The Kingdom of Advent Hearts
by Chaotic Symphony
Summary: Final Fantasy VII mixed with several other Square Enix games. SUMMARY After Cloud's disapearance, Tifa tries to move on with her life, but what happens when Cloud returns with a group of fighters with news that the universe as they know it is about to end
1. Disclaimer Chapter

**This is the Disclaimer chapter I told you all about!**

Anyway's I want to thank Cover Me with Starlight for the awesome Series **The Summoner's Guardian**

That fic has inspired me to write The Kingdom of Advent Hearts. This fic will be mostly TIFA's life. I'm trying a totally new style of story telling

I REPEAT I'm TRYING A WHOLE NEW STYLE OF STORY TELLING!!!!! Anyhow I learned it during my time in Japan interviewing some of the makers of the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts games. I am totally stoked!!! I repeat I own nothing... I won't even say I own the letters I am typing!!!! Anyhow, there will be no Original Characters in this fic, but I will have to make up the name of a Final Fantasy XIII character not Lightning (the girl in the FF XIII trailer)

I'm talking about the other guy in the FF XIII trailers, the one with the swords and the blue hair and red eyes. If you have suggestions tell me in a review!! Also this FIC will co-star characters from the following games:

Final Fanstasy VII characters

Final Fantasy VIII characters

Final FantasyX-2 characters

Final Fantasy XIII - (girl from the trailer released)

Final Fantasy Vs XIII (blue haired guy with red eyes from special Trailer of FF13)

Kingdom Hearts 2 characters

Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix Secret Ending Trailer- (Girl warrior with blue hair)

I hope you all enjoy the story and now I present to you on the next page, the FIRST CHAPTER- 'The Beginning'


	2. The Beginning Version 1

_**Hello again everyone, thanks for reading the Disclaimer and if you didn't please be sure to read it. and now it's time I got this story started. Review and tell me what you all think, it helps me get the story updates out faster**_

**I know this is a little late but bare with me, some parts of the story may be confusing but I'll explain that in time.**

**THE BEGINNING- Part 1: Life after Deepground and the Mysterious Man **

Tifa's View Point-

It had been an entire year since Cloud had left. Without a single goodbye, he vanished. He even cut off his phone. These were the thoughts that ran through Tifa's mind. "I better get back to work," She sighed and continued to wipe around the counter. Around the same time Cloud had disappeared, the sky had turned many colors and it would appear as though meteors were flying through the sky.

Tifa had even asked Rufus for help in finding Cloud after the skies cleared up but even his resources were limited. After the skies had returned to normal, Tifa began to notice newcomers to her bar. There were several strange people but they had quickly become friends.

Often a trio consisting of two guys and a girl would come in acting as if they were surprised to be in their own skin. Tifa never had a chance to catch their names but the tallest guy was a red head the other had dirty blond hair that stood up vertically, the last was a woman who kept her bright blonde hair in a tight ponytail and had two strands on each side of her forehead free to fall across her face.

There was another woman who Tifa had met thanks to Cid. He had found her wandering around his shop and had at first thought she was Tifa. Once Tifa met her the resemblance was scary but upon seeing them both together it was easy to tell who was who. Rinoa had offered her help around the bar after explaining very little about herself. She had dodged many of the questions about her past and where she came from but Tifa still trusted her.

After a while with Rinoa around the bar Tifa began to find the strength to face the fact Cloud may never return, that was when she met him. She had mistaken him for Cloud but the moment he smiled and spoke she was apologizing. His name was Tidus, a young man a few years younger than her that constantly explained he was from another world. After no one seemed to believe him, Tidus nearly had a breakdown.

He began to talk less and just drink more. His bright eyes had darkened with sadness and Tifa had seen the same thing happen to Cloud and didn't want this to be what Tidus became. She befriended him and soon Tidus and Tifa began to date, at his suggestion. She was, at first, against the idea but when he began to speak about moving on from the past Tifa accepted. That had been a few months after he left her. Tifa almost began to forget him but there was one person in the house that would never let Cloud's image die… Denzel.

"Denzel, it's time for school!" Tifa called up the stairs. She heard several footsteps and was greeted by her boyfriend of nine months, Tidus. "Well you're not Denzel, but if we shrink you… maybe… just maybe." Tifa grinned as he laughed and hugged her.

"Well that wouldn't be good, me a midget!" Tidus laughed and kissed her softly. Unknown to them both, Denzel was coming down and cleared his throat at their display of affection. Tifa separated from Tidus and smiled at Denzel in regret. He had begun wearing the black baggy pants just like Cloud and the dark blue zip up sleeveless shirt. Denzel even began to spike his hair with gel and pointed the spikes in different directions. Though it didn't look like Cloud's Tifa knew he was trying.

"Denzel, Marlene already went about ten minutes ago, Barret came to get her, I'll be too busy with the bar so Tidus agreed to take you instead." Tifa smiled as she hoped for a positive reaction. Denzel nodded his head quietly and walked towards the door.

Tidus looked after him and turned to Tifa, "He doesn't hate me Tifa, he's just not ready for all of this, let's give the kid some time, alright?" Tidus grinned and hugged her close. Tifa nodded and gave him a chaste kiss before ushering him out the door.

After the two disappeared down the road Tifa thought back to the Deepground crisis. Up until that point Denzel didn't like Tidus that much, but after seeing him save her, Denzel became a lot more friendly towards her boyfriend. Tifa had also noticed the trio of the two guys and a girl helping out but she didn't want to call them out on that. Rinoa also had done her part but there was something else that irked Tifa more than these newcomers and their abilities.

It was the presence of the black hooded figure that had saved her and Barret during the all out war between the WRO and Deepground. Tifa hadn't told anyone else about the mysterious figure but every now and then Tifa would see him perched high atop a building a night staring down in her direction. At first she wouldn't think anything of it but it had been nearly a month since Deepground and she had seen him twice in that time span.

Tifa cleared her thoughts and sighed aloud to herself. She had an hour before she opened up and Rinoa and Yuffie were due back later that night from a trip. She had so many thoughts running through her mind but she had to run the bar alone tonight and so she would have to get herself together.

"Come on Tifa, focus," She reprimanded herself and rubbed her temples. Tifa sighed and opened her eyes to see the cloaked man standing on the opposite side of the room away from her. She gasped and froze. She hadn't heard anyone enter and she knew for a fact she would have seen his shadow if he had been hiding upstairs and just now came down. Slowly Tifa reached under her bar counter and grabbed her battle gloves.

The figure stood completely still as he watched her. Tifa slipped the gloves on slowly underneath the counter and waited. After a moment of silence the cloaked figure dropped its head to the side and nodded slightly. Tifa choose that moment to speak, "Who are you?" She demanded and instantly the figure lifted his head. He shrugged and lifted his left had and waved it off to the side. He turned towards the wall and that when Tifa acted. She vaulted over the counter and ran at him.

She stopped in her tracks as he walked into the wall as a door of darkness opened before him and he walked in. Before Tifa could think about following the door vanished and she was again alone. "Whoa…" Tifa gasped as she took a step back and looked around her bar. At the moment she didn't feel to sure about being alone.

She grabbed her keys and went outside to look for Tidus, she'd just open the bar later in the day hopefully Rinoa and Yuffie would return sooner that expected.

Tidus's View Point-

He had been in a relationship with Tifa for nearly a year and was trying to move on from losing her, the one he had fallen in love with. Tidus shook his head clear and looked over to Denzel who stared out the window silently. Tidus had heard of Cloud from everyone and what he went through. He actually admired the fact the guy could go through so much and still stand. Tidus knew that if he had gone through what Cloud had suffered he may have just cracked. " Hey Denzel, I know that I could never take Cloud's spot as… well your father, but I want us to get along better, for Tifa's sake. If I could I'd find Cloud myself and haul him back here… with some help of course. I understand how you feel about losing someone close to you, but you can't dwell on it forever. For all we know, maybe he's saving the world again." Tidus grinned and Denzel looked at him in thought and turned back to the window, "Listen Denzel, I know that Tifa said no fighting but you wanna do some sword practice over near the edge of town?" Tidus tried and Denzel looked his way with a little smile.

"Yeah…" He replied and turned back to the window with the smallest trace of a smile on his face.

"Deal, we'll do that right after you get out of school today." Tidus grinned as he pulled up to the elementary school. "Later," Tidus started as Denzel got out, "oh and I like the clothes they really work for you." Tidus grinned as Denzel smiled and looked down at himself and then grinned even more. He waved to Tidus and ran into the school. Tidus grinned after the young boy and turned the car around to head back to the bar.

**Later that night:**

Tifa had opted to close the bar earlier than expected to have a nice dinner with Tidus. Today was their nine month anniversary. "I'll just make his favorite." Tifa smiled to herself. This was the life she had always wanted: the family model that Cloud could never really give her. Tidus worked with Reeve and the WRO doing construction and running as an in between for Rufus and Reeve. He was coming home in a few hours and she wanted to have their dinner ready by then. Denzel had asked to stay at a friend's house and since Barret was in town he had Marlene with him. Tifa had wanted their night together to be perfect. She wasn't going to dwell on Cloud or anything depressing. Tonight she was going to be special and there was nothing she would let stand in the way.

Just as Tifa began to place the pots onto the stove to start cooking the ground began to shake violently. Tifa gripped the counter and started around in confusion and fear as the ground let loose several more earth rattling quakes. The onslaught stopped abruptly and Tifa took this as her chance to vacate the building and get outside.

Tifa looked up in shock as the sky bled with streaked red lines and yellow blotches. "What's going on?" She asked herself as she and the other inhabitants of the city came from their homes to watch the sky.

A light from above exploded and a white light with an eerie blue-tint shined through the dark skies. Tifa and the other city member stepped back and shielded their eyes as a figure floated down to the ground.

Tifa was the first to recover and nearly died from fright at the sight of him. "You…" Tifa gasped as the silver-haired warrior stood to his full height.

"Where is Cloud?" Sephiroth asked as extended a long elegant black feathered wing out to his right. Tifa stepped back and took a fighting stance but Sephiroth just laughed. "It would be useless; I would slaughter you in mere moments,"

Tifa growled and stepped forward as the citizens began to run away. "Cloud's not here, he hasn't been here for a little over a year." Tifa relented after seeing Sephiroth draw his blade. "Leave us alone." Tifa demanded. Sephiroth grinned and then lifted his blade in her direction.

"I think I should leave him with a reminder of his weakness… ridding myself of you would devastate him," he grinned and took a step forward but stopped. Sephiroth looked around and instantly faceless gray beings surrounded him. Each of them held a rectangular shaped blade the size of their six foot bodies. Sephiroth turned and stared at the newcomers before laughing. "I thought you said Cloud hasn't been here in over a year? I won't waste my time slaughtering these things." Sephiroth grinned and turned to Tifa. "Tell Cloud I'm looking for him." Sephiroth dispersed his masamune and the gray figures seemed to relax their positions.

Tifa was confused at the beings that surrounded Sephiroth and his words. Cloud hadn't been there in over a year. Tifa was about to speak again but Tidus came running out to her side with his sword. "Tifa you alright?" Tidus asked now facing Sephiroth and the seven gray humanoid beasts. "What is going on?" Tidus asked and Sephiroth grinned.

"As I said, Tifa, tell Cloud when you see him again that he and I have unfinished business." With that Sephiroth vanished. Tifa wanted to question Sephiroth about his words but it had been too late. Now she and Tidus were stuck with seven monstrous creatures before them.

"Tifa let's get out of here." Tidus suggested but Tifa shook her head. She couldn't just let those creatures run free in the city.

"Tidus we must stop them. They may harm innocent people." Tifa cautioned. Tidus nodded and prepared for battle.

"It would be foolish to do that." Tifa and Tidus turned around as a cloaked figure appeared out of the darkness behind them. Tifa looked shocked but not as bad as Tidus.

"Who are you?!" Tidus roared as the cloaked man shrugged and then crossed his arms.

"Tidus relax…" Tifa calmed him and she turned to the creatures and looked back at the man before her. She stepped forward and held her hands to her chest in nervousness. "Cloud?" Tifa questioned. It had made sense to her that the mysterious man who saved her and constantly looked over her was him. "Is it you?" Tifa asked.

The cloaked figure looked shocked for a moment and then uncrossed his arms before turning and breaking into a run for a dark portal. Tifa gasped as she ignored the creatures behind her and ran after him. He entered the portal and it disappeared. Tifa got to the fading darkness too late and fell to her knees. Tidus turned to the creatures to find them gone.

Tidus had led Tifa up to her bar and helped her sit on a stole while he got her something to drink. "Tifa, are you going to be okay?" He asked as he stepped close to her. She nodded and took the water gratefully. Tifa shook her head to clear it and then stared up into Tidus's eyes.

"Don't ever leave me…" She begged and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Tidus pulled back for a moment shocked at her forwardness but smiled still, "Tidus promise never to leave me…" Tifa begged and waited for no answer as she pulled him into another fierce kiss. The two began to move up the stairs as their lips pushed and battled against each other. Tifa pulled him into her room and kissed him deeply before pulling him down onto her bed.

"Tifa…" Tidus sighed and stood up, "what's gotten into you?" Tidus asked now kneeling next to her doing his best to keep his hormones in check. She kissed him again and he momentarily began to go along with her but stopped, "Tifa, your upset right now, we shouldn't rush this."

"Tidus, we've been dating for nine months, weren't you the one telling me we need to move on from our pasts?" Tifa asked slightly annoyed. She was trying to fix herself but she knew as did he that this way was not the way to do that. Tidus looked deeply into her eyes and nodded before kissing her back.

"I love you Tifa… I do." Tidus whispered as she stared at him and smiled,

"I love you too." Tifa smiled as tears slid down her face as they kissed more.

**THE BEGINNING- Part II: The Organization **

The room was white and within there were many throne-like chairs each elevated differently in a circle. In these chairs sat the members of Organization XIII.

They sat each silently as their thoughts swirled within their heads. The next step had to be made immediately, the Heartless were growing more powerful and there was little time before the next attack on another planet. "We have to find Xehanort now… the darkness is growing, it even is seeping its way here to our domain." The cloaked figure sitting in the chair that had a large 'X' above it stated.

"Finding him isn't the problem… it's being able to survive the heartless he calls forth and the swarm of Keyblades he commands." The cloaked figure with the large 'VII' above him on the chair spoke. "Xehanort is powerful he has restricted our movement into Kingdom Hearts and it's going to take the destruction of the myriad of Heartless he sends at us to construct enough hearts to break through the barrier he has recently created."

"We had a chance in the other world to reach Kingdom Hearts nearly a year ago, but someone gave that chance away." The cloaked being sitting in the chair marked 'XIII' spoke as he turned his hooded head towards the hooded figure sitting in the chair marked 'II'. The said individual looked back in the direction of 'XIII' and spoke.

"I'm not going to apologize, for my actions." He replied and the figure sitting in the chair marked 'I' spoke.

"Do you really think we could have stood a chance against Xehanort back then? I'm still unsure of our chances." He answered.

"He's right; we've only recently learned how to manipulate the Nobodies created from the rebirth of the Heartless. Sadly only three of us can control the Nobodies." Number 'IV' spoke as she waited for the others to speak and finally continued, "The Samurai, Dancer, and the newly created Soldier Nobodies are a big help but we need to learn how to control the other Nobodies also, they are still a threat to us and everyone else." She stated.

Those sitting in seats II, VII, and X jumped to the ground. Number II spoke up to the cloaked figure sitting in the 'I' marked chair. "We're heading out; it seems the Nobodies have reported a problem." He spoke as the three walked into separate portals. The remaining cloaked figures then became silent once again.

Several hours later after the uprising of Heartless were destroyed; number II was standing on a cliff overlooking a deep ravine. The sky was scorched red but the scenery was calm looking and void of life. He took a breath and shook his head. He leaned against a large boulder that sat near him.

A black void opened several yards away from him and from the darkness walked number VII. He walked towards number II with a purpose and stopped just feet from him as number II began to speak. "I've been to see her, she's doing well." He spoke in a soft wistful voice, as number VII lifted his shoulders but said nothing, so number II continued, "on a different note, why are you running from the past?"

"I need to ask you the same question." He replied. They stared at each other silently before number VII continued, "She seems to care about you." He said with a hint of a smile in his voice. Number II looked at him slowly before shrugging.

"I'll never be able to give her what she's looking for. What about you?" Number II asked. Without giving an answer he walked away before turning back and looking one last time at Number II.

"Later," Number VII nodded and began to leave. Number II looked after him and then turned back to the ravine.

"You know what makes us able to control the Nobodies?" He called after Number VII. He stopped leaving and turned back to Number II. "There's a reason only three of us can manipulate the Nobodies, and it has nothing to do with our abilities, but with our hearts. We're missing something that the others understand. I don't get what it is but I do know that the three of us are the saddest of the bunch… we can control the Nobodies because we aren't complete, our hearts aren't like theirs." Number II stated as Number VII turned and left without a word.

Number II stood up without the aid of the boulder and vanished within a portal himself. He reappeared within the chamber where hours ago the other members sat, which was now empty and walked through a corridor to speak to a certain member. "Looks like you're a man on a mission." A female voice stopped him and Number II turned.

"Hey," he spoke quietly. Number X waved his greeting off and turned back to him. "I see he has spoken to you."

"Yeah, I have," Number VII spoke as he appeared from within Number X's room. Number II looked down and answered.

"I know the truth hurts but don't take it out on me, it was just a suggestion." Number II began.

"I know, I kinda understand it better now… the reason I feel this loneliness within." Number X spoke as she placed a hand on her heart. Number VII looked between the two and shook his head.

"Regardless of the conditions of our hearts, we have a duty to the Organization." Number VII reminded them. Number II raised his head as two blond strands of hair escaped from the hood.

"We'll never be able to fully help them unless we become complete. Our hearts need to be complete."

"Then stop running from her, she wants to be there for you, why won't you let her?" Number VII asked as Number II looked down in thought and shrugged.

"I'm trying, isn't that enough?" He asked crossing his arms and looking off to the side. "I thought we were close?" Number II asked.

"Of course we are, now go, we'll figure something out." Number VII stated referring to himself and Number X. She turned to him as Number II vanished down the hallway. "You okay?"

"I think so, learning that your alone isn't a great motivating discovery." She said and turned around.

"You're not alone," Number VII spoke and placed a hand on her shoulder to relax his female companion. "Never forget that understand?" He asked as he withdrew his hand and walked down the hall vanishing into the darkness of the hall.

**The Next Day**

Numbers I, II, III and IV, were standing outside the elevation entrance into the Castle that Never Was waiting for the other five members to show. Numbers VII, VIII, IX, X, and XI appeared through several dark portals and walked towards the awaited four.

"The others have gone on a special assignment for the king. I recently was searching several worlds for a connection to Kingdom Hearts and/or Xehanort. I found close to nothing. We were going to scout certain sectors of worlds we can access and I was hoping you guys were up for that?" Number I asked as Number VII looked behind him to Number X who nodded to him before he turned back and answered.

"We'll handle it. We'll take Hollow Bastion first; we should see what Leon and his group have concerning Xehanort's whereabouts. We'll contact you if we find anything." Number VII stated as he and his group turned to leave. Number I turned to his friends and shrugged.

"Let's get going. We have to find the warp holes into Kingdom Hearts quickly; Xehanort is up to something I know it." Number I answered and walked off into a portal followed by the others. As they walked through the gates of the dimensional walls he continued, "I need you guys to split up and take each of the separate paths, we'll meet up here if we don't find anything… but if we're contacted by any of the others we drop whatever we're doing and get to them." Number I spoke as he vanished down a portal-way.

"Never knew he could be so forceful." Number III spoke with a grin as he vanished himself. Number II and Number IV were left to look at one another.

"Take care," Number IV whispered as she walked past him into a portal. Number II stared down for a moment before walking into another portal.

Elsewhere, Numbers VII, VIII, IX, X and XI were walking through Hollow Bastion searching for Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. As they walked through the moonlit town several Heartless sprang up around them. "This is sad," Number XI sighed as she easily took them all out with one sweep of her blade. Number IX cheered.

"You go girl, show those Heartless who's the boss," Number IX chanted only receiving looks from the other members.

"I told you we should have sent her with the others." Number VIII sighed as he walked on. Number X crossed her arms and held back a comment to defend Number IX and continued on without a word spoken. As they walked through the town plaza Heartless began to appear in masses around them. Number VII stopped and looked around for a moment. They had been surrounded by the waves of Heartless but the five seemed completely calm. "We'll this seems interesting." Number VIII grinned and was about to call forth his weapon but Number X stepped forward.

"Let the Dancer Nobodies handle them." She explained as the female gyrating Nobodies appeared in large quantities throughout the swarms of Heartless. With a snap of her fingers the Dancer Nobodies rushed into action slaughtering many of the Heartless easily. In a matter of moments the Heartless were gone. With another snap of her fingers the Nobodies vanished from sight.

"Nice trick, I knew some other guys who could do the same thing." The five turned to look up as Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Tifa and Cid stood ready for action above them. Leon frowned and continued, "I didn't want to believe the rumor about that the Organization being back but now seeing the Nobodies under your control, I can see that it's true." Leon growled. Numbers VII, VIII, IX, X and XI looked between each other and shrugged. They each pulled their hoods back and shocked the group above. Leon grinned and crossed his arms. "Well I never thought I'd have to see your ugly face again." He grinned.

**THE BEGINNING- Part III: Awaken to a New…**

Tifa awoke with something brushing up against her naked body. It was warm and smooth and hard in certain places. She rubbed her hand across his chest and smiled warmly. "I've missed you Cloud." Tifa barely whispered and opened her eyes. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as she stared at Tidus's sleeping form. He was still out of it and hadn't heard her speak. She put distance between him and herself before she held her mouth in shock. She was losing her mind. Slowly, the events of last night came to her and everything began to clear up.

Tifa quickly wrapped dressed herself and rushed to the bathroom. She turned the tub water on and began to fill the bathtub with scolding hot water. Tifa went back to the door and locked it before rushing to the mirror. She stared at her reflection and for a moment she could have sworn it turned into an image of Cloud looking sad. She gasped and turned from the mirror and began to cry. "He left… he left… I'm not the bad one… he left… he left… he left… me." Tifa broke down crying as the running water washed out her sobs.

Rinoa and Yuffie had made their way into the building just as the sound of running water reached them and quietly made their way to the bar to ready it for the day. Yuffie had snuck upstairs while Rinoa went to cleaning the bar top and readying the glasses. They had told Tifa they would arrive last night but Yuffie had decided to annoy Vincent Valentine and so instead of coming back to the bar they went to the mansion where he resided. The night had been interesting to say the least. Rinoa smiled to herself and began to daydream about the special guy in her life but Yuffie's giggles caught her off guard.

"What are you laughing at now Yuffie?" Rinoa asked skeptically as Yuffie tip-toed over to her and whispered.

"Let's just say, Tifa gave Tidus quite the desert to commemorate their nine month anniversary." Yuffie grinned. Rinoa gasped in shock. Yuffie laughed quietly but Rinoa looked shocked and disgusted.

"No way, I don't believe you… Tifa and Tidus are close but I've heard the way she goes on about Cloud, she'd never do that." Rinoa said seriously while Yuffie just shrugged.

"Well Tidus is in her bed mooning anything that walks by and Tifa's undies are in plain sight, what other conclusion could you come to?" Yuffie asked. Rinoa seemed shocked for a moment before becoming silent. She had thought that her and Tifa's situation had been similar. Rinoa shook her head sadly and just walked towards the entrance of the bar and opened the shop. Almost immediately the strange trio had entered and went straight for the bar. They were talking amongst themselves and Rinoa noticed several strange looks they had been giving her. She had ignored them at first to greet others as several customers entered.

"I better just get this over with," Rinoa walked over to the trio and prepared herself to take their order. She hand no anguish against them but she had watched as they aided in the battle against Deepground several weeks ago. They were powerful people, Rinoa just didn't know if she could trust them as powerful allies. "What can I get you three?" With close to no hesitation the fiery red-head spoke up.

"Demyx here wanted your number!" He grinned loudly while pointing to the dark blonde man next to him. Demyx turned red in the face and remained silent in embarrassment. Rinoa looked at the young man in question and smiled.

"I gratefully thank you for the attention but I'm waiting on someone special… not saying you aren't special it's just I think I've found my true love already." Rinoa reasoned as the red-head stared at her blankly while Demyx nodded with a smile.

"That's great to hear, someone as kind as you deserve that." Demyx grinned.

"Demyx she's just saying that because you're creepy." The red head laughed and then the blonde woman hit him.

"Shut up Axel." She growled and he sighed and finally just remained silent. "My name is Larxene this is Demyx and Axel." She introduced herself. "We come here often…" Larxene explained. Rinoa smiled at her and just nodded.

"I know," Rinoa paused and decided to ask them about their abilities. "I know, I've seen you three around… and not just the bar." Rinoa stopped and waited to see if they had caught on. Axel was the first to speak.

"You mean when that Xemnas wannabe came and stormed the city with those machines or whatever? You know, if this was a year ago, we would have probably attacked you where you stand, but a friend helped us out and gave us something special; our hearts." Axel grinned. Rinoa stopped for a moment and seemed confused by his words and just ignored the last comment and focused on the name he dropped.

"Who?" She asked and Axel laughed.

"Xemnas, X-E-M-N-A-S got it memorized?" Axel asked as Rinoa looked down in thought before he continued, "He's long gone, like I said earlier a friend helped us out and we're returning his good deed by doing good deeds of our own." Axel grinned. Rinoa stared at him and then turned to Demyx and then to Larxene.

"I'm still confused," Rinoa scanned the bar for Yuffie and deduced that she was upstairs driving Tidus and Tifa mad. She sat down and leaned close to the trio, "Xemnas, so was he some really bad guy or something?" Rinoa asked as Axel laughed.

"He was insane, he wanted to destroy all of reality… but he failed," Axel looked around and sighed, "but it seems someone's taking over his place and has caused this to happen." Axel stopped.

"What do you mean by 'this to happen'… are you talking about my being here? Are you supposed to be here?" Rinoa asked as Larxene cut in.

"Exactly, the worlds have merged while others were wiped out. The root of all this chaos is Kingdom Hearts." Larxene spoke. Rinoa was taken back by the simple name she had just heard.

"Kingdom Hearts…" Rinoa whispered to herself. The name itself struck her with a sense of awe. "Tell me about Kingdom Hearts… what is it?" She asked as Axel laughed.

"If you need to ask that question, we'll never be able to explain it to you." Axel grinned but Larxene hit him again.

"Kingdom Hearts is a complicated subject, trust me on that the best explanation is that Kingdom Hearts is ultimate power. We chased after it with a guy who we believed knew it inside and out, apparently he really knew nothing at all." Larxene explained and then continued, "Xemnas, our ex-leader wanted to gain Kingdom Hearts, the source of all power. We were defeated by one of our own but he helped us in the end." Larxene explained.

At that moment Tifa and Yuffie came down into the bar. Rinoa turned and stood up from the three and faced Tifa. "I want to talk more about this later, I'll be off by seven tonight." Rinoa explained as Axel whistled,

"Whoa, that's almost ten or more hours of work." He spoke as she walked away. Demyx laughed and finally shot a come back in Axel's direction,

"Well at least she has a job, unlike you." Demyx laughed.

Tifa was avoiding Yuffie and trying to shut her out as she walked behind the counter and right into Rinoa. "Good morning Tifa." Rinoa said quickly and crossed her arms in front of her. Tifa stared at her reaction and frowned. Before she could say anything Rinoa continued, "I hear you and Tidus had a pretty fantastic night. I guess waiting for Mr. Right isn't too important to you as you once told me." Rinoa hissed and pushed pass Tifa bumping her shoulder in the process.

"Rinoa, wait." Tifa pleaded as Yuffie quickly dodged the angry fighter/sorceress. Tifa stared after Rinoa as she exited the bar and then caught notice of the trio who had aided during Deepground. She gave them a fake smile and pushed past Yuffie and her constant prattle to go after her close friend.

When Tifa had made it outside, she nearly ran right into Rinoa who had just stepped out in front of the door. "Rinoa," Tifa sighed as the woman turned and shook her head. "Let me explain, please" Again Rinoa shook her head and after a moment she finally turned around.

"Tifa, you promised me that no matter what, you and Tidus would never get that close, you said it yourself! You wanted to wait with me until they came back… Cloud and Squall. You've given yourself to a guy who is still heartbroken over some other woman… how can you even look at yourself?" Rinoa asked she turned back around and sighed, "I respect you so very much Tifa, I guess that's why I'm so upset about all of this."

"I never meant to cause this much pain Rinoa, to you or myself. I'm just…" Tifa stopped and decided to tell her the entire story. "Cloud and I have known each other since we were five, I loved him then but he was never aware of that. I've had to wait on him to return many times in my twenty years of knowing him… twenty years, Rinoa… I'm tired of waiting on someone who will never see me as a friend and a lover." Tifa sighed as tears began to fall and Rinoa turned. She gasped at her friends shape and ran to hug her. The two held each other while Tifa let her pain out once again. Rinoa patter her back and thought about how painful Tifa's situation was. She has waited for as long as Rinoa had been alive for Cloud to love her. Rinoa stared at the woman who was barely twenty-five and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, about what I said Tifa, I was way out of line… its just I want you to be sure that being with him is what you really want." Rinoa smiled at her friend who returned the gesture all the same.

"I just want to enjoy life before I try giving my heart out again." Tifa smiled as her tears receded and the two friends went back inside to their jobs.

**THE BEGINNING- Part IV:**

"I'm glad Cloud found his light in Tifa." Number IX stated as they vanished into a dark portal and reemerged within the World That Never Was. Number VII walked away from the group and Number X followed him. She called over her shoulder to the others to meet up at the castle in a few minutes. "Well you guys heard her, let's get going!" Number IX grinned as she led them back to the white castle.

Number X followed Number VII through the desolate streets of the World That Never Was until they came upon the large hotel with the myriad of colors in it's neon lights. Number VII paused and turned around to find Number X a few steps behind him. "Following me isn't a safe thing to do, I could have mistaken you for a threat." He replied.

"Well I could be a threat." Number X shot back and crossed her arms. He stared at her for a moment before turning away and continuing to walk on.

"Go away, leave me." Number VII ordered but Number X growled and ran in front of him. He paused for a moment and looked at the woman in front of him hard. "What do you want?" He asked but she just stood her ground and crossed her arms at his question. "if you're here just to annoy me then get lost," he paused and sighed, "if this is about what I told you in your chambers, get over it, we've gone a year without…"

"We shouldn't feel the pain, it's not our faults we were thrust into saving a world that rejects us. You've seen how Leon and the other's looked at us when we arrived at Hollow Bastion. They may have acted normally around us, but the fact of the matter is that we've changed from what we used to be. Our old selves are gone…" Number X sighed and turned away from him. "we can never go back to how it used to be… we just have to live from this moment on." Number X paused and then turned back to him. "Stop being such a child, this is our destiny so embrace it."

"Embrace the darkness?" Number VII asked skeptically, "that is what our destinies amount to, that is what we live in now, we live in the World That Never Was, within the Castle That Never Was, we're becoming what we're trying to destroy. Don't try to comfort me with false determination. Xehanort is far too powerful and we can't hope to defeat him unless we use the darkness against him." Number VII explained, "that's why we'll just become him in the end. Following the darkness without a reference point in the light will lead us all unto the path Xehanort is on. So I ask what's the point in caring for anything when everything is pointless?" he asked as she stopped and looked down.

"So nothing matters to you…" Number X asked slowly and Number VII just looked down and thought, "it's not a hard question, it's a simple yes or no answer, I repeat, nothing matters to you… absolutely nothing?" Number X asked leaning forward slightly as if praying his response will be in her favor. Number VII looked off to the side and thought for a moment before facing Number X again. He stared at her for a moment before stepping close enough to her to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's just say there are a few things that still matter to me." Number VII whispered. Number X nodded and placed her hand upon his that rested on her shoulder.

"We may be incomplete but maybe…" She paused and stared at her hand on his and then back to the darkness that hid his face. "… maybe we can complete each other." Number X spoke softly and embraced him in a warm hug. Number VII remained unflinching towards the woman but soon wrapped his arms around her and gave her a slight hug.

"Maybe…"

"Isn't this cute?" Number VIII spoke startling both Numbers VII and X. The two sprang apart thankful that their hoods concealed their faces of embarrassment, "They've found something." Number VIII stated as he turned back to the castle. Without speaking a word, Number VIII and X followed.

When they arrived all the members of the Organization were sitting in their chairs except for Numbers V, VI, XII and XIII who were still helping King Mickey on an assignment. Number I sat in his chair above the others and looked down in thought before speaking.

"I've found out just now that the worlds that were merged and destroyed is permanent. The chaos that is running rampant through Kingdom Hearts caused by Xehanort is changing our worlds. If we don't act soon, the worlds that merge will begin to fade into nothing. Everyone we care about, everything we've known will vanish." Number I explained as Number's V, VI, XII, and XIII appeared.

"The king's home has even begun to overrun with Heartless. If we had some Nobodies it would have went a lot smoother." Number XIII said looking in the direction of Number VII, Number II and Number X.

"Enough, we won't start this today," Number IV said as she finally spoke up.

"I agree, arguing over how to control the Nobodies is a waste, we've survived without them up until now I don't see why we should become dependant on them." Number V said agreeing.

"My thoughts exactly, why must you always go back to the Nobody subject? Are you jealous?" Number VI asked Number XIII. He crossed his arms and shook his head.

"They have the ability and they waste it, I hate watching good talent go to waste." He replied and Number VII nodded.

"You're right, we have been taking our control over the Nobodies for granted… next time I promise we'll put them to good use." Number VII stated and Number XIII seemed appeased.

"The Disney castle has taken significant damage due to our battle. The king and queen refused to leave so we stuck behind to help with the rebuilding aspect, the castle is in better shape but let's just hope there aren't anymore swarms of Heartless there." Number XII spoke and the trio who had been with her agreed.

"Now, let's get back to business, we have limited time to find a way into Kingdom Hearts." Number III spoke

"Not to mention find the person this belongs to." Number VII held up a keychain medallion with the symbol for SOLDIER on it.

"The symbol of Shinra's SOLDIERs… I'm betting it's another Keyblade, but if it doesn't belong to us, then to who?" Number II asked aloud as Number VII tucked the pendant into his coat.

"We'll just have to find out." Number VII sighed as the Organization sat quietly thinking of what to do next.

* * *

So how was that!? Reviews are welcome and thank you for the inspiration Cover Me With Starlight


	3. The Beginning Version 2

**Thanks for the input guys it means a lot! I'm trying to update quickly so keep an eye out every few days. I hope all of you enjoy Version 2 which is the and tell me what you think**

* * *

**VERSION 2-**

**THE BEGINNING- Part V: The Means of Darkness**

The members of the Organization were each in their respective chambers thinking about their pasts. Number X stood from her bed and left her room. She walked down the hall a few rooms and found her destination. The door read 'VII'. She took a breath and knocked softly at first. She waited for an answer before knocking harder. After no answer from within she held her hand up to the door and a dark portal opened and she walked through. Number X stepped inside of Number VII's room and looked around. She regarded the solemn state he kept his living space and sighed to herself. "Where'd you go?" She asked and left the same way she had come.

Number VII and Number II stood outside the castle thinking about how to find Xehanort. Once again Number VII pulled out the pendant and looked at it. "You know, its been a while since he gave this to me and told me to look after it." Number VII sighed.

"The king?" Number II asked and Number VII nodded. "Well he left it in good hands."

"I don't think so," Number VII sighed and put the pendant back into his coat. "Can you feel that? The darkness seems to be spreading and we're just sitting here." He continued,

"We have nothing else to do." Number II sighed and his friend growled and began to pace back and forth. "We have to remain calm there is no sense in worrying about the worlds when we have no clue how to help them. We have to come up with a plan. Rushing into any situation is foolish, you know that." Number II reminded him.

"Yeah… I know." Number VII agreed. Number VIII appeared behind the two and approached them.

"You two out here conspiring against us?" Number VIII joked as the two paid him little attention. He stood between the two and stared out into the dark city before turning to both beside him. "Our trip to Hollow Bastion wasn't a complete waste, Leon and I discovered some very useful information." Number VIII said.

"Why are you just telling us now?" Number II asked shocked.

"Yeah, why didn't you come forth with this information sooner?" Number VII asked and Number VIII shrugged.

"I wanted to make sure that the knowledge I received wasn't just a hoax. I had to research and ensure what I saw on Ansem's computer yesterday was true. You see, we aren't facing a hoax anymore, this is the true Xehanort. When we first came together we witnessed the man who had begun the entire chaos that was connected to Kingdom Hearts. This Xehanort is the reason for our meeting, for our pain." Number VIII stopped and looked at the hollowed entrance to Kingdom Hearts.

"That isn't all is it?" Number VII asked and Number VIII shook his head.

"No, you see Xehanort needs the heart of worlds to strengthen himself. The heart of these worlds are made stronger by those living on them. The stronger the heart of the planet's inhabitants the greater the power the planet's heart will give if it falls. I think our gathering was a way of the universe to ensure that when our planet's fell the power Xehanort gained wouldn't be so great. As of now, there have been ten planets that have fallen, mine being one of them." Number VIII sighed and both Number VII and II froze.

"So our worlds could be next? How can we tell which planet needs us? Kingdom Hearts connects to every world. Xehanort could easily unleash hell upon every planet and then decide which one he wants." Number II explained.

"The process of destroying an entire planet and then absorbing that power is a very tiring feat. He's had to rest monthly after each act. As for which planets he'll attack, I've already got that covered. I know for a fact which planet is next. It's just a matter of us getting there and stopping him." Number VIII became quiet and waited for their reactions.

"So you know exactly which planet Xehanort will try to destroy next?" Number II asked and Number VII nodded. "take us there…" Number VIII was taken back for a moment but finally accepted.

"I'm going to warn you though, I haven't had a chance to check this place out." He warned as a portal opened up. He stepped through and both Number II and VII followed.

They stepped out into a desert atop a cliff that over looked a city. Number II and Number VII gasped and stared at the familiar atmosphere. Off to the side, was a large sword stood from the ground. Number II and VII looked at it for a moment before turning back to the city and speaking almost simultaneously. "Edge"

"You two know this place?" Number VIII asked and both looked to each other and nodded. Number VII stepped over to the sword and looked back to Number II before answering.

"Yeah, in a way…" He paused and looked at Number II who remained silent and continued, "We'll have a look around, how about you get the others and tell them what's going to happen." Number VII ordered and Number VIII vanished. "Come on, let's get down there." Number VII vanished through a portal and Number II followed.

The sun had begun to set on the town of Edge as Number VII and Number II stood on an unfinished building structure. They surveyed the city before cloaking themselves within the darkness. The two moved swiftly from building to building looking for any signs of the Heartless or Xehanort. After searching high and low and finding nothing. Number II and VII appeared from a portal in a dark alley-way and looked around. Number VII walked up to a wall and leaned against it as Number II seemed to search the sky for something.

"We should make sure the Soldier and Samurai Nobodies are ready… just in case." Number VII reminded his friend who nodded and then merely bent his knees and launched himself atop the building above them. Number VII looked up to Number II and then opened a portal and reappeared next to him. "We've been searching the area long enough, relax," He said and stopped Number II from continuing his search, "What is it you're looking for?" Number VII asked

"I know you felt that… it could be him…" Number II bent down onto the roof and growled. He lifted up a black feather and showed it to Number VII. "He came here, after promising us he'd cause no trouble. What exactly were you thinking when you made that treaty with him? Sephiroth is mad!" Number II exclaimed as Number VII looked down and sighed.

"He's powerful we need him just as much as he needs us." Number VII explained but Number II shook his head.

"Playing around with fire…" Number II trailed off but Number VII lifted a hand.

"I know, keep a close eye out … I need to see someone." He answered and instantly the two warriors vanished from the rooftop.

**THE BEGINNING- Part VI: The Heartless and Kingdom Hearts **

The clock had struck seven o'clock and Rinoa wished Tifa goodbye before she made her way out to travel to the other side of the city to search for Axel, Larxene and Demyx at the specified location they had named. Rinoa had a feeling she could trust them so there was little fear as she got into her car and left after wishing her best friend luck with the night's rush.

Tifa now was going through the night thinking about how she had been so avoidant towards Tidus. Despite Tifa being an overly willing participant of last night's events she wasn't too sure about what she had done. She didn't want Tidus to believe that was where their relationship would now lead. Tifa had mindlessly served the patrons as she moved from table to table barely thinking about those who's orders she took, but about how Tidus had felt.

Earlier in the day, Tidus had attempted to speak with her but she had given him the cold treatment. She had refused to speak to him and he left without so much a word. It was a Saturday so he didn't have work or have to take Denzel anywhere. He had been gone the entire day and Tifa was beginning to worry. He was capable of taking care of himself but accidents do happen. Tifa was shaken from her day dreams as Denzel ran into her leg on his way out. Tifa almost didn't catch the boy hastily heading towards the exit, luckily she was out of her stupor and grabbed Denzel's shoulder and stopped him, "Where are you going?" Tifa asked as Denzel sighed and looked down.

"I… I was going to her church to pray for Cloud to come home." Denzel said honestly. Tifa released him instantly and fought a gasp. She forced a smile and with that Denzel ran from the bar to Aeris's church. Tifa stared after him and sighed. She turned back to the patrons of the bar only to have a young woman tap her on her shoulder. Tifa turned and came face to face with a young woman with light red hair that seemed pinkish. Tifa smiled and immediately went to telling the young girl she was too young to be in here, but the girl spoke first.

"My name is Kairi, I know this will sound total strange but I've come a long way looking for a guy named Cloud, I'm looking for a friend who once fought alongside him. A bunch of people said the best place to look is here at this bar and to ask a woman named Tifa… are you Tifa?" Kairi asked crossing her fingers. Tifa was speechless so she just nodded.

"Yes, my name is Tifa, but sadly Cloud isn't here… he left around a year ago." Tifa said sadly. Kairi's eyes perked up and she grinned.

"Well that must mean he's with Sora and Riku." Kairi grinned, "I'm sorry for bothering you, I guess I better keep looking… thanks again Tifa." Kairi turned to leave but Tifa had finally processed what she had just heard and stopped the young girl in her tracks.

"Wait!" Tifa nearly yelled causing many of the people in the bar to look at her strangely. Tifa apologized and walked outside the door with Kairi before continuing, "who's Sora and Riku? How do they know Cloud… how do you know him… he never mentioned a Sora, Riku or a Kairi to me before." Kairi stared at Tifa for a moment before shrugging.

"Well he never seemed like the kinda guy to speak about such things, he's more of the quiet type." Kairi grinned as Tifa smiled.

"Yeah… definitely the quiet type." Tifa grinned. Kairi walked towards the windows of the bar and touched the glass. She then turned back to Tifa and finally she looked out into the streets.

"A long time ago, Cloud helped Sora on a journey, I never really saw Cloud myself, but Sora wouldn't shut up about him after we reunited…" Kairi stopped and laughed, "maybe I should have made sure we're talking about the same Cloud first. Sora told me he had this massive sword that was as thick as he was wide and as tall as he himself was tall. Cloud also had spiky blond hair… so does that sum up your Cloud or do you think I'm insane?" Kairi asked as Tifa laughed as she held back her tears.

"That's him alright." She smiled happily. Kairi smiled and turned to allow Tifa a moment to compose herself.

"You and him are close uh?" Kairi asked over her shoulder but Tifa didn't respond. "Tifa?" Kairi turned around to find that Tifa was looking off to the side with a saddened expression.

"Everyone thinks that… with the way I carry on about him… but if you asked him about me, you'd think he barely knew me." Tifa sighed being too tired to cry. Kairi felt extremely guilty about her words and tried to say anything that would get the woman out of the mood she was currently in.

"I'm so stupid, I meant to say… uh… dang it." Kairi sighed as Tifa smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I know how I feel about him that's all that matters. Look Kairi I would appreciate it a lot if you could tell me where you think they are… Sora, Riku and Cloud that is…" Tifa asked the young woman who refused.

"I've got to keep looking." Kairi said hoping Tifa would understand.

"I understand, just… if you find Cloud tell him to come home… everyone misses him." Tifa grinned as she rushed to aid another customer as Kairi left.

**Aeris's Church**

Down near Aeris's church, Denzel pushed open the church doors and walked in slowly. It had been a few months since he had came here but he had thought that maybe if he prayed to her hard enough like he had prayed to be free from the stigma, Cloud would come back. Denzel walked around the still damaged portion of the church and approached the flowers that grew there. He smiled and lifted a few up into his hand. Denzel smiled and then crotched down onto his knees before he clasped his hands together tightly along with his eyes.

"please bring Cloud home, please bring Cloud home" Denzel chanted over and over again before a sound echoed through the church. He stood up quickly and turned around. "Who's there?" Denzel called out and suddenly he saw a shadow run across the entrance. Denzel's heart quickened with fear as footsteps echoed outside. "Cloud… where are you." Denzel closed his eyes and began to pray harder.

**Seventh Heaven**

Tidus walked up the steps of the bar and took a breath. He was going to try and communicate with Tifa despite the fact she was busy. He needed to at least talk about what had happened between them. He knew that he should have stopped her but being loved had felt too good, too familiar. He pushed the door open and scanned the packed room for his girlfriend. He spotted her behind the bar staring off into space. Tidus took a breath and made his way over towards her.

Tifa had barely noticed anyone approaching so when someone clasped her shoulder, her eyes went wide and she snapped awake. Tifa grabbed the hand and squeezed it to the point of nearly breaking the appendage. "Tifa it hurts…" Tidus growled out lowly trying not to cause a scene. Tifa's eyes refocused and instantly she released Tidus. He gripped his hand in pain and shook it to get the feeling back into his fingers.

"Tidus I'm so sorry," Tifa exclaimed and grabbed his hand lovingly and examined it closely. Tidus smiled at her and shook his head.

"Tifa, I'll survive." Tidus placed his other hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "I don't want you to hate me Tifa… for the other night…" Tidus said quickly but Tifa was the one to interrupt him.

"No, I initiated the events of last night and I shouldn't have been so cold towards you." Tifa stopped and sighed again. "I'm just so messed up, I'm a wreck." She admitted but Tidus laughed.

"Yeah right, you're the strongest woman I know." Tidus grinned and ran his hands through her hair slowly. Tifa closed her eyes and almost purred at his touch. She hugged him close and leaned back slightly to look into his eyes. She knew that eventually she'd love him forever but would she forget Cloud in the process. Tifa shook her head slightly to clear it and stepped back from Tidus and his intoxicating touch. She smiled at him and looked back down.

"Tidus, I want to talk later tonight about us…" Tifa stated as Tidus went a little pale.

"You're not breaking up with me over last night are you?" Tidus asked sadly but Tifa shook her head.

"No… in fact I was thinking we'd talk more about our relationship and where to go from here… I mean do we both want to keep sex as a part of our relationship or should we just wait… you know." Tifa blushed as Tidus did the same and he nodded.

"Alright then tonight." Tidus smiled and leaned in to peck Tifa's cheek, "I have some work to do, so when I'm done I'll come down and help." Tidus grinned as Tifa nodded.

"That would be nice."

**Aeris's Church**

Denzel had been praying for nearly thirty minutes and decided that it was time he went home. Hopefully whoever had been outside had left and he wouldn't have to worry about trouble. At that very thought Denzel frowned. "Cloud never feared anything, so why should I?" Denzel huffed and stuck his chest out and proceeded towards the entrance only to hear a chattering noise from outside. Denzel's bravery quickly vanished. He looked around for anything to use as a weapon and found a sharp wooden plank. Denzel gulped and then slowly approached the church door. He looked through the crack and saw nothing.

"It's probably just those stupid cats running around again." Denzel reassured himself. He walked out of the church with the plank still in hand and the moment he was away from the church steps the chattering noise returned. Denzel froze and turned around slowly. Behind him stood two humanoid looking shadows… the problem was that the shadows were the ones standing in front of him. Denzel gulped as the creatures seemed to size him up. He stepped back and instantly a swooshing sound came from behind him. He turned and five more of the same creatures were coming from the ground. Denzel broke into a run past them before they fully emerged and pulled out the phone Tifa had gotten him for his birthday. In a rush Denzel pounded the talk button as he ran as fast as he could to outrun the shadow creatures chasing him.

**Seventh Heaven**

Tifa heard the phone ringing and thought Tidus would answer it so she kept serving drinks. Upstairs Tidus was so engrossed in his work that he had let the phone ring thinking Tifa would answer it. The phone stopped and both thought the other had answered it so they went back to their normal routines. Suddenly the phone rang again. Tifa sighed and called up to Tidus "Can you get that… I'm kinda busy." Tifa called up to him as Tidus searched for the phone under the piles of paper work Reeve had given him. Almost instantly the phone stopped ringing just as Tidus had found it.

"Great now they'll be calling back in two seconds…" Tidus checked to ID and saw that it was Denzel's phone. "I thought Denzel was in his room…" Tidus trailed off as he hung the phone up and went down the hall to Denzel's room to find it empty. Tidus frowned and went back to the phone and redialed the number.

Denzel had tried calling Tifa but no one answered and the monsters were catching up to him. One of the creatures appeared in front of him and swatted him backwards knocking the phone from Denzel's hands. The phone flew across the floor and flipped shut. Denzel scrambled to his feet and was swatted forward by another shadow creature. This one had used its claws and sliced into Denzel's back. Denzel could feel his blood running down his back but he got up and tried to run. Just as the creatures were about to attack him his phone rang again. Each of the creatures reacted and attacked the phone savagely. Denzel began to shed tears of fear as his body began to betray him. He had wanted to run but his legs wouldn't listen. He watched as the Shadow creatures silenced the phone and then turned towards him. "Tifa!!!" He screamed and finally he was able to run with what little strength he had left.

Back at the bar, Tidus grew suspicious as the voice mail system came on faster than it should have. Tidus went downstairs and found Tifa arguing with a drunkard. He quickly pushed the guy out of the bar and explained what he knew to Tifa. "Denzel's probably just calling to tell us he's coming back late." Tifa reassured as she went to call him, "I'll call him, just make sure none of them try to reach behind the counter." Tifa sighed as Tidus instantly swatted another drunkard's hand as he reached over the counter. Tifa frowned instantly as the voice mail system instantly answered. Tifa took the phone from her ear and looked at it strangely, "Denzel never turns his phone off…" Tifa's heart began to race and instantly she knew something was wrong. "Tidus Denzel needs me!" Tifa exclaimed in panic.

Denzel hadn't gotten far before the creatures jumped onto his back and slammed him into the ground. "Someone help!!" He screamed as a creature slashed at his arm leaving a deep cut. "HELP!!!" Denzel cried as tears ran down his face "TIFA!!!" He yelled again as another creature whipped him from the ground by his ankle and threw him across the ground. Denzel landed awkwardly on his right shoulder and a loud pop echoed through his ears.

Denzel struggled to turn onto his back as the creatures once again ran at him. With tears and blood flowing freely from his face Denzel screamed the only name he could think of, the only one who would save him.

Denzel screamed his name, "CLOUD!!!!!" As the creatures jumped through the air a black figure appeared in front of Denzel. He kneeled down and stared shocked at the young boy ignoring the shadow creatures who closed in. Denzel stared at the hooded man with tears in his eyes and finally fainted. With a single swing of his sword the Heartless were dispersed instantly. The man lifted Denzel up and vanished with him.

Tifa and Tidus had hastily thrown everyone from the bar and headed towards Aeris's church. When they arrived they found no sign of Denzel. Tidus continued to check the area and then he found it. "TIFA!!" Tidus yelled in panic and she came running. Tidus lifted up the crumpled and mangled pieces of Denzel's phone and showed her what appeared to be blood stains on the ground. Tifa's eyes burst into tears and she sank to her knees.

"No…no…" Tifa whispered as she held herself and shook with sobs. Tidus fell to his knees next to her and stared down at the ground, "It's all my fault." Tifa cried as her sobs got louder. Tidus jerked his head up as tears flowed from his face.

"No! It was mine!! I wasn't doing anything! I could have answered the phone!!!" Tidus yelled and finally fell to his face and pounded the ground. Tifa merely cried more as she realized the one thing she had shared with Cloud was now… gone. She had always seen Denzel as that small part of Cloud that she could never let go of. To Tifa, Denzel was her son and Cloud had been his father. Despite Cloud's absence, Tifa would always hold a small beacon of hope that he would return as long as Denzel was with her. Now, Tifa felt alone and vulnerable.

It took nearly half an hour for either to finally get up from their sadness and go home after checking nearly every inch of the area. When they got home, Yuffie had just walked in with Vincent and they were told the news. Yuffie broke into tears while Vincent's scowl intensified beyond anything anyone had ever seen.

"Who did this?!" He hissed and for a moment Tifa and Tidus were more afraid than sad.

"We don't know, he tried…" Tifa stopped as her tears returned. Vincent wasted no time and vacated the home. Tidus struggled to stand but finally he gave up and fell to his knees again crying for failing a child who he had begun to befriend. Tifa continued to cry and ran to her room to be alone while Tidus and Yuffie remained unmoving from their spots. Vincent had never felt such hatred in his entire existence… he had thought that Weiss had angered him but the thing that would kill a boy… Vincent nearly erupted into Chaos at the simple thought. He moved rapidly through the night. He was going to find the body even if it took eternity. Vincent knew that if he could find the body he'd find who did this.

The next day was a quiet one, as Tifa rose from her bed feeling as if a part… the final part of her heart had been ripped out. She frowned and then it turned into a fierce scowl. She hated whoever would take a child's life. She would find the person or persons responsible and make them suffer. Tifa wanted to hate, but the degree of pain she felt outweighed her anger and finally she broke down again.

Rinoa had walked into the bar to find Yuffie and Tidus lying on the ground asleep. There was no sign of Tifa and Denzel wasn't up running around. "Tifa?" Rinoa called after she heard a faint sob. Rinoa checked to see if Yuffie and Tidus were indeed alive and after making sure she ran upstairs. Rinoa reached the top of the stairs and heard Tifa sobbing uncontrollably. Rinoa rushed into Tifa's room and found her friend huddled in the corner crying. "Tifa what's wrong?" Rinoa asked as she knelt beside her.

Tifa could barely form the words from her mouth as the sobs and tears allowed no other action. Tifa launched herself into Rinoa's arms and continued to cry. Rinoa hugged Tifa close and waited for her to speak but Tifa continued to cry. At that moment Vincent stormed upstairs with his gun, Cerberus, pointing in Rinoa's direction. She paused in shock and when Vincent finally noticed her he relaxed slightly. He put his weapon away and looked down.

"Vincent what's going on?" Rinoa demanded as Vincent gasped and then closed his eyes in pain.

"It's… " Vincent stopped and took a breath. Rinoa knew it was serious if Vincent could barely speak it. "It's Denzel… something… he's… gone." Vincent whispered but Rinoa heard him loud and clear. Tifa's sobs increased tenfold as Rinoa's eyes began to water.

"No…" She said barely above a whisper, "Who did this?"

"We weren't able to find anything… nothing, not even a trace". Vincent spoke softly as Rinoa's eyes began to water, she paused her tears and looked at Vincent before storming out of the room. He quickly followed her after seeing the rage in her eyes. "You have an idea about who is responsible for this." Vincent had grabbed her arm quite forcefully but Rinoa took the pain which was nothing compared to what she felt in her heart.

"I think I know who may." Rinoa replied and instantly Tifa had ceased her tears and stood behind Rinoa and Vincent. She had heard both Vincent and Rinoa from her room and she wanted to know who was responsible.

"I'm coming with you." She said, her eyes red from crying. Rinoa nodded and the three left the bar without thinking to wake up Tidus or Yuffie. Rinoa led them down into the slums where Axel, Larxene and Demyx resided. Rinoa walked into an apartment building and climbed several flights of stairs before running down a corridor and banging on a door. Vincent and Tifa stood beside her intent on seeing who would know what happened to Denzel.

"Hold on, jeez!" Axel came to the door without a shirt wearing gray pajama's he looked at Rinoa's red eyes and then to the woman who owned the bar named Tifa and finally to the guy he knew as Vincent Valentine. "Hey look Rinoa I know you know where we live but that doesn't mean this place can be your new get together spot…" Axel stopped as Vincent aimed Cerberus at his head. Axel stared down the barrel of the gun and became serious. "listen, I seriously insist that you reconsider your next actions…" Axel said threatening as Vincent cocked the gun. Axel narrowed his eyes and was about to react but Rinoa stopped Vincent.

"Stop they had nothing to do with this." She said and Tifa spoke up.

"They aren't normal people, I've seen them use their abilities during the Deepground crisis, how do we know they aren't the ones responsible?" Tifa growled while staring at Axel with hatred. At the moment anyone who could even seem suspicious was her enemy. Axel frowned and turned to Rinoa before returning to his calmer self.

"I see something's a miss." Axel said as Larxene and Demyx came to the door in their pajamas.

"Something happened to Denzel… the boy from the bar… I think it may be the Heartless you told me about." Rinoa sighed sadly and Axel's eyes widened.

"You think those things got the kid…" Axel said softly and then reassessed Vincent's anger. He looked down as did Larxene and Demyx. "Come in, let us explain. This is Larxene that's Demyx and I'm Axel." Axel said calmly. He had not met the kid but he had seemed like a well behaved young man that had a lot going for him.

Vincent, Tifa and Rinoa walked in and Larxene wasted no time on pleasantries. "We, like Rinoa, aren't from this world. Our world was altered the day Kingdom Hearts appeared miraculously in the sky."

"Kingdom Hearts?" Vincent whispered and Demyx nodded,

"If the Heartless got the boy then Kingdom Hearts is the cause of all this." Demyx answered. Vincent frowned while Tifa gasped. Larxene looked away and out the window as she continued where Demyx stopped.

"Do any of you remember seeing a large heart-shaped moon in the sky… maybe a year or so ago?" She asked and both Vincent and Tifa nodded, "That was the entrance gate to Kingdom Hearts… the symbol of all power. Kingdom Hearts the heart of all worlds. What does this have to do with the Heartless, as we explained to Rinoa last night; everything… you see we are all made up of several different components that make us whole… the heart, the soul and the body. The body houses the heart and the soul. The Soul gives us life, while the heart is what makes us who we are. Everything has a heart, even this planet. The heart of this world, of you, me and everyone else is connected to Kingdom Hearts. You see Heartless are created when darkness takes over a heart separating it from the body and soul. The Heartless's powers depend on the power of the heart that turned to darkness. To explain our abilities is simple but you may see us differently afterwards." Larxene stated and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Heartless are made when a heart is taken and placed in darkness, but what becomes of the body and soul? You see sometimes if the heart is strong enough or the will within the soul is strong, a Nobody is created… we were Nobodies." Larxene explained causing Vincent and Tifa's eyes to widen. "the three of us served a man who's Heartless had failed to gain Kingdom Hearts. From our time with him we learned of the Heartless and how they are able to take a person's being and make it disappear, while turning that person into a heartless… if this is the fate of the child, then I am terribly sorry." Larxene spoke sincerely. Tifa broke down into tears again as Rinoa looked down in pain. "You see, Kingdom Hearts is power and every dark creature desires power. Something catastrophic has happened in the realm of Kingdom Hearts and so the worlds have merged while others were snuffed out. Hearts that are strong are often preserved after the destruction of a planet, thus the reason we're here." Larxene concluded.

"So that means Denzel is gone forever?" Tifa asked and the blond before her nodded. Tifa broke down into more tears. Vincent stepped forward and spoke up.

"You said you were Nobodies, being without hearts… does that mean you regained your hearts?" Vincent asked still not trusting of the trio.

"In a way, we were given hearts so that we ourselves could be what you see as normal. We can feel and experience emotions, without having to revert to our former selves. It's very confusing so don't ask me to explain it. If you're lucky, the kid has a strong heart and his nobody returns… at least then you'll have a part of him with you." Axel explained but got quiet once Vincent shot him a glare.

"Tell us, why would the Heartless be here?" Vincent asked intent on getting to the bottom of this.

"Well it's obvious, they're looking for hearts. The last times they were free, they were being controlled by someone… but the Heartless don't need to be controlled to devour hearts, it's their nature, just as eating to survive is ours." Axel replied and Vincent shot him another glare. "The first time, Ansem controlled the Heartless; he was the Heartless version of the guy we used to follow, Xemnas." Axel explained.

"Who?" Vincent asked wanting to get the names down.

"Ansem and Xemnas, A-N-S-E-M and X-E-M-N-A-S, Ansem and Xemnas, got it memorized?" Axel asked as Vincent frowned. Larxene then stopped Axel and continued,

"Xemnas, the Nobody to Ansem's Heartless, was our leader, we believe he was defeated if not, then he could be responsible for this." Larxene explained.

"So you're leader did this?" Tifa asked as her anger flared. Demyx and Axel backed away as Larxene answered.

"We no longer follow him. We have no reason to obtain Kingdom Hearts, and even if Xemnas survived the attack, I doubt he would have used Kingdom Hearts in this way, it was complete and ready to give each of us hearts." Larxene explained. Vincent stopped them both and was about to ask them a question when Tifa's cell rang. She opened it upon seeing Tidus's number and answered

"Hi Tidus…" Tifa spoke sadly into the phone. Tidus could be heard yelling into the phone and instantly Tifa's eyes widened. She dropped the phone from her hands and held her mouth. She quickly picked it up and smiled happily as tears of joy ran down her face. "I'll be right there!" Tifa said and closed her phone. "They've found Denzel… the hospital called and Tidus is there right now looking at him… I gotta go." Tifa exclaimed in joy. Axel smiled and stood up.

"How about we go the express way." Axel grinned as he snapped his fingers and was dressed in a long black coat instantly.

"Axel, don't" Larxene warned but he shrugged her off.

"The kid's safe and Tifa here wants to see him immediately, so why not lend her a helping hand… you and Demyx can stay here." Axel turned to Tifa and the other two who seemed shocked at his new appearance. He grinned to them and then off to the side a large black portal opened. Tifa gasped in shock as she examined Axel once more and then looked back to the portal. "Are you three ready?" Axel asked motioning to the portal. Tifa didn't move instead she stared at Axel with a glare and dropped to a fighting stance. Axel looked shocked and confused. He held his hands up in defense and spoke, "what's wrong, it's just a portal." Axel explained as Larxene gave him an 'I told you not to' from behind him as Tifa finally spoke.

"So you're going to act stupid," Tifa hissed and was ready to rip his head off, all of them, for lying. She continued, "so when were you going to tell us about being able to do that?" Tifa growled as Axel scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Well, I guess being able to teleport wasn't such a big thing to me, considering everyone in the Organization could easily do it." Axel replied and then continued, "I'll explain everything later but how about we head to the hospital?" Vincent drew his gun on Axel and stood beside Tifa.

"She obviously doesn't trust you so you better start explaining."

Axel sighed and began, "We used to work in a group called Organization XIII, the thirteen of us were all able to do this," Axel said as he closed the portal. Tifa frowned and he continued, "I didn't say anything because teleporting is as basic as throwing a punch is for you." He said looking at Tifa who accepted the answer but spoke again.

"So you've never used this anytime you've been on this planet?" Tifa asked as Axel looked at her oddly,

"Of course I have, we use to be able to travel across dimensions and worlds, but since we received our hearts, that power has been restricted to moving around this planet." Axel explained.

"So which one of you were in my bar the other day?" Tifa asked and continued, "who was the one who ran from me when Sephiroth had appeared?" Tifa asked as Axel, Larxene and Demyx looked between each other and then stared at Tifa cautiously.

"Why do you think it was one of us?" Axel asked slowly.

"It was a guy, you or Demyx, was dressed exactly how you were but he had his hood on his head. He controlled these faceless creatures." Tifa said. Axel frowned and thought for a moment.

"Let's talk about this after we see the kid." Axel explained and opened the portal again. He turned to Larxene and Demyx, "hey keep an eye out got it?" Axel asked as he walked into the portal. Vincent followed without hesitation. Tifa looked to Rinoa who nodded.

"We can trust them Tifa, they have nothing to gain from our downfall." Rinoa explained and ushered Tifa into the dark portal. Almost instantly Tifa and the other three were standing outside in the alley of the hospital.

"That was amazing…" Tifa whispered as she looked at herself and finally Axel spoke.

"Let's go see the kid." He reminded her and she nodded. Tifa rushed into the hospital and ran to the room Tidus told her Denzel slept in. When she came to the right hallway, she saw Tidus sitting outside with Yuffie, both were hunched over lying their head in their hands. Tidus looked up as he heard footsteps and saw Tifa running down the hall.

"Tifa!!" He called as he hugged her briefly before walking her into the room. Tifa hurried to the bed and looked heartbrokenly at the young boy in the bandages across his chest, his arm was in a cast and his face was bruised. Tifa nearly fell into tears but the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kirsch," he walked over to Denzel's bedside in front of and opposite Tifa. He looked at Denzel and spoke, "we've been taking care of him since early this morning. We didn't know who he was until just moments ago… his personal information had been miraculously filled out. We normally would have thought of it as some joke, but we contacted your home phone and when Tidus reacted so emotionally over the young man we knew it was a miracle." Tifa stared at the doctor and he continued on, "His wounds should be much more grave, it's as if someone used powerful magic on his wounds. His body is healing itself… the only drawback is that he is in a slight coma. That in itself isn't a bad thing because he isn't awake to feel his body's pain or interrupt the healing process. Let me show you." Dr. Kirsch pulled back the bandages on Denzel's chest and Tifa and Tidus watched as the deep gashes slowly were closing. "In this rate he'll be fine within a matter of hours to a day. He doesn't need the bandages or the cast, it's just hospital policy."

"Thank you so much doctor." Tifa whispered as she stared down at Denzel. Her heart soared beyond anything she could even imagine, he was alive and safe. Axel looked at the kid just as the doctor began to leave and spoke,

"Hey, doc, did anyone see who dropped him off?" The doctor shook his head and spoke.

"That's the strangest part of it all. We heard a loud banging coming from this very room. It had been vacant so no one should have been in here. Anyway, several nurses finally checked it out and they saw the boy. Someone brought him here and vanished into thin air." The doctor explained as he walked away leaving the group to mull over his words. Axel grinned and turned to Tifa.

"You said that someone dressed like me with the ability to move through portals just like me, was at your bar and you saw him on another occasion too, right? Did he hurt you in anyway?" Axel asked with a growing smiled. Tifa thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"He appeared in my bar while I was the only one there and right before Tidus and I were about to attack these grayish creatures." Tifa explained as Axel looked confused.

"Did they all look the same, and if so, were they all mindless looking?" Axel asked and added, "did those creatures do anything to harm you in anyway?" Axel asked as Tifa shook her head.

"Come to think of it… they appeared with an old enemy of ours made a move to attack me… now that I think about it, they acted as if they were protecting me." Tifa explained and Axel laughed out loud with joy. Tifa was taken back as was the others in Denzel's room. He quickly quieted down and smiled. Vincent didn't like his spacey behavior and so he decided to put Axel on the spot and ask his earlier question that had plagued his mind since listening to their story.

"You said at one point you were Nobodies, now that we know Denzel will be fine, explain that." Vincent said still not fully trusting Axel. Axel laughed and grinned.

"Of course… actually Tifa's situation has everything to do with that!" Axel laughed

"What, that doesn't make sense." Tidus countered as Axel lifted his hand and calmed him down.

"It's simple, the guy who's been following Tifa and keeping her safe, is the same guy who helped myself Larxene and Demyx get our hearts, I'm going to bet that he was the same guy who saved the kid and brought him here!" Axel grinned as Tifa's eyes widened, Axel nodded and continued. "Remember how I said we worked in a group called Organization XIII, well I was number VIII and there was this one kid who was a newbie, but he was my best friend, number XIII, Roxas." Axel stopped for dramatic effect and continued, "Roxas, the Key of Destiny as we called him, had found his heart some how and then defeated the three of us and sent us through Kingdom Hearts and here we are. Man, I can't believe it." Axel grinned as Tifa stared at him. Axel shook out of his daze and grinned. "I see you're still lost.

"If he's your friend why did he need to defeat you?" Rinoa asked as Axel held his hands up.

"We were evil at the time okay, Roxas set us straight, he was even going to finish us off if it hadn't been for the others that appeared." Axel stopped and turned to the kid, "Yeah I remember now, Roxas had said he needed Kingdom Hearts… but I don't know for what… the other hooded guys with Roxas said something to him and then instead of using the gateway to Kingdom Hearts to reach what they needed, Roxas used it to give us hearts." Axel smiled and then turned to Tifa. "If you see him again, you make sure to tell him Axel's looking to thank him." Axel smiled. He looked down at Denzel and continued, "And tell the kid that if he needs someone to look out for him, I'm always free." Axel smiled as he vanished in a dark wisp of air.

Tifa looked down at Denzel and smiled. "Well now that we know who's been looking out for us, I guess it's time we thanked him instead of chase after him." Tidus grinned as Tifa looked at him and smiled.

"I think you're right." Tifa smiled as she ran her hands through Denzel's hair.

**THE BEGINNING- Part VII: The Fall of Chaos**

Number VII stood next to Number II looking over the city both were silent thinking of last night's events. Number II turned to say something to Number VII but a dark portal opened up and Number X stepped out. Number II looked back to her and nodded, "Thanks for saving him." Number II stated and looked back across the city. Number I had allowed, Numbers II, VII and X to look over the planet while they researched the possible uses Xehanort could have for devouring the planets.

Number X walked between the two and then turned to Number II, "could you excuse us?" She asked and Number II nodded before vanishing. Number X looked to her side and watched number VII. He stood still and finally his hood turned in her direction. Number X walked over to him and kissed him for a moment. She leaned back and then hugged him. She stepped back and whispered, "I just don't understand why the Heartless would attack him so viscously… could he be another Keyblade master?" She asked as Number VII looked at her quickly. Number X stepped back and held her gloved hands up in front of her. "Relax, it was just a suggestion." She grinned beneath her hood. Number VII sighed and hung his shoulders.

"All I know is that the Heartless have overstepped their boundaries, he is just a child." Number VII explained and Number X nodded.

"That's the reason I used my strongest healing spells on him. He'll be fine though, just a little sleepy, but everything will go back to normal for him." Number X explained. Number VII nodded and then walked towards the edge of the building they stood.

"Have the others found anything yet?" He asked and she shook her head but stopped.

"Actually, yes… remember how we almost had a chance to stop Xehanort a few months ago, right when you received that trinket?" Number X asked as Number VII pulled out the pendant with the mark of SOLDIER on it. "yeah that, well we discovered that he's searching for specific hearts… for what we don't know yet, but we're working on it." Number VII nodded and turned from her before jumping to another building. She sighed and followed effortlessly.

"I want to be alone, for today." He threw over his shoulder and Number X stopped and vanished. Number VII continued on his way until he had landed on the outskirts of the town. He then vanished out into the desert surrounding Edge and waited. "Where are you?" He asked quietly and looked around. Number VII stood in the same spot for the entire day. As the sun began to finally set Number VII looked up and sighed, "and it only took eight hours." He sighed.

A flash of light illuminated the sky and then a bright light surrounded in a dark blue-ish aura appeared. Number VII looked down and used his hood to shield his eyes from the light as the being floated down in front of him. "I see you've been searching for me… I was wondering why you stood in the middle of a desert." Sephiroth grinned as he folded him arms.

"You've crossed the line, we had a strict deal that you stay away from all living beings." Number VII growled, Sephiroth shrugged and stepped closer.

"I did nothing that was against our treaty, you made sure of that… besides why would I sacrifice my chance at perfection, I just want to ensure I get what I want is that so wrong?" Sephiroth asked. Number VII stood motionless for a moment and continued,

"You agreed to help us, as long as you were given the power to reach perfection, we've done nothing to hamper your goal while you've done nothing to help us," Number VII replied. Sephiroth grinned and nodded his head.

"I have given my word that I will aid you, and I honor my word. Do I have yours that I'll be granted what I desire?" Sephiroth asked with a grin and Number VII nodded, "good, now I'll be going." Sephiroth then lifted into the air and vanished. Number VII sighed and instantly Number II appeared

"I see you spoke with Sephiroth." Number II hissed and Number VII almost started laughing.

"Relax," He sighed as the two continued to travel through the desert. Unknown to both, Vincent Valentine had heard the end of the conversation with Sephiroth and now decided to follow the two. He knew that if anyone was aligned with Sephiroth they couldn't be trusted.

**Vincent's Viewpoint**

Vincent followed the two through the desert and to the cliff that overlooked Edge where Zack's sword was stabbed into the ground. Vincent slowly crept closer to the two keeping hidden in the shadows as he tried to listen to their conversation.

"That what make us Organization XIII… without you we're Organization XII…" Vincent heard one say almost clearly before they spoke softer words.

"We'll… the others ….Xehanort…" Vincent knew it was useless because they were speaking far too low for him to hear clearly but he stored away what they had been saying. He listened closely and caught one of them speaking.

"…the boy…" Vincent tried to listen closer but all he heard were mumbles and then another phrase, "… kill him…" Vincent thought back to the night he believed the child to have been murdered and instantly he allowed his anger to over take him and transformed into his chaos mode. The two cloaked figures turned at the feeling of another presence and dodged the gunfire Chaos sent at them. One of the figures said something to the other and instantly he vanished into a dark portal. Chaos stared at the single cloaked figure and aimed his gun.

The cloaked man held his hands out and instantly Vincent in Chaos form could recognize the bandaged blade. The man before Chaos pushed forward without a second thought and attacked. Chaos dodged the attack and flew into the sky but the man was faster than expected and launched himself through the air and slashed at Chaos.

Chaos dodged and fired a shot to rattle the man who he knew had to be Cloud. "I suggest you stop." Vincent/Chaos spoke but the man didn't listen to him and attacked again. Thinking that the man had ignored him Vincent opted to knock him out and so he attacked fully, only wanting to harm instead of kill the man he believed to be Cloud. The hooded man dodged Chaos's shots and deflected a few back at him. Chaos growled and ducked under his returned attacks and rushed forward to attack but the man dodged again. Chaos was about to speak again but the man pushed forward extremely quickly and nearly skewered him through the chest. Chaos dodged at the last second but the force from the mysterious man's attack knocked him back.

The mysterious man went to attack again but Chaos moved out of the way quickly and reappeared behind him and fired a shot that went through the hooded man's chest. Chaos growled and jumped into the sky to avoid the oncoming attack. The mysterious man had moved fast enough to leave an after-image of himself and Chaos wasn't going to fall for that trick again. He flew forward and fired several more times but the mysterious man blocked each shot and then jumped out of the way as Chaos flew close to the ground where he had once stood. The mysterious man jumped out of the way again and then ran towards the sword stuck in the ground. He stared at it momentarily and then with his large sword in his right hand, he gripped the blade in his left and pulled it from the ground. He twirled the large Buster Sword around his head and then aimed it in Chaos's direction.

A beam of light shot from the rusted weapon and struck Chaos head on. Chaos fell to the ground and quickly stood as he watched the hooded man stand with the two large weapons in both hands. The large sword wrapped in bandages was in his right while the Buster Sword he pulled from the ground was in his left and had looked as if the blade had been restored to perfect condition. The blade looked shiny, new and extra sharp. Chaos narrowed his eyes and was about to attack but the man held the sword in his left hand out and bandages instantly appeared all across the blade. Chaos shook off his surprise and attacked. The mysterious man ducked under Chaos's first shot and then deflected the second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth shots. By this time he was upon Chaos and kneed him in his stomach and then tried to connect with one of the swords but Chaos dodged again.

"Enough… this ends here…" The mysterious man growled as he lifted off the ground three feet and began to glow with blue light as black wing extended from his left shoulder and a white wing extended from his right. Chaos seemed shocked and amazed at the mysterious man as electricity encircled his form and crackled around him. He went into a crouched position as if he was still touching the ground and flew forward. Chaos had little time to react as he was slapped in the face with the back edge of the man's right handed weapon and then kneed in the side. From that point on, the man began to rapidly fly around Chaos hitting and attacking every angel of his body.

In moments Chaos passed out and Vincent's normal form returned. The mysterious man landed and dispersed his two weapons before he caught the unconscious Vincent Valentine and vanished.


	4. The Beginning Version 3

**Thank you so much for the Reviews, I appreciate them a lot!!!**

**Version 3 of THE BEGINNING Enjoy!**

* * *

**THE BEGINNING: Part VIII- Decided Fate**

Number IV sat in the white room in her assigned chair waiting on the others to appear. Below her an unconscious Vincent Valentine lies. Number I and III appeared in their respective seats, followed by Numbers VIII, IX, XII, and XIII. Number I looked down to the floor below from his high positioned throne-like chair and examined Vincent. Number III also gave the unconscious man a glance before propping his head upon his left hand as he leaned to the side in boredom.

Number IV looked to the empty chairs of Number II, V, VI, VII, X, and XI. She was about to comment on the missing members, but Number I spoke first, "He reminds me of Cloud." He stated, "The one from Hollow Bastion. They're both dress depressingly." Number I joked as Number III was the only one to laugh. Number IV looked down upon the man and shrugged. He had a great darkness within that could become problematic for them in the future, if he fell into the wrong hands.

"His name is Vincent Valentine…" Number VIII spoke up as he also took the similar sitting position of boredom as Number III. Number IX crossed her arms and her legs before she spoke in a pouting tone.

"I don't see how he's important at all." She sighed but Number III answered.

"He defeated a very powerful and very evil man named Weiss, who may be resurrected if Xehanort so wishes, we struck a deal with Sephiroth for assistance, maybe we can get this guy to join the cause. He should be a worthy ally, I believe." Number III explained as he turned to Number I, "what do you think? I know he won't stand a chance against Xehanort but he can still lend his help by occupying some of the heartless."

Number I stared down at the dark haired Vincent Valentine and thought. He looked to Number IV and she instantly spoke up. "Let's not forget that he may become a slave to Xehanort's darkness and we may have to fight him. Can we afford another enemy?" She reasoned as Number I crossed his arms and continued to think.

"What are our options if we decided to not use him as an ally?" Number I asked and number IV responded.

"We'd have to kill him, to ensure his darkness isn't used to strike against us. I wish there was another way, but I can't think of anything else, sorry." Number IV sighed as she became silent. Number XII and Number XIII both agreed with her idea but Number I shook his head.

"He does have great evil within, but he seems to have control over it…" Number I paused as Number XI appeared in her seat. She looked down at Vincent and turned to the others that sat in the circle of high white thrones.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Vincent Valentine, the man below, is having his fate decided." Number XII explained. Number XI nodded to her and then looked to Number I

"So what's the verdict?" She asked him as he just shrugged and looked down at Vincent again.

"He has a lot of darkness inside of him, which could mean hazardous to us, but at the same time he is an exceptional fighter, which is both good and bad for us, depending on which path he follows. We can either ask for his aid during all of this or destroy him now to make sure he doesn't turn to the darkness." Number I explained as Number XI thought before speaking.

"We don't need him, he's a good fighter but if there's darkness inside him then Xehanort will find a way to control his will even if he wants to help us. I propose a third option: make him stay out of this all together." Number XI explained as the others looked between themselves before she continued, "he may have a heart of light but it's shrouded in darkness. He'll want to help when Xehanort comes so we must find a way to make sure he stays far away." She explained as Number III spoke.

"What good will that do? Xehanort will just find him and make him do what he wants." Number III spoke but Number IV held her hand up.

"I'm starting to understand what she's saying," Number IV floated from her seat down to Vincent and landed softly near him. She looked up to Number I and III, before speaking. "The heart can withstand the darkness and its call, if the emotions within that heart are strong enough. To make sure he stays out of our way, we should tempt him with something he desires greatly." Number IV bent down and placed her hand onto Vincent's head and a soft glow began. After a few moments Number IV stepped back and nodded to herself. She vanished and reappeared in her chair as the other members of the Organization XIII waited for her news. "He, like any of us, does strongly love. A woman by the name of Lucrecia Crescent repeatedly crossed my mind while I was searching through his. I was even able to pinpoint the exact location in which Lucrecia Crescent lies. She seems to be placed within some kind of crystal formation, we can promise him her freedom if he stays away." Number IV explained as each of the members began to accept the idea themselves.

"Then it's decided, we'll use the woman as a way to keep him out of the way." Number I declared, he looked to Number VIII before speaking, "take him back, I'll come with you to start searching for where she is." Number I looked to Number III and IV. "are you two coming to help?" Number III shook his head and spoke.

"I'll continue researching the possible uses Xehanort has for the heart of the planets he's devouring." Number III turned to Number IV for a moment before looking back to Number I spoke, "she'll be enough, besides I'm sure they still there." Number III replied as he and Numbers IX, XI, XII and XIII vanished. Number VIII teleported down to Vincent and lifted the limp figure by his collar. He then opened a dark portal and began to walk through it but Number IV stopped him.

"Stay with him until he awakens and tell him our proposal. I doubt he should resist after seeing how deeply he cares for her." Number IV explained as she and Number I vanished. Number VIII sighed and effortlessly dragged Vincent into the portal.

He reappeared outside a bar that read Seventh Heaven above it. Number VIII grinned and shook his head before trudging up the stairs and placing Vincent before the door. Number VIII was about to knock but then looked up to the sky. "It's only four in the mourning at best…" He sighed and looked down to the unconscious man and then turned to leave. "He'll survive I'll just come back later when he's up and about." Number VIII huffed as he walked down the steps but stopped. He materialized a piece of paper and then a pen. He wrote a quick note and walked back up the steps and placed it upon Vincent's chest. "Sleep tight." Number VIII grinned as he turned back around and Number VII and Number II were behind him. "Are you two ever apart?" Number VIII questioned but neither spoke.

"What's that?" Number VII asked pointing to the note on Vincent's chest as Number VIII shrugged. "I'm talking about the note, don't play dumb." Number VII ordered as Number VII held his hands up in defense.

"Relax, we're doing him a favor. The note is just a detailed explanation and the specifics he has to follow in order for us to keep our word." Number VIII explained as Number II spoke up.

"Keep your word?" Number II asked and then stopped closer to Number VIII. "Let me guess, we've begun threatening him? First we befriend Sephiroth," Number II said pointing to Number VII, "now we threaten those that could be on our side." He pointed to Vincent but Number VIII held his hands up. He was about to respond but Number VII spoke.

"I wasn't too thrilled about joining sides with Sephiroth but he is a powerful ally, we may need him." Number VII defended himself. Number II was about to speak but Number VIII cut him off.

"We're just making sure he doesn't fall to Xehanort, because if that happens we'll have to destroy him… is asking for his help worth him losing his life? Hasn't he and the others suffered and risked their lives enough… why should we ask anyone else to die for this cause after they've survived so much?" Number VIII asked as he turned and walked into a black portal.

"I don't like where this is going…" Number II whispered.

"Me neither," Number VII sighed, "but he's right." Number II looked back to his friend and nodded.

"I know."

Number II and VII stared at Vincent's unmoving form and then another dark portal opened beside the two. Number X stepped out and turned her attention towards the door before looking back to Number II and VII. She climbed the steps and examined Vincent from where he sat unconscious and then turned back, "you didn't have to be that rough." She sighed and then walked back towards the two who stood silently and motionlessly in the street. The moon shined of their black coats causing the moonlight to intensify the darkness that concealed their faces. Number X sighed again to herself before turning back to face the bar. "The boy awoke today… he seems to be perfectly fine. I just came from checking on him." She explained.

"Someone seems to have a soft spot for kids…" Number II spoke softly as Number X turned back to him and replied.

"You think so?" Number X asked thoughtfully, but Number VII stopped the two.

"Let's go, we need to rest." He turned without waiting for their reply and walked into a dark portal. Number X shrugged and vanished. Number II looked back to the bar/home and stared up into one of the windows and saw Denzel staring back at him. At first Number II was shocked that he was awake but regained his composure and lifted a single finger towards the opening of his hood and held it there. After giving Denzel that sign, meaning to be quiet about what he'd seen, Number II gave a short wave and vanished.

**THE BEGINNING: Part IX- Epiphany**

Vincent awoke to the sound of a door opening near him. He quickly sat up and noticed a note fall from his chest. Vincent turned around from his position on the floor to see Tifa staring down at him in confusion. "Vincent what happened to you?!" Tifa exclaimed as she helped the gunman stand. Vincent hid the note from Tifa and winced as he tried to stand on his own strength. "Vincent say something." Tifa urged and finally he grunted with pain. Tifa gasped and helped him into the bar to a chair. She stepped back to observe him fully and shook her head. "Vincent, you're banged up pretty badly, who could have done this to you?" Vincent caught his breath before he looked up to Tifa and sighed.

"It's complicated, long and rather confusing." Vincent spoke but Tifa smiled.

"Please, Vincent, tell me. I need to know, I'll do my best to understand. Besides, I have a few hours before the bar must open." Tifa promised as Vincent began to retell the events

"Fine, here's a shorter version, after leaving the hospital I caught sight of a hooded man. He was running across rooftops when I saw him so to me it looked very suspicious. I followed him out into the wasteland and waited with him. Next thing I know, Sephiroth appears and the two begin arguing about some deal they have before Sephiroth disappears again. Another hooded figure comes, they leave deeper into the wasteland so I follow. I couldn't catch most of their conversation but I distinctly heard them refer to their group as Organization XIII. I decided to confront them…"

"Alone!!" Tifa asked shocked and angered, but Vincent held her anger at bay.

"Yes, it was the best course of action to take in my particular position. One of the men left while the other pulled out a sword strikingly familiar to Cloud's First Tsurugi, but this blade was wrapped in bandages. He was better than Cloud, better than Weiss… far better. He managed to restore Zack's sword and fire lasers from the tips of his blades. That did the most damage." Vincent sighed as most of his strength had returned and he went to stand. Tifa, on the other hand, had gotten extremely angry about the entire incident.

She grabbed Vincent by his shoulders and shoved him back into the seat. Vincent was shocked by her actions but remained silent as Tifa began to make growling sound deep within her throat. Vincent raised a brow at her questioningly which she never caught, luckily for him. "Vincent you have to be more careful! Going after those men alone was stupid! What if you had died?! I've lost Cloud, I almost lost Denzel and now you want to go and worry me to death!" Tifa exclaimed as Vincent looked down in shame. He hadn't thought about Tifa's situation until she had voiced it. He nodded solemnly to her. Tifa sighed and began again. "What I mean to say is that I don't want to lose anymore of my close loved ones. Please don't make me worry. I just couldn't take another friend leaving again." Tifa begged and Vincent nodded.

"I'm sorry Tifa… next time I'll be more careful, for your sake." Vincent stood and Tifa allowed him to pass this time.

"Vincent, tonight, Denzel, Tidus and I are having the whole gang over for a nice meal and to just hang out… do you think you're going to be able to make it?" Tifa asked as Vincent thought for a moment before giving her a short nod.

"See you tonight Tifa." Vincent bid farewell and stepped out the door. Once he was out of sight from Tifa's Seventh Heaven bar, he pulled out the slip of paper and read it.

_Valentine,_

_On behalf of the Organization, I offer you the proposal of a lifetime. We know about the situation of one Lucrecia Crescent and the tragedy that befell you both. We have the capabilities to bring her back to animated life once again and free her from the tomb she resides for a harmless price. Don't worry, Valentine we want in no way to use you at all, in fact it is the exact opposite. If you wish for us to reunite you with Ms. Crescent then I shall meet you outside of Edge tonight, midnight. I hope to see you Valentine. _

_Organization XIII_

Vincent dropped the note and trembled as the magnitude of what was just proposed to him. He stared down at his hands and then looked at the note before picking it up. Vincent clutched the note between his hands and took off. He would see this member of Organization XIII and get Lucrecia back.

Back in the bar, Tifa was just about to begin breakfast as she closed the door on Vincent, when Denzel walked downstairs holding his right arm in slight irritation. Tifa walked over to him and hugged him to her. "Denzel, I'm so happy to see you up and about." Tifa smiled as Denzel blushed and hugged her also.

"It's good to be able to move again." Denzel grinned up to her. Tifa released him and he went to the kitchen to wait on breakfast. Tifa entered the kitchen and began pulling out the pots and pans to get started. Tifa turned to look at Denzel and just smiled as he sat staring something on his hand unaware of her examination of him. Tifa gave a small sigh of satisfaction and turned back to preparing breakfast.

She had wanted nothing more than to drill Denzel about what happened that night at Aeris's church but thought against it. She didn't want to bring such horrible memories to Denzel's mind and she definitely didn't want to hear any of the pain he went through. It wasn't that she didn't want to hear it, it was the memory of thinking he could be gone, Tifa simply wanted to move on from the tragedy two nights ago and live for now. Denzel was fine and so, she wasn't going to become obsessed with the coming dangers or worry about every little thing happening. At that moment, Tifa wanted to spend time with her son, the child that would call her mom and Cloud dad.

The thought froze her up for a moment before she let out a defeated sigh. Tifa knew that no matter who was in her life or how many years or decades passed by she would and could never let Cloud go. He had somehow, unwillingly and inadvertently cemented himself within her heart. The sadness thing of it all, Tifa thought, was the fact he had no clue he meant so much to her. Tifa shook her head and continued to break the eggs into her mixing bowl and then moved to stir the pancake batter. She had to get over it for Denzel, for her relationship with Tidus, for her sanity.

Tifa paused in her actions of cooking breakfast as an epiphany hit her. "Maybe Aeris did to Cloud what he has done to me… maybe that's why he'll never belong to me…" Tifa whispered. Denzel cocked his head up and spoke.

"You say something?" Denzel asked knocking Tifa out of her daze. She turned and gave him a bright smile and replied.

"Oh, it's nothing, just running through the list of things I need to do today." Tifa lied as Denzel nodded and went back to staring off into space. Tifa turned back to the stove and counter-top as she fought back tears of rejection and sadness. She wouldn't cry now, not when Denzel had just been found, safe and sound.

**THE BEGINNING: Part X- The Four Guardians **

Number I and Number IV found Number VII and II inside of Aeris's church sometime after noon. The two men were standing with their backs to the door and showed no reaction to the presence of the other two who had entered. Number I cleared his throat and then spoke after Number II and Number VII turned around. "I see that you are deep in thought." Number I made his way closer to the two and then noticed the flowers within the church. "It's really nice in here." He commented as Number VII and Number II nodded. Number II looked back to Number IV and stared for a moment.

"I see you've brought a friend." Number II spoke and gave a small wave to Number IV. She finally made her way over to the trio and stood beside Number II. Number I and VII looked between the two for a brief moment before Number VII laughed.

"We should let you youngsters get to know each other better." He chuckled as Number II turned sharply to him while Number IV simply crossed her arms and looked down and off to the side in embarrassment.

"I'll remember this…" Number II hissed as Number VII held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry," He replied.

"Xehanort maybe making his move soon… just thought you should know." Number I explained as Number II and VII became serious. Number IV placed a hand onto Number II's shoulder before speaking to grab his full attention along with Number VII.

"We have decided Valentine's fate and he shall be exiled from the pending battle… Xehanort could use him against us and we would be forced to destroy him." Number IV explained and held her hand onto Number II's shoulder longer than she expected. He looked to her hand and then turned to stare into her hood. Number IV gasped and retracted her hand quickly. She stepped back to put some room between her and Number II. Number I stifled a laugh and then spoke himself.

"We need to be ready. I'll have some of the others run some reconnaissance around the planet, just to make sure Xehanort isn't plotting elsewhere, while the other half of us handle finding out why he is devouring the planets."

"That won't be necessary," Number X explained as she materialized behind the four and walked forward. Number VIII also appeared right behind her and the two approached the others. Number VIII tapped Number I on the shoulder and led him away from the four before he spoke up.

"Those four are more than capable of taking care of themselves… besides; we need to worry more about Xehanort's reasons behind devouring the planets. If we can save this one, that's great, but we need to ensure a way of stopping him. Wasting man power to save one planet isn't too bright." Number VIII persuaded but Number I shook his head.

"So you would let this place fall into darkness and let all who live here have their hearts taken and used by Xehanort?" Number I asked slightly angered. Number VIII held his hands up and then looked in the direction of Numbers II, IV, VII and X.

"All I'm saying is that those four are capable of handling this. I say have them stay here on this planet until Xehanort arrives then the rest of us should come riding to the rescue, but until then, let's find a way to stop whatever he's planning." Number VIII sighed. Number I stared at him for a moment before finally giving in.

"I'll allow it… but I still don't like it." Number I almost pouted. Number VIII shrugged and turned to the other four. Number I held him back and stepped forward. "You guys stay here and make sure what happened to Denzel doesn't happen again… I don't want anymore Heartless to harm the people on this planet." Number I then lifted his hand as a portal appeared. He stepped in and kept it open for Number VIII. He approached the four and waved.

"Now, you four love-birds stay out of trouble… and if Xehanort appears make sure to contact everyone." Number VIII requested and stepped in after Number I. Number VII stared at the closing portal and shook his head. Number VII turned to greet Number X but she greeted him first with a hug.

"We shouldn't be here in such plain sight. Denzel comes here often." Number X explained as Numbers II and IV agreed. Number VII turned back to the altar and lifted a yellow flower from the ground. Number X looked at the flower and then pulled it from his hands. "Oh… for me, how cute." She said mockingly as she held the flower close to her and twisted from side to side. Number VII stared at her before giving a small chuckle.

"You wish." He joked as Number X hit him and dropped the flower back into the ground without much thought. Number II watched the flower fall to the ground and then looked back to Number IV standing next to him. Number VII also glanced at the flower and then back to Number X with a much more relaxed vibe coming from him. "I guess you're right, about us getting out before he comes… we don't need them to find us just yet." Number VII spoke as he stepped into a portal and Number X followed. Number II and IV stared after the two, before Number IV spoke.

"They seem happy." She said softly hoping to get a reaction from him. Number II stared at the portal blankly before looking down.

"Yeah…" He said softly as Number IV gave a small laugh.

"You two are so much alike… I guess that's why you're so close." She stated calmly but Number II looked at her questioningly. Number IV said no more and walked into the portal. Number II pondered her words before following her into the portal.

He stepped out in the middle of a wasteland and instantly recognized it as the cliff where Zack's sword had been. He turned and stared off into the distance over the city of Edge before turning to his friends. Number VII walked up to him and said nothing. Number II smiled to himself, they were close, like brothers so the other always knew when one had something on their mind. Without hesitation Number II spoke. "I guess it's hard for me to just let go… you know… of what I came from… it's just hard… I guess." He spoke softly hoping neither Number IV or X would come and smother him with pity. Number VII clasped a hand onto his friends shoulder before speaking.

"She'd want you to be happy… besides as long as you never forget her, she'll always be here." Number VII stated as he tapped Number II's chest. Number II nodded softly and then glanced behind Number VII at both X and IV. Number VII caught his glance and huffed. "They're our friends… maybe we should stop rejecting them and start acting apart of the team." Number VII suggest as Number II crossed his arms and replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You and I both know that's not happening anytime soon. You and I are far too stubborn to work with others besides each other." Number VII took the reply and shrugged.

"I admit that's true… I guess the kid is rubbing off on me." Number VII sighed as Number II laughed.

"Which one?" He asked causing Number VII to laugh himself. Number IV and X crossed their arms and waited patiently, but suddenly, Number X called out.

"We're supposed to be scouting the area for Heartless not laughing ourselves to death." She shouted as the two men turned and finally walked over to the two women. "That's how you get them to stop fraternizing." Number X said to Number IV who just shook her head and turned to the vast wasteland behind them.

"This planet is much larger than just that city below. We should separate and see what we discover." Number IV suggested and turned to Number II to see what his final orders on the matter would be.

"I agree, we need to stop the Heartless and make sure they aren't running rampant, so splitting up is a great idea. In two days report back to the castle. If any of you find anything make sure to contact the rest of us." Number II ordered and vanished. Number VII turned back towards edge and disappeared. Number X and IV wasted little time as they left to scout separate areas of the globe.

**THE BEGINNING: Part XI- The Reunion at Seventh Heaven**

Tifa, Rinoa, Yuffie had been setting the bar up for tonight's reunion. Cid, Barret, Shera, Red XIII, and Vincent would be coming by the bar. Tidus would be home but not until much later. Tifa had routinely expected him to come home late on Mondays. Tifa had a lot on her mind but as she and Rinoa began to sweep and pack away most of the liquor, she promised herself to enjoy her friends' company. Tonight she'd get to focus on her family and friends and not avoiding the perverts that frequent her bar at night. The clock struck seven and luckily everything had been set for the night's activities.

Barret and Marlene were the first to arrive. Denzel and Marlene went up to her old room to play and catch up while Tifa reacquainted Rinoa with Barret. She held off explaining what happened to Denzel until the other's had arrived. Cid and Shera arrived with Red VIII. Vincent appeared mere moments later. Tifa was ecstatic that almost everyone was back. Tifa heard a squeal of happiness from Marlene from upstairs but chose not to question it. "It's great that we all could be here." Tifa smiled and instantly Reeve and Tidus walked through the entrance.

"Please tell me you haven't started the party without us?" Reeve asked as Tidus received a warm hug from Tifa.

"Nope you two are just in time." She greeted with a smile. The time passed by as the group of friends who survived the crisis of Sephiroth and Jenova, Kadaj and his gang, and finally the Deepground threat caught up and joked around.

"I'm telling ya, Tidus, if you just pushed ya hair up a bit…" Barret began as he tried to picture it himself. Tidus laughed and waved his hand in dismissal.

"The last thing I want to do is try to replace Cloud… I can't I need to be me, that's who Tifa agreed to date." He watched Tifa converse with Rinoa and Shera about something. She turned and gave him a warm smile. Tidus turned back to Barret and sighed, "I just don't understand why he would just leave her… she's perfect… what sane man would abandon such a spectacular woman?" Tidus asked and Barret just shrugged.

"I have no clue, but I can say one thing." He paused and glanced at Tidus before continuing, "if you hurt her I'm going to rip you in half, go it?" Barret asked and Tidus just nodded.

"I get it." Tidus gulped. Cid appeared behind him and clamped a hand down onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to intentionally hurt you but we'd still hurt you if ya get my drift." Cid grinned as a toothpick hung from his mouth. Tifa wouldn't allow him to smoke and so he opted to chew on a toothpick.

"Cid, take that damn toothpick from ya mouth ya fool." Barret sighed in annoyance as Cid retorted.

"Shut it." Cid barked and instantly Shera left Tifa and Rinoa's side to calm her soon to be down. Cid was escorted far from Barret who gave him the finger as he walked away. Tifa nearly laughed at the childishness the two exhibited at times. The night carried on as Denzel and Marlene came down to spend time with everyone. At one point Tidus, Tifa and Yuffie began to speak about relationships. At first Yuffie was speaking about how to get Vincent to notice her but soon the young ninja turned the conversation onto Tidus and Tifa.

"So you two are pretty happy." Yuffie stated putting emphasis on the word 'pretty'. She rocked back and forth on her heels examining the two before her. "I'm glad you're happy Tifa… it sucked seeing you so chocked up all the time." Yuffie grinned as Tifa rolled her eyes, Yuffie continued to Tidus not noticing Tifa's reaction. "You, Tidus, you better not hurt her like Cloud did." Yuffie spoke loudly causing Vincent and Reeve, who had been talking for the most part of the night, to look their way.

Tifa shot Yuffie a glare and grabbed her arm and shook her slightly. Tidus scratched the back of his head nervously as Yuffie was shaken like a rag doll. "Yuffie please do not start this, I don't want to think about that tonight please… enough has happened." Tifa reprimanded as Yuffie looked down in shame before nodding.

"I'm so sorry Tifa, I guess I've just gotten so worked up about all of this and what's happened lately." Yuffie explained and Tifa accepted her excuse. Tifa turned back to the two young children who had come down to the party a few hours earlier. Tifa frowned to herself and checked to clock.

"Denzel, Marlene it is way past your bedtimes." Tifa said pointing to her wrist watch. Denzel checked the clock on the wall and sighed.

"It's only eleven thirty!" Denzel complained. Tifa shook her head and finally gave in, thanks to Tidus begging for his case in her ear.

"Fine but only thirty more minutes." Tifa relented. Vincent began making his way to everyone wishing them a good night. Tifa double-checked her clock and sighed. "You're leaving so early Vincent, you sure you don't want to stay? I know we're not that great at entertaining but your not that bored are you?" Tifa asked. Vincent shook his head and continued to the exit.

"I had a previous engagement… thanks again for the reunion Tifa." Vincent stated as he left. Reeve also left intent on getting a head start for tomorrow's business. Denzel and Marlene walked out after Reeve but Tifa stopped them.

"Where are you two going?" Tifa demanded but Barret calmed her down.

"They'll be fine, we're right in here." Barret reminded her and then turned to the two children. "You're both growing up fast, Denzel you're what, ten?" Barret asked but Denzel shook his head.

"I'm eleven!!" Denzel boasted Barret smiled and nodded.

"Well of course you are… since you're the oldest one, I want you to make sure you and Marlene stay in sight of the bar." Barret warned.

"I was just going to show her the stars from the edge of the block, right before the business buildings. The view there is the best." Denzel grinned. Barret turned red at the thought of Denzel wanting to show his little girl the stars and was about to say something but Tifa stopped him.

"That's fine Denzel just stay very close to the this area please." Tifa smiled as the two left. Tidus patter her on the back and laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not letting those two out of my sight. Hey wait up I wanna see em too!" Tidus said as he walked out the bar after the two. Cid watched the exchange and grinned.

"Well I be the son of a monkey's uncle, that kid is something else." Cid said, he and Shera sat at a table. Tifa gave them an embarrassed glare before turning around and grabbing the alcohol she had left out for their gathering. Tifa laughed and made her way to their table after pouring Barret and herself a glass. "So you and Tidus are getting pretty close… I heard you even… you know…" Cid waved his hand in a circle as Tifa blushed and began to stutter. She turned to Yuffie and growled. Yuffie chuckled nervously.

After a few moments of peaceful conversation Tifa heard a loud scream from outside. She panicked and rushed outside without a second thought. Cid, Rinoa, Yuffie, Barret and Red XIII followed immediately and saw Tidus running towards them with the children out ahead of him. Tifa watched in confusion waiting to see what they were running from but she saw nothing. Denzel and Marlene were nearly in tears, Denzel more so.

Tifa ran out from under the bar into the street and embraced him and Marlene. "What's going on?" Tifa asked urgently and Tidus finally reached them out of breath. "Tidus what's…"

"Get inside now!!" Tidus yelled as he turned around and held his blade out in front of him. Tifa stood as the others ran to surround Denzel and Marlene. She looked over Tidus's shoulder and saw three strange creatures stalking towards them. Tifa gasped and stepped up besides Tidus and shook her head.

"Tifa, let's get out of here!" Marlene cried.

"Tifa, they'll only hurt you too!" Denzel tried to pull her away but she wouldn't budge. Tifa looked down into his fearful eyes and then frowned.

"They're the ones who hurt you weren't they?" Tifa voiced as a statement than a question. She scowled at the shadows walking towards them. She pulled her gloves out from behind her and pulled them on. The others who had been informed of Denzel's attack had instantly readied themselves to fight.

"We'll show these cupcakes who their messing with!" Cid growled. "Shera get back inside and take the kids witcha…" Cid readied his staff as Barret wasted no time and fired upon the creatures. Dust and debris floated into the sky from the spot the creatures once stood. He grinned as they appeared to be no more and turned to Tifa.

"Well it seems that wasn't so bad... pretty simple." Barret grinned as lightning and thunder rumbled in the atmosphere as rain began to pour down all around them. Tifa was about to take the children back inside when a bright flash of lightning lit up the sky and nearly twenty or more of the shadow creatures had surrounded them.

"Simple, uh?" Cid asked as Barret just growled. The creatures began to close in on them slowly. Denzel began to panic the closer they came he clutched Tifa's leg in fear as the shadow creatures approached ever so closer with each step they took. Another flash of lightning brightened the sky causing the group to look up. Atop one the buildings stood an old man. He was bald and wore a black jacket and pants with a white shirt underneath. Another flash lit up the sky and the shattering sound made by the creatures intensified.

Tifa and the other's looked down and realized that now there was an army of the shadow creatures all around them. The ground could not be seen due to the massive numbers. "Holy shit…" Cid cursed as he lost a lot of confidence, "It's an army of 'em…" he trailed off.

"There's too many of them." Yuffie exclaimed. Barret agreed with her and stepped closer to Marlene.

"They're the Heartless." Rinoa whispered and Tifa heard her. Denzel began to cry as his fear of the creatures only seemed to intensify at the moment. "We can't hope to survive…" Rinoa gulped. Tidus stepped back close to Tifa and gripped his sword tighter.

"This isn't good." Tidus added. Tifa looked around and saw that escape was not an option and fighting such large numbers would be suicide. Tifa gulped and held Denzel closer to herself.

"Denzel, it'll be okay." Tifa whispered as she pushed his head into her side and watched the Heartless approach. Tifa gave one last look around before allowing the words to slip from her lips softly, "Where are you now Cloud?" Tifa whispered. Denzel had been the only one close enough to hear.

Instantly the shadows began to run at them and Denzel prayed that it would work just as it had before. He screamed once again. "CLOUD!!!!" Denzel yelled loudly and almost instantly the creatures stopped running towards the group and turned to a central position away from the group. Tifa and the others stared at Denzel in shock before turning their attention to the point where the Heartless all watched.

About twenty yards from where Tifa, Denzel and the others stood, a dark portal opened and a hooded figure walked out. Each step he took seemed to echo within the quiet city as the Heartless seemed to part for him. Instantly the Heartless population began to double as their attention now focused on the black hooded man. Tifa stared at the hooded man in shock and remained motionless as the Heartless began to approach him. She motioned for the others to move towards the bar and Barret was the first to move. Surprisingly, the Heartless paid them no mind as they reached Tifa's bar dodging the Heartless that seemed hypnotized by the man's appearance. She tried to force Denzel inside but he refused.

"Denzel get inside now!!" Tifa growled as she watched in front of her for the Heartless to turn and surprise-attack them. Denzel refused and stood his ground as he watched his hero stand alone against the creatures. From their position on Tifa's porch they could see everything. Tifa opted to keep Denzel close, between her and Tidus. She stared out at the hooded figure and watched as the Heartless then began to multiply even faster. "He's outnumbered badly…" Tifa whispered and instantly the man materialized two very large swords in each hand. She gasped in shock and for a moment the Heartless stepped back in fear. "That's the guy who attacked Vincent…" Tifa spoke mindlessly and took an unconscious step back.

"What? You mean to tell me that guy and Vincent went at it? Who the heck is he? Ain't that Cloud's sword?" Barret asked Tifa as Denzel heard him. Tifa simple nodded. Rinoa frowned and shook her head after hearing Barret from behind Tifa's position.

"It has to be him, Denzel called out his name." Rinoa reasoned but Tifa shook her head.

"Vincent told me that he saw one of those guys having a meeting with Sephiroth." Tifa answered not taking her eyes off the hooded figure. The others were in shock and had no clue whether or not to trust the man who had suddenly appeared. They still had to find out who the old man atop the building was because he seemed to have power over the Heartless. "They're going to attack… he'll be consumed by them." Tifa gasped as the creatures made their move.

The Heartless found their courage once more and all of them approached the man with the large blades wrapped in white bandages. Though it was raining Tifa could easily make out the design of the sword in the man's right hand. Just as Barret had said it was the First Tsurugi and the other sword in his left hand was Zack's sword. Tifa stared hypnotized for a moment before she caught sight of one of the Heartless approaching much faster than the others. Tifa gasped and the hooded man turned towards her slightly. The Heartless was right behind him and instantly he sliced the creature in half easily.

After witnessing one of their own perish, the Heartless rushed towards him in scores. The warrior began twirling the blades around himself and flipping throughout the large mass of Heartless to avoid their attacks while he delivered his own. He ducked under a flying attack from one Heartless and kicked another away before it could latch onto him. He used the two large and thick blades effortlessly and skillfully as he obliterated hundreds of the Heartless as they rushed him savagely. The man dodged a tackle from one of the creature and brought his blade down upon it destroying the Heartless. He spun around and sliced another one in half as it attacked. He jumped over two that had rushed him on both sides. The creatures slammed into each other and the warrior descended upon them stabbing both into the ground with his blades. He then ducked low to the ground and dodged four more Heartless. As they passed overhead he quickly lifted his sword and spun them around above his head horizontally to destroy them. A massive wave of Heartless pressed forward on all sides of him. He waited until they were an arms length away before violently thrusting his sword into the air. A shockwave rushed out from him destroying the Heartless that had gotten too close. After the shockwave died down, the man was floating a foot from the ground as small blue orbs of light and bolts of electricity circled him. With a battle cry he rushed through the waves of Heartless with his blades pointing forward. He zipped one way and then changed direction and zoomed in another. His attack skewered hundreds of Heartless before he finally set himself back onto the ground and waited.

Tifa and the others stared in amazement as the man easily dispatched of the large masses by himself. Sadly, the creatures continued to re-spawn and he was once again surrounded. "He needs our help, those things just won't 'die" Rinoa explained as she was about to help but the man had launched into the air and then sliced several more Heartless that had jumped from buildings to reach him. He continued his ascent until the Heartless surrounded him in the sky. He held his blades out in front of him and spun around in a rapid side to side spin. His blades sliced many of the Heartless to pieces and before he began to descend the warrior threw his right handed sword into the ground causing a circular dome of white energy to erupt from his blade and wipe out the Heartless caught in the blast.

Tifa and the others stared in shock as the white light faded a bit but the man himself and many of the Heartless had survived the blast. The warrior positioned his left handed sword in both hands above his head and then slammed the weapon into the ground as he landed causing a second but much larger dome of light. The Heartless were dispelled again but some of them were re-spawning already. The warrior looked to the sky as lightning flashed again. He spotted him and an audible growl could be heard from the hooded warrior. He snapped his fingers and instantly nearly fifty Solder Nobodies appeared. The hooded man pointed to the Heartless and the creatures obeyed and went to attack slaughtering the creatures but not as efficiently as he had.

The warrior ignored the Heartless and ran towards the building the elder man stood upon. He flipped out of the way of several much more powerful Heartless and onto the side of the building where he continued to run up the building towards the man above. Tifa and the others were shocked that he was defying gravity in such a way and stopped following the movements of the gray creatures and watched the man rush towards the elder who stood atop the building.

The hooded man sliced several Heartless in half as he raced up the sky scraper towards the one he'd been searching for. The elder man grinned and then lifted his hand to the sky and threw it forward. Tifa and the others watched in horror as a thick bolt of lightning struck downward into the warrior running up the building. The bolt slammed into the ground causing everything to shake. Tifa held onto Denzel and Marlene as the shaking subsided. They turned back to the man atop the building and he just grinned more before dropping his hands again. Tifa gasped as another bolt of lightning struck the ground but the hooded man had now avoided the attack and jumped onto another building. Tifa wanted to get closer but didn't want to jeopardize Denzel's and Marlene's safety.

"Barret, watch them please. Tidus let's go." Tifa shouted over the now insane amount of rain falling from the sky. She and Tidus ran around the block to finally see the hooded man being surrounded by Heartless again. He destroyed them easily and jumped off to the side as another bolt of lightning struck the spot he had just been in. Tifa was about to run to him but several Heartless appeared around her and Tidus. The two wasted no time as they dispatched the four Heartless and began towards the hooded man but stopped once three other dark portals appeared and three hooded people came from them. Tifa swallowed in nervousness and then turned back to Tidus.

"We should get back to the others." Tidus informed as the four now all attacked the elder above the building. Tifa ignored Tidus's request to leave and watched the battle. The man who had fought against the Heartless jumped towards the elder man while dodging Heartless along the way. When he had reached the elder, he was thrown far back by a burst of bright red energy emitted from the elder's hands. The three new comers watched their ally fall behind a building and instantly they quickened their haste in reaching the elder atop the building.

"He probably landed near the bar." Tifa exclaimed as she and Tidus ran back to the bar to find a small crater out in front of it. Barret, Cid, Rinoa, Yuffie, Denzel and Marlene all stood watching the crater nervously as something moved from within. Red XIII sniffed the air and gasped.

"I can't believe it." He walked slowly from underneath Tifa's bar and approached the crater. Tifa and Tidus came running beside Red XIII and also went to look upon the figure inside. Just before they could get a look the three hooded figures were thrown through a building and slammed into the ground around the first warrior. Tifa and the other's gasped and stepped back as the elder man landed nearly fifty yards away in front of Tifa's bar. She and Tidus along with Red XIII stepped away from the craters and prepared themselves. Tifa heard a groan come from the first crater where the first warrior had hit and watched as the hooded man's hood fell back to reveal blond spiky hair. He pulled himself out of the hole before standing up with his back facing the others. Everyone froze and stared in shock or confusion.

Tifa's breath caught in her throat. Despite the pouring rain and how his hair drooped in places, she only knew one man who had hair like a chocobo. Before she could scream his name he pulled out the two blades wrapped in bandages and readied himself. Another motion caught Tifa's eye as the figure in one of the other craters began to stand. His hood had fallen back from the impact and he too had spiky blond hair. He jumped from the crater and turned to the final two craters where the final two emerged with their hoods down. They were both women, one had rich blue hair that fell to her shoulders while the other had dark brown hair that appeared to be shoulder length but she held most of her hair in a single long braid that fell well below her knees.

Tidus saw the woman and nearly fell to his knees with joy. Before he could even speak, she pulled out two guns and began firing at the elder man relentlessly. The other three rushed at him while dodging the gun fire from behind and attacked. The elder man grinned and created a force around himself that blocked their attacks before vanishing and reappearing atop the same building as before. With a snap of his fingers the rain stopped. "I see…" He trailed off as he vanished.

"Xehanort!" The young blonde yelled but it was useless. "great he got away!" He kicked a piece of debris and it flew far into the distance. The Heartless vanished the moment the Xehanort had left. The four turned back to the bar as they heard the group approaching them. The young Blonde stared at the older blonde before nodding.

"CLOUD!!" Denzel cried as he ran towards the man. Cloud walked forward and when Denzel jumped into his arms he lifted the kid up and hugged him. "I've missed you so much! Tidus was right, you are out saving the world again!" Denzel cried as tears ran down his face. Marlene had ran to Cloud also and hugged his waist tightly as her own tears of happiness escaped her. Tifa held her breath and slowly approached him. Cloud turned to her and gave her a small nod before looking to Tidus. Cloud was about to speak but Tidus interrupted him.

"Yuna?" Tidus asked softly as he walked closer to the brown haired maiden.

"Tidus..." She trailed off as Tidus wasted no time and hugged her tightly to him. Yuna smiled awkwardly and returned his embrace while watching Cloud's reaction. He simply smiled and nodded to her. Yuna returned the hug but her smile had vanished and in its place was an expressionless look.

Cloud turned back to Tifa and the others and caught a punch intended for his face from Barret. "Marlene Denzel how about you two give me a sec?" Cloud asked still clutching Barret's large fist. Denzel and Marlene caught onto Cloud's meaning and obeyed. Cloud turned to Barret and smiled softly. "So this is how you say hello?" Cloud asked as Barret retracted his hand and hugged the life out of Cloud, Red XIII, Cid and Yuffie approached Cloud and ruffled the warrior's hair.

"So Cloud, where the heck have you been the last year? Tifa said you attacked Vinny… who the heck are they?" Yuffie asked. Cloud turned to see Yuffie pointing at the others and sighed. He turned to Tifa and waited for her to say anything. She stood there staring at him in shock unable to believe he came back. Cloud grinned and stepped towards her, ignoring Yuffie. "Hey!" She called out before stopping as she saw who he now approached. Tifa's body tightened in panic but she made no show of it.

"I did make a promise to be someone's hero a while back… so I'm here." Cloud said cryptically. Tifa broke out of her shocked and stared at him confused.

"What?" Tifa asked.

"You asked a moment ago, Where was I now… I made a promise to protect you Teef… so here I am." Cloud explained. Tifa smiled warmly at him. He had left and become so much more lively. His eyes still held sadness but it was as if he's completely gotten over Aeris's death. He seemed so calm and peaceful, but at the same time in control. This was the Cloud she had always wished he could be. Cloud gave her a smile and hugged her. "It's good to see you" He whispered to her as Tifa practically melted in his arms. She sighed dreamily into his shoulder and inhaled his scent before squeezing him back with much more enthusiasm. Cloud broke the hug and gave a small laugh.

"I'm so happy your home Cloud." Tifa replied with a tinge of pink in her cheeks. Cloud nodded and again Yuffie yelled.

"Who are they?" Yuffie asked pointing again. Cloud turned to the blonde who was now standing right behind Yuffie. She turned and nearly fell back from the close proximity. "What is your problem?!" Yuffie yelled as he crossed his arms and smirked.

"You weren't kidding when you said they had a lot in common… " he said to Cloud and then faced Yuffie, "you are Yuffie right?" He asked as she stepped forward and puffed her chest out.

"Yeah, I am so who are you?" Yuffie demanded.

"Roxas." He replied and then pointed to the blue haired woman, "That's Aqua." He spoke and then faced Cloud again after analyzing Yuffie's posture, "you were right they are exactly alike… creepy." He replied with a small smile as Yuna stepped up.

"Hey, leave my cousin alone… it's bad enough you taunt her whiles she's standing in front of you, must you do it behind her back?" Yuna asked as she looked at Cloud expectantly and then to Roxas. Tidus grinned wider and laughed.

"Rikku's okay too… Yuna, I've missed you so much!" Tidus exclaimed with a huge grin. Yuna stared at him blankly before finally replying.

"Yeah, I've missed you too." She added as Tidus frowned.

"You don't sound too sure of that." Tidus cleared his throat as she stood motionless before clenching her fists. Tidus stared at her confused before she turned away from him and march up to Cloud. "Yuna, what's wrong…" Tidus trailed off as she shocked everyone but Roxas and Aqua. She pulled Cloud's collar down and kissed him deeply. Tidus stared in shock, confusion but mostly anger. He tried to speak just as everyone else had but he was too shocked to form words. After nearly a full minute, Yuna stepped back from Cloud a moment too see him looking only slightly shocked. Yuna smirked and then kissed him again on his lips briefly before pulling her hood back onto her head and vanished in darkness.

Tidus was still trying to pick his jaw up from the ground while everyone else seemed horrified and surprised. Cid was the first to recover and exploded. "What the hell was that?!" He roared as he marched up to Cloud.

Roxas saw the fury of the older man and appeared in front of Cloud with two key-shaped blades that were about three feet long. One was white while the other was black. Roxas spun the weapons around in warning causing Cid to freeze for a moment. "I think you should calm down first, friend." Roxas replied.

Cloud placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder to calm him down. "Relax, I guess I forgot to tell you how much of a temper Cid and Barret have." Cloud sighed as Roxas took the excuse and relaxed his hold on his Keyblades. Cloud nodded to him briefly and then looked back to Cid. He turned to Tidus who was now glaring at him and then to Tifa who looked hurt. Cloud closed his eyes and spoke, "Yuna and I are… close." He explained as Tidus's growl could be heard. "Normally she wouldn't do that, she's just very upset." Cloud continued.

"You would know, uh?" Tidus asked with jealousy and anger flowing off of him. Cloud looked up and answered instantly.

"Yeah, I would." Cloud answered in a calm voice that hid his anger. Tifa and Roxas were the ones who knew that that tone meant he was seriously furious. Roxas grabbed Cloud's shoulder and stopped him from going any further. Cloud composed himself and then glanced back at Tidus. "Like I said, she's upset, maybe it has something to do with the fact you slept with Tifa…" Cloud paused as Tifa's gasp registered and then he continued, "… or maybe because you told Tifa you loved her… take your pick." Cloud then pulled his hood back over his head along with Aqua and Roxas. He turned away from the group as three dark doors opened before them. Just before they vanished he called over his shoulder, "We'll meet tomorrow, here at the bar." With that said Cloud and the others vanished.

* * *

**Want more, drop a Review!!**


	5. The Beginning Final Version

**THE BEGINNING: Part XII- Not Meant To Be**

It was six in the mourning and Tifa had just risen to wait on Cloud to return. He said he'd be back today but that was said carelessly. She had wanted him to return for her. He hadn't really meant he'd be back to see her. Tifa was now mindlessly wiping the bar top down once again as she filled the wait with something to do. Denzel would be getting up in a little while to go to school, which meant Cloud might come before or he possibly wouldn't come until after Denzel came home around three. Tifa then opted that maybe the much happier blond swordsman may not even come back today, maybe he had changed emotionally but maybe his old habits of breaking his word were still in him.

"You're up early." A voice spoke from behind her causing Tifa to spin around. Rinoa stood with her arms crossed and a slight smile on her face. Tifa nodded to her gently and turned back to the counter. "Seeing him again seems kinda strange huh?" Rinoa asked as Tifa froze, "He's a lot different from what you all described to me, personality wise that is."

"Yeah, Cloud's changed…" Tifa paused and turned back to Yuna. "You know, he's known about me and Tidus since we began, which means he could have at least dropped in and told me where he's been. I would have understood that he's off saving the world." Tifa huffed and began to wipe the counter harder, "I just don't get why Cloud would like a girl like… Yuna, or whatever her name is." Tifa gave an irritated sigh as a spot on the counter wouldn't go away, "I don't know what Cloud could see in someone so childish. What does she have that I don't!?" Tifa snapped and turned to Rinoa looking for an answer and continued to rant. "I've been by his side since we were little, I launched myself into the lifestream to save him. How could he not see that I care deeply for him… that I love him?" Rinoa stared wide-eyed as Tifa's anger melted away and sadness took over. "He's just so stupid at times! I just don't understand how he can fond over Aeris and now Yuna without ever giving me a second glance. Hell, I'd be lucky if he gave me a single glance." Tifa leaned her elbows onto the counter and laid her head in her hands.

"Tifa, don't beat yourself up." Rinoa sighed knowing what she was about to say would really hurt her friend but maybe just maybe it would give her a new perspective, "Tifa have you ever really thought about what makes you different from Aeris and Yuna? I mean besides your methods of combat?"

"I… I don't know!" Tifa sighed and Rinoa nodded and approached her friend.

"Well just watching Yuna, I can tell she's the more… uh…um… active participant in their relationship. She was the one who touched him first and even then Cloud just stood there not even thinking of embracing her during the kiss and she seemed okay with that. I think that maybe he chooses women like Aeris and Yuna because that they engage in the relationship and unlike you, don't expect him to be so much of an active participant… do you understand what I mean?" Rinoa asked as Tifa mulled over her words.

"So because she doesn't worry about him showing any emotion towards her, Cloud would rather be with her than someone who wants to know if he's happy or sad or… ugh!" Tifa sighed as Rinoa took this moment to speak.

"Exactly, maybe he doesn't want someone who puts so much of a spotlight on him… maybe Cloud just wants to be with someone and just live life instead of talk about his emotions." Rinoa tried as Tifa looked down and fought back tears.

"So he's just not attracted to me." Tifa laughed bitterly, "It's more than that Rinoa, it's the fact that I'm just not good enough for him." Rinoa tried to stop Tifa but she continued on, "No, it's true, Aeris was the last of the Ancients and from what Tidus told me about Yuna, she was a Holy Summoner. They both were very attractive and weren't working in a sleezy bar with men constantly trying to grab at them. That's the reality of it all, Aeris and Yuna are just better than me and that's what Cloud wants… someone better."

"That's not quite true." A third voice interrupted as Tifa snapped her head up to see the young man named Roxas leaning against the wall opposite of her. Rinoa, too was shocked and finally greeted him.

"Roxas…" Rinoa spoke and nodded to him. Rinoa gasped and quickly spoke, "A guy named Axel is looking for you." Roxas shrugged and nodded.

"I know that… he and I know about them being here…" Roxas said referring to Cloud before looking back to Tifa. "And trust me, he does not feel that way about you at all." He continued. Tifa looked at him with a slight blush.

"You shouldn't keep popping in here like that," Tifa spoke as Roxas just shrugged and finally nodded. "What is that supposed to mean? A shrug and then a nod?" Tifa asked as Roxas shrugged again. "You are getting very confusing." Tifa sighed with a small smile and waited for Roxas to speak but he didn't "Roxas?" Tifa asked as he smiled.

"Sorry, it's just I'm not used to conversations that have no real meaning… no offense, I'm just saying that me and him usually have conversations like this about you. He likes to know that you are safe… hence the reason his Soldier Nobodies came when Sephiroth appeared." His words got Tifa's mind reeling as Vincent's story came to her mind along with Denzel's miraculous recovery and Kingdom Hearts. Tifa wanted her questions answered but instead she opted for the one question burning in her mind since waking up.

"When is Cloud coming?" Tifa asked as Roxas smiled.

"They're having a talk about last night. She was really upset." Roxas sighed. Rinoa frowned and crossed her arms.

"Can you start using names please… it gets confusing when you just say, he or she or they." Rinoa sighed as Roxas held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, I guess living an entire year with a hood over your head and speaking to the same twelve by referring to them as he, she or they kinda sticks with you." Roxas grinned "Cloud and Yuna are together and he's calming her down. She was pretty worked up over last night. In the nearly thirteen months I've known her, she's never exploded like that, well come to think of it, none of us has."

"So why are you here?" Rinoa asked changing the subject for Tifa's sanity.

"No reason really," He replied cryptically. Tifa and Rinoa shared a look before moving onto a new subject.

"So were you the one who appeared in my bar and after Sephiroth came?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, that was me. I promised Cloud that if he wasn't able to look out for you then I would so I've been here since Weiss was defeated." Tifa nodded and instantly Roxas gasped, "Oh yeah, sorry I kinda avoided your first question. Cloud said he and Yuna would be back around noon." Roxas answered.

"Why must she come? Can't she just stay where ever they're at now?" Tifa said annoyed. Roxas held his hands up again.

"Sorry and don't take this the wrong way, but you have no right to be angry with her and she has every right to be upset. Yeah we've been eavesdropping on you guys but that was because we knew very little of Xehanort and didn't want him to find you and use you all against us. It is also the reason Yuna is so upset. You see the old guy is Xehanort and he's very powerful, our little excursions to visit this realm is the reason he's here. We've just discovered this last night after the others informed us upon our return. Yuna and Cloud had no romantic interest in each other before they finally found a way into this world. In fact, we all thought Cloud and Lightning were intimate because they seemed so much alike… not to mention the long stares they share…"

"Who's Lightning?" Tifa asked a little too urgently.

"She's another member of Organization XIII, remember there are thirteen of us." Roxas grinned.

"So who are these members?" Tifa questioned

"Look I thought you two wanted to know about Cloud?" Roxas shot back with a smile as Tifa got quiet, "Don't worry you can drill him about this later when he comes. Now where was I… oh yeah, Yuna and Cloud didn't even notice each other romantically until a few months after both of them had driven themselves into seclusion. They barely spoke to anyone and spent most of their time in their rooms or destroying Heartless, Cloud wouldn't even talk to me. I don't know what really happened but about four months ago I caught the two of them…uh… in the act if you will." Roxas stuttered out and shook his head. "They weren't together but I think it was the accumulation of finding out you and Tidus were so serious and the insanity being so close to the darkness had on them. Everyone else had something to strive for and still do… those two… after finding out that the ones they loved so deeply weren't going to be waiting for them, I guess they snapped." Roxas explained.

Tifa looked down and fought back tears of self-hate and anger. "So it's my fault he's in love with her?" Tifa asked but Roxas shook his head.

"He and Yuna are trying to pick up the pieces of each others broken hearts, that's all… you can't hate her for trying to save him." Roxas explained with a sigh and stepped over to Tifa and sat at the counter. "He wants nothing but your happiness. He sees Tidus is giving you that and he doesn't want to interfere. Besides, he may care for Yuna but that can't hold a candle to his affection towards you."

"Don't give me that crap. Cloud knows I want him here, I need him here, Denzel and me both he should be here." Tifa exclaimed as Roxas leaned back from her outburst.

"Well have you told him this?" Roxas asked as Tifa froze and fell silent.

"Not in those exact words."

"Since we've all met, I've been like a little brother to him and I've learned that you have to be straight forward and to the point with him or he'll pay you little attention. He truly is madly and deeply in love with you. I listened to Rinoa here talk about why he is dating Yuna and she's right, Yuna didn't do little things here and there hoping he'd figure it out, no, Yuna brought Cloud aside and explained that she wanted to try and have a relationship with him. He even rejected her, but she remained persistent. They've been together for about a month to my knowledge but it's nowhere near the traditional boyfriend/girlfriend thing. The reason is that she still loves Tidus and he still loves you, but he lives in a world of black and white. Cloud will never make the first move so get over it, if you look at things from his perspective you'll see it like this: he went to become a SOLDIER for you and then promises to always protect you. He then lives with you for two years and you make no mention of anything romantically towards him and now you have a boyfriend who you've known for maybe a month and he's known you his whole life. He told me about the dainty and kind spirited Aeris and even compared her to Yuna. They both are so kind and gentle, but they still took first action in approaching him. Tifa you own a bar and can punch through walls. He sees you as such a strong women, that he believes that if two women who are so gentle and kind can approach him, he thinks that you can easily do it… if you wanted to." Roxas concluded as Tifa's mouth was open the entire time he spoke.

"Cloud doesn't even think I… I love him?" Tifa asked as Roxas nodded. Rinoa looked between the two and then spoke.

"Tifa, when you look at it that way, it makes so much sense."

"That's the reason he tries not to fail, because if he fails he'll see himself as not being good enough for you. Though he never said this to me, I believe that's the reason he never approached you because he felt he wasn't good enough for you, not the other way around." Roxas explained "I can't believe I'm here talking about a guy's love life… but he's like a big brother to me and I want to see him happy, both him and Yuna. Whether their happier together or with you and Tidus, I believe finding love will complete their hearts." As Roxas finished a second hooded figure appeared instantly and approached.

Tifa held her emotions and watched as the female figure stared in her direction before giving a soft wave. Roxas turned and nodded to her in greeting as she too sat at the bar. Tifa glanced at the woman very uncomfortable about the entire situation. "So… are you Yuna?" Tifa asked as the woman shook her head and removed her hood. Tifa was shocked at seeing the unfamiliar woman staring back at her. Her pink hair spiked downward as she flipped her mid-back length hair over her left shoulder and glanced down at the bar menu. Tifa looked to Roxas as he nudged the woman who cut her eyes in his direction. Without looking up she spoke. "He told us to come and survey the area. I felt your presence so here I am." She looked up to Tifa and studied her. Tifa stepped back from the intense gaze and crossed her arms. Rinoa approached Tifa and she too earned the dissecting glance of the woman.

Roxas noticed his friend's glance towards Rinoa and spoke, "She's Rinoa." Roxas provided and for a moment her eyes widened and he continued, "And she's Tifa Lockhart." The woman narrowed her eyes at Tifa and continued to stare at her. Tifa became fed up with the woman's constant stare and spoke up.

"Will you stop glaring at us!" Tifa nearly erupted as the woman seemed taken back and looked down to the side.

"Sorry." She responded as Tifa frowned and turned to Roxas wanting an explanation but the woman spoke up again. "My name is Lightning, he has told me a great deal about you… Tifa" Lightning explained referring to Cloud as Tifa's eyes widened. Lightning nodded and then continued now speaking to Roxas, "We were ordered to stay on this planet. With Xehanort making an appearance we are to stay close." Lightning stated. Again Rinoa sighed in frustration. Roxas caught on and explained.

"They really don't understand us when we don't say names."

Lightning looked at the woman and nodded, "sorry, old habit." She explained in her calm, serious voice.

"That's fine, so all of the Organization XIII members are here on the planet?" Tifa asked as Lightning nodded. Rinoa finally spoke up and questioned Roxas and Lightning on how her name struck them with familiarity.

"So I saw how shocked you two were after finding out I'm Rinoa… care to explain?" She asked.

"It's nothing… Squall will just be pleasantly surprised to see you again." Lightning explained.

"Squall's alive?"

"Yeah and quite annoying… you also owe me, I saved him from Cloud's wrath." Roxas explained as Rinoa just smiled happily. Roxas stared at the wall off to his side, "Well it seems Cloud's here sooner than expected." Roxas explained. Tifa stared in the direction he was looking and saw nothing. She turned to him confused before turning back to see Cloud standing where Roxas had been staring with his hood back. Yuna appeared next to him on his right and glanced at Tifa with a calculating look. The two women held their glares at one another intently. Two more figures appeared behind Yuna on her right and pulled their hoods down.

"Yunie, relax!" A perky blond warned as Cloud and Roxas just sighed and closed their eyes. The second woman had spiky short white hair and she approached Yuna and held her shoulder.

"Yuna, how about we go survey the city some more… for Heartless?" She asked and pulled Yuna into a dark portal with her and the perky blond. After the trio left Tifa turned her gaze from where Yuna had been and faced Cloud. He approached Lightning and stood very close to the sitting woman. She turned her head up to him slightly and cocked a brow.

"You need something?" She asked softly and instantly Tifa's jealousy flared again. Roxas noticed this along with Rinoa and held their breath as Cloud closed his eyes not noticing Tifa or Rinoa and Roxas's reaction but paying attention to Lightning. He opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Go find Sephiroth, I want him located and prepared to do battle, if Xehanort comes again we'll need him." Cloud explained as Lightning stood up and stared at him for a moment as if challenging him. Cloud stared back into her eyes and for a moment neither moved. Lightning finally huffed and nodded. She turned and left without a word. Cloud shook his head and Roxas began laughing. "What's so funny Roxas?"

"Nothing…" Roxas replied. Cloud frowned and turned to Tifa who was staring at him angrily.

"So are you and her close too?" Tifa asked. Roxas grabbed his face in amusement at was about to come. Cloud frowned and opened his mouth to speak but Tifa went on. "So Lightning and Yuna… I didn't think you had it in you to bag two women." Tifa nearly hissed. Cloud's frown turned to surprise as he stared at her in shock.

Roxas cleared his throat and then a laugh escaped him. Tifa shot him a look along with Cloud who frowned. "What did he tell you?" Cloud asked as Roxas continued to laugh, "let me guess, something about Lightning and I… which was completely false." Cloud corrected as Tifa's face was painted red from embarrassment as she stared at Roxas who was finally recovering from the joke. Cloud shook his head and turned to Rinoa. "Since he's acting like an idiot, keep watch over this place until I return." Tifa's eyes widened.

"Wait, you've just got here, don't go… I didn't mean to sound so angry." She pleaded as Cloud shook his head.

"I need to speak with you in private." Tifa's eyes widened and she quieted down and just nodded. Cloud gave Roxas a glance and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that… it won't happen anymore… from here on, I'll be serious." Roxas promised as Cloud nodded and held a hand out to Tifa. She grabbed it hesitantly, before he teleported them to Aeris's church.

"Whoa…" Tifa gasped as he released her hand. Tifa looked around to affirm her location and smiled towards Cloud. He looked at her in amazement and confusion. Her smile had always had that effect on him and seeing her in the early morning sunlight intensified the grace of her soft features. Cloud looked down quickly and Tifa caught this. The words Roxas and Rinoa spoke in her bar came to her and she could easily see what they meant. Tifa berated herself for being too blind to really take time to see her best friend and understand him truly. "Cloud, it's been far, far too long." Tifa whispered but he heard her. He looked up to her and nodded.

"Yeah…" Cloud whispered as he could form no other words. Tifa stared at him in silence before deciding to just get their conversation going.

"Cloud what's happening… I know it has something to do with Kingdom Hearts but there is more isn't there?" Tifa asked. Cloud looked at her and sighed,

"We should sit down for this." He replied as he went to sit on one of the pews remaining in the church and Tifa sat next to him. Cloud reached for her hand and she noticed this and made no action to stop his impending touch. Cloud grasped her hand and gave it a soft squeeze before he began. "It's a very long story, so I'll starts from when I left." Cloud spoke as he chanced a look into her eyes. Tifa stared into his glowing blue eyes and he stared back into her dull red orbs almost freezing for a moment. Cloud caught himself and spoke, "a year ago, I met two people who had made their way onto this planet. I helped them defeat the Heartless and demanded I come with them… I left without saying anything to you and I apologize for that."

"Who'd you meet?" Tifa interrupted.

"A kid named Sora and his friend Riku. I traveled with them to stop a mysterious man who wanted Kingdom Hearts. We had no clue as to how strong he was so we foolishly attacked and pursued him. He opened Kingdom Hearts and connected the worlds causing the three of us to meet the others and caused Rinoa, Tidus, and others to come to this planet. Xehanort is his name and he's far stronger than Sephiroth or Jenova… we started Organization XIII in hopes of combining our strength to stop him. If he succeeds in what he is trying to accomplish then everything will be plunged into darkness and Heartless will consume everything. The Keyblades are the only things that can vanquish the Heartless back to the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The Keyblades give their wielders magical abilities and empowers them. Each member of Organization XIII wields a Keyblade, hence the reason we all know how to teleport and use portals."

"So last night those strange looking swords Roxas had were Keyblades?" Tifa asked as Cloud nodded. "but you're swords… that night they looked normal." Cloud nodded to her and held his hands out as both blades appeared out in front of him.

"Yeah, but before I left I couldn't just magically call for them out of thin air. The Keyblades the others share have been infused into our beings." He smiled as Tifa returned to smile and waited for him to continue. "For the past year we've been searching for Xehanort and a way into Kingdom Hearts… where he resides." Cloud concluded as Tifa just nodded.

"But why do you need Sephiroth… he said he was looking for you… then Vincent said he saw a hooded man speaking with Sephiroth and then he said you attacked him…" Tifa babbled on and stopped before sighing and grabbing her head, "sorry, I'm just trying to get everything sorted out." He nodded and spoke

"I enlisted Sephiroth's help a while back after an encounter with him in another realm, we need him to help us against Xehanort. He was most likely looking for me to ensure that I keep my part of the deal and help him become 'perfect'. Now for the subject of Vincent… I believed that he had lost control of Chaos… so I had to stop him at all costs." Cloud explained as Tifa smiled proudly.

"I am impressed, but Vincent has full control over Chaos, I even thought he was stronger than you when you fought Sephiroth… but after seeing what you did to him a few nights ago… I see you're still the best fighter on this planet." Tifa grinned as Cloud grunted and shook his head.

"It's nice talking to you Tifa." Cloud smiled as she returned it just as brightly.

"Yeah… it is." Tifa whispered as she leaned close to him. Cloud smiled faded as his face clouded over in longing as he went to meet her but stopped. Tifa snapped back to reality as Cloud turned off to the side and frowned.

"Xehanort!" Cloud growled as the man in question was standing a mere ten feet in front of the two. Tifa gasped and stood up beside Cloud who was fully prepared for anything. The old man rubbed his hair on his chin and stared at Cloud and then Tifa.

"Very interesting…" Xehanort whispered. Cloud was about to launch into attack mode but Xehanort held his hand up. "I didn't come to beat either of you into submission, boy… but if you act with such foolishness, I may reconsider." Xehanort threatened as Cloud's tensed body relaxed slightly.

"What do you want Xehanort?" He demanded as the old man just shrugged.

"You shall see soon enough boy… you shall see." Xehanort turned and vanished leaving Cloud to stare at the spot he had once been. He turned to Tifa who had remained calm through the entire situation despite the fact Xehanort could have destroyed them easily.

"Let's leave, I still have other things I want to show you before we head back to the bar." Cloud explained as he held his hand for Tifa to grab before they teleported from the church. Cloud and Tifa reappeared in the slums of Edge where many of the homeless children still lived. He began walking down the street and Tifa instantly followed. Cloud looked down into the alleys and spotted orphaned children sitting in boxes. His stare softened as he watched the small beings living so horribly. "Tifa… I want to give those children a home… I can't ask you and Tidus to take them all in… but I would like your help. I can't handle watching Heartless do to them what they almost did to Denzel… no one should have to fear going to sleep like these children do." Cloud whispered he voice thick with feeling for the children.

Tifa stared at him amazed and smiled. "Cloud, I'll help… it'll be my pleasure… but does that mean when this is over you'll come home?" Tifa asked as Cloud frowned.

"I don't know… he is very strong and it's a possibility he'll kill a lot of us." Cloud stopped and turned to Tifa who seemed perplexed and shocked. She stared at Cloud for a moment before he sighed. "I may never come back from this adventure and I want you to understand that… I won't be able to keep my promise of protecting you." Cloud whispered. Tifa gasped and shook her head.

"No!" She cried.

**Tifa's Point of View**:

How could he, the man I've loved since childhood, say something like that? Now he stares at me as if it's just fine to say such a horrible thing. "Cloud that can't be true, you'll stop this I know it, if you need help I'll gladly come along."

"No," He shot out before continuing, "you have to stay here… protect Denzel and live happily with… Tidus. I can't ask you or anyone else to risk their lives for this. This is our fight Tifa… I was chosen for this and I'm going to see it through. I want you to promise me that you'll live happily. Swear to me that you'll live for the both of us." His voice had so much emotion and I could feel his seriousness. He truly believed that I could go on without him. I already lived miserably thinking he was gone for good, how could I do that now, knowing that he could be gone for good?

"Cloud, I could never live knowing you're not coming back." I voiced as he just smiled.

"Haven't you already started?" He asked quietly and I knew he meant my relationship with Tidus.

"No! I constantly compare him to you and Denzel could never let go of your image! We can't just forget about you!!" I yelled at him. I wanted him to understand that I cared about him. "Why can't everything go back to the way it was? Why can't you just promise to come back? I want you here Cloud and no other man is ever going to change that!" I blurted and blushed heavily once he turned to me confused. I couldn't continue because it seemed so hard. I practically blurted out my feelings about him but he looked confused. I guess Roxas and Rinoa were right about how he saw everything black or white. I took a breath and gathered myself.

"Cloud… please don't act as if this will be the last time we'll see each other… I could never accept that." I paused and gasped as he interrupted me with a hug. I felt all hot and confused about everything. The one thing that mattered the most was that he was here holding me. Cloud was the one holding me. I wasted little time before I returned his hug and squeezed him.

"Tifa…" He whispered softly into my ear. I could feel how unsure he felt about everything and it scared me. He was my hero he had kept his promise… he couldn't just stop. "I don't know what's going to happen but I can't give you that false hope. I just won't… I've failed you." He whispered into my ear while we still embraced one another. I felt my heart drown in sadness at his words and pushed away from him.

"You've never ever failed me Cloud, don't ever think that! I'm proud of you! Everything you've done is amazing, you are a hero… my hero." I was putting my heart on the line hoping he'd for once, just maybe, hopefully he'd look deeper into the meaning of my words. Cloud stared at me and I could see that he had saw something because he quickly looked down.

"Tifa… I…" Cloud stared down at his shoes and finally found the courage to look back at me. For that one moment everything seemed perfect, or as perfect as things could be. Cloud and I staring into each others eyes. His bright shining blue eyes staring into my own dark scarlet iris. He was the epitome of all that I wanted. He is my only connection to my first home… to the first place I loved, Nibelheim. I lived in Nibelheim until it was destroyed, now I was just trying to move on from that point in my life, but regardless of what happened the tragedy in that village will always be apart of me. Cloud has survived so much just like me and we are all that's left of our once happy village… I could never allow him to just let himself fade, no he would not become another ghost of Nibelheim, I was going to stick by his side regardless.

"Cloud," I started but he turned from me instantly. I was about to comment on his strange behavior but she appeared.

"Cloud, I felt that you were near, Paine and Rikku are back at her bar." Yuna replied pointing to me after speaking. I wanted to look at things from Roxas's point of view but I just couldn't accept the fact that this was the woman he had chosen over me, another Aeris. I gave her my best fake smile and spoke.

"Yuna, it's good to see you, I was having a word with Cloud so could you excuse us?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Whatever you have to say I'm pretty sure he'll tell me anyway, so go ahead spit it out." Yuna replied with a smile that mirrored mine. Cloud snapped his head up at her comment and frowned.

"Yuna, go to the bar and wait." Cloud said seriously and Yuna frowned. She opened her mouth to argue but Cloud interrupted. "It was not a suggestion." Cloud said sternly. Yuna's mouth opened slightly but she said nothing.

"Fine," Yuna replied as she vanished. Cloud turned to me and I gave him a broad smile.

"Thanks, listen Cloud…" but before any words could leave my mouth he interrupted me.

"I have to go." I stared in confusion and grabbed his hand

"Cloud don't let her ruin this moment!" I nearly yelled outraged. Cloud stared at me confused and I went on. "At least give me this time with you… I want to be here with you can't you see that?" I asked pleadingly, though I had wanted to ask a much more personal question like 'I love you can't you see that' but now was just not the right time. He looked at me sadly and then looked down.

"I can't do this anymore…" He whispered and stepped away from me and sighed. He looked back at me with determination and I could see his inner battle raging. I had no clue as to what he was thinking but I wasn't going to interrupt. I even broke eye contact and looked down at his feet. I was about to just suggest we leave when he spoke again, "Tifa… I've… ever since we were little… back in Nibelheim, I…" Cloud was stuttering and stumbling through those phrases. He looked down and sighed heavily before finally looking back to me. "Tifa… I've always… uh… I… I like you… a lot… ever since we were little." I froze at the realization of what he was saying. Cloud was actually making the first move. I wanted to run and jump into his arms but shock and pure bless had me frozen in my place. I barely could control my own facial expressions because I was just staring straight at him while he looked in my direction but not at my face. This was the moment I've dreamed of, the moment when Cloud would finally expression more than friendly emotions towards me. He liked me… he's liked me since we were children. Though Roxas hinted at this earlier, it just felt so much better hearing him say it to her. It made his words and feelings thousands of times more real. "Tifa… I…"

"I feel the same way!" I literally yelled out before he could even finish his words. I had thought he was going to run to me and embrace me but his reaction to my words were much different. He stared at me in confusion as if he didn't believe me or as if I was lying. "Cloud, what's wrong… I do like you a lot… ever since we were children… I've always liked you!" I smiled as he closed his eyes and looked down. "Cloud?" I asked. I couldn't understand why he was acting so down. We've finally admitted our feelings and he's acting as if it's the worst thing in the world. "Cloud, say something please."

He continued to frown while looked down to his right, he momentarily glanced in my direction before returning his eyes downward, "Yeah." He spoke softly unsure of himself. I knew that's how he felt 'unsure'. Cloud always second guessed himself and doubted his abilities. I just didn't understand why he was reverting to that person all over again. "Tifa… I want you to be happy… and like I said earlier, I may not come back. I want you to forget about me and be with Tidus… don't give him half your heart like I did with you and Aeris." Cloud paused and looked to me. I knew I was staring in shock because for a split moment, I forgot about everything, I forgot about Tidus, Xehanort, Yuna… for a split second in time, all that mattered was Cloud and I and our confession of feelings. My world came spinning back to the ground as he turned from me and began to walk away.

"Cloud…" I croaked, my voice was weak and didn't sound strong at all. This had to be a bad dream… a nightmare. I couldn't think straight anymore… everything felt scattered. He cared about me but he was leaving me… again… why couldn't he stay. I needed him, didn't he need me? I like him… no I love him! I should have told him that… but I told Tidus that too, would Cloud even believe me? I stared at his shrinking form before I chased after him. I understood so little at that moment and I wanted clarity. My mind was in jumbles and my heart ached. I needed to hear him say it was going to be okay… I wanted him to tell me he loved me… I wanted us to be together. I finally caught up to him and he turned and extended a hand out to me.

"Come on, Yuna and the others are waiting." With those words I knew that the things I wanted were out of reach. Yuna was the one he wanted. She was the one he was leaving me to go back to. I hung my head and took his hand. I felt his hesitation to leave due to his examination of me but I wouldn't let him see the tears. I heard him give a pained sigh and when I looked up briefly, he turned his head from me and pulled his hood up… but not before I saw the small glistening droplet fall from his eye. I guess he too realized that we were just not meant to be.

**END TIFA's POV**

**THE BEGINNING: Part XIII- **

**Cloud's Point of View**

Yuna sat next to me on the ledge leaning her head onto my shoulder. I leaned into her and sighed. She believed that being together would fill the voids in our hearts. At the time I wanted to believe it too. I stared down at the young woman who appeared to be asleep. "Yuna, wake up… it's not nighttime yet." I smiled as she opened her eyes and leaned back to look into mine. The one thing that attracted me to Yuna was her unique personality and adding to that was her eyes, one blue and one green. Her eyes intensified her attractiveness and could make any man fall head over heels in love… or lust for her. She had a nice body, a wonderful kisser and was very sexy when she wanted to be. Yuna was easily a ten in any guy's eyes, but to me Tifa was beyond that.

"Something on your mind?" Yuna asked me after catching my far off look. She placed her hand lovingly onto my cheek and turned my face in her direction. "Cloud if something is wrong please tell me." Yuna whispered softly never once breaking eye contact with me. If anyone were to walk onto the roof of the building and see us, they would think we were about to kiss or possible make love due to our close proximity. We were barely an inch from each other but we both had no thought of actually doing any of that. It was how she and I were. We often looked deeply into each other's eyes as if we were using each other as mirrors into our own souls. I didn't want to hurt her. She had been even more devastated than I when we found out about Tidus and Tifa. Even after being with me for a month didn't ease the pain I knew she felt when she discovered they had been intimate together. "Cloud, your spacing out again." She said and I responded.

"Sorry, just a lot on my mind."

"Tifa" She stated with a small barely noticeable sigh. I stared at her as she leaned back from me and looked away. "She must be very special." Yuna continued. I knew she was being this way because she disliked Tifa for 'taking' Tidus away and I knew that she believed that Tifa would take me away leaving her all alone. I believe that Yuna doesn't dislike Tifa as a person, but because she has Tidus.

"I'm not going to leave you if that's what you're thinking." I responded as Yuna shot her head in my direction.

"Be honest with yourself, if you could go back with her you would." She snapped angrily before looking away.

"Can't the same be said for you and Tidus?" I asked as she sighed.

"No… she's just too… too perfect, she'll never do anything to hurt him and so he'll never leave her." Yuna replied.

"No one's perfect… and to answer your first comment, I don't think she'd want the person I've become. The Cloud she knew is gone, I'm Number VII of the Organization now." I told her. Yuna looked at me and nodded.

"Exactly my point, Tidus wouldn't want the person I've become because it doesn't stack up to her." She paused and looked at me, "I just don't get how come you never told her how you felt. She's a really great person."

"Because I never thought I was good enough… I guess it's the same reason I refused to be with you for so long." I told her truthfully, "You both have a bright light within and regardless of what Roxas says you don't need me to complete your heart… it's perfect the way it is, and as far as Tidus not wanting you, I think you're wrong. Yuna you are a fantastic woman and if I had never known Tifa I would be falling in love with you. I wish I could give you my heart fully but I can't yet… the same way you can't give you heart to me." Yuna smiled and nodded so I continued, "I'll be here for you as long as you need me to be." She smiled her beautiful smile and then kissed me.

"Cloud, if those two happen to finally forget us, I would like to learn to love you." She stated and kissed me again.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Yuna broke away from me and we both turned to see Roxas grinning. I stared at him confused slightly before standing from the ledge of the building.

"You could have at least waited." Yuna crossed her arms as Roxas held his hands up.

"Sorry," He was a good kid, a great fighter and my best friend. Our friendship is even stronger than the bond I had with Zack… maybe that's because I look out for Roxas like Zack did for me. The rest of the Organization refers to him as my little brother and in a way it feels as if we are family.

"What do you need Roxas?" I asked as he shrugged and pulled his hood over his head. "I'm guessing it's something to do with the others?" He nodded. To anyone watching and listening this conversation made little sense and Roxas's gestures didn't go along with anything I was saying, but he and I are close and so I actually understand what he means when he gives a shrug just as he understands my feelings for Tifa or what I'm thinking based on how I stare at something.

"Exactly, he wants us back at the castle to discuss our plans of action." I knew instantly he was referring to our leader.. I turned to Yuna and nodded as we each vanished in a burst of darkness and reappeared within the white room where our large chairs ascended to the ceiling all in random heights. I teleported into the seat marked number 'VII' while Roxas went to seat marked 'II' and Yuna to seat 'X'. We waited and instantly in seat 'VIII' Squall appeared. He pulled his hood back and sent me a look before nodding. In seat 'IV' Aqua appeared and pulled her hood down. In seats, 'IX' and 'XI' Rikku, Yuna's cousin and Paine, one of Yuna's closest friends appeared. Both women looked to Yuna and Rikku spoke.

"So are you feeling better?" Rikku asked as her cousin just sighed.

"I'm fine, where are the others?" Yuna asked and instantly in seats 'V' and 'VI' two blue haired individuals appeared. In seat 'V' sat Fayt Leingod sat, he was a strong warrior who was almost as good as me and in seat 'VI' sat Maria Traydor a very good shooter and Fayt's girlfriend or so Roxas believed. They both possessed amazing abilities they called the power of Destruction and Alteration. Instantly in seat 'XII' Lightning appeared and pulled her hood down and stared at me with a small smirk.

I returned her stare and frowned. She is the female equivalent of me and is the only member of the organization I've lost to as many times as I've defeated during our sparring matches. In seat 'XIII' appeared Noctis, dark blue hair and has eyes similar to Yuna but instead of blue and green his eyes contrast with one being blue and the other being red. He's a mysterious fighter who somehow can mentally control eleven blades simultaneously during battle. I haven't had a chance to fight him because he refuses to spar with anyone saying it's a waste of time. In the final two seats, 'I' and 'III' we waited for their arrival. They both teleported into their seats. In seat 'I' sat Sora, he had the most experience with the subject of Kingdom Hearts and so he was chosen to be our leader, he had fought and defeated men who had tried to use Kingdom Hearts for their own purposed twice along with his friend who sat in chair number III, Riku. Riku had platinum white hair and was Sora's best friend. The two of them are the experts in the Organization of Kingdom Hearts along with Roxas and Aqua.

"Now that we're all here how about we get this over with." Noctis sighed. Sora cleared his throat and spoke.

"We've spoken with Vincent the other night and he has refused," Sora looked to Squall and continued, "You explained that he could die if he doesn't and he's fine with that. I say we allow him to help. We'll deal with Xehanort controlling him when it gets to that… for all we know Xehanort may not even have that ability." Sora continued. We all sat in silence thinking about his words. I finally spoke up.

"So what is the situation then? My world is under siege by him and many of our loved ones are there." Sora looked back at me and nodded.

"After seeing what he did to Denzel… I am personally going to be there to make sure he gets what he deserves. If he is looking for hearts, then that planet is his best bet. From what you've told me, the planet has survived so much hardship and that hardship is what strengthens hearts. We cannot allow Gaia to fall to Xehanort." Sora proclaimed as everyone agreed.

"So I guess we better get down there and start looking for residency." Rikku joked as Riku sent her a glare.

"Rikku don't try to be funny… it doesn't work for you." He said to the girl who shared his name. She pouted and then crossed her arms.

"I never knew someone with my cool name could be so mean!" She yelled down to him from her spot above him while shaking her fist in warning. Riku looked at the girl and shook his head again.

"Enough, I say we get back to the planet and start protecting it know." Squall replied and I agreed.

"I can't let them hurt Denzel or any of the others." I added. Sora looked to each member of Organization XIII and nodded.

"Then let's get down there and put an end to Xehanort." With those words each of us vanished into a burst of darkness.


	6. Remembrance 1

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoy the chapter!!!**

**REMEMBRANCE- Part I: Their Story and How It All Began**

_**It all begins with something so simple yet so complicated… the heart. Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds: the one thing that connects all worlds. We may never see these other worlds but they are there… if we were ever to find this worlds, then we would see them as alternate realities of our world. Sometimes this can be true but sometimes there are worlds that are similar to ours but different in great ways.**_

_**We are connected and the threat to one world can become the threat to all worlds**_.

**1 Year before the events of THE BEGINNING**

**Sora and Riku's Story**

After finally defeating Xemnas, Riku, Sora and Kairi were reunited, soon after though, the trio received a letter from King Mickey. Sora and Riku were the first ones to really understand what King Mickey's message meant. They had, together, just rid the world of Xemnas, Xehanort's Nobody. The two friends had reunited with Kairi and their family on Destiny Island. It had been a year after stopping Xemnas when they received the note from the king. His messaged urged that they come and aid him right a wrong that was made in a world that Sora, Riku and Kairi had never been to. There was a darkness approaching that was far beyond Ansem or Xemnas. Sora and Riku wasted no time as they left Destiny Island leaving Kairi behind again. The duo had to once again battle the Heartless but they gained a new friend along the way: Cloud.

**Cloud's Story**

The warrior had battled Sephiroth not once but twice. Cloud had finally rid the world of him permanently. He had thought that now he would be able to rest and try to get past his insecurities but this was not so. A week after Kadaj and the Stigma, Cloud had ran into two young men. They were battling strange dark creatures and he decided to help out. After the beasts were defeated one of the young men spoke his name with familiarity and began to go on and on about wanting to see the others. After a long explanation of both parts, Cloud learned that Sora and Riku were on a mission to save the entire universe, again.

Cloud had never even realized what danger his world had been in and that's when Sora explained why he thought he had known him. The idea that there was another Cloud elsewhere fighting another Sephiroth, unearthed him greatly. Cloud demanded that he come with them and aid them in any way. At first Riku and Sora declined telling him that he was a great fighter but he wasn't as strong as the Cloud they knew. Cloud ignored that fact and got the two to agree to let him come along. Because the two young men had to go immediately Cloud was denied a chance to say goodbye to his friends.

From that moment, Cloud, Riku and Sora had traveled from world to world, each growing stronger and stronger, while learning about the true threat to the universe. It had taken a few weeks for the trio to find the one responsible for the newest threat to the worlds. He was an elderly man but his evil glare told them he was powerful. After being beaten easily by the man, the old man lifted his hands to the skies and called forth Kingdom Hearts. The bright light of Kingdom Hearts blinded the trio and the abrupt calling of the heart of the worlds caused a shift in the realities, destroying some of them and merging others. As Cloud, Riku and Sora regained their vision they noticed they weren't alone anymore.

**Roxas's Story**

He was number 13 of the Organization. The Key of Destiny. He had never understood why he had gained the Keyblades but he was on a mission to find out. Roxas had begun to leave the Organization when it happened, the sky above began to brighten and Kingdome Hearts appeared. Roxas stared amazed for a moment before he realized that the light was pulling him into it. Roxas yelled one last time before the light engulfed his form.

**Squall's Story**

He had felt as though he had failed her. Rinoa was everything to him. Squall even went as far as refusing to answer to his name, telling other's he had changed it to Leon. He placed his Gunblade on the ground and stared at the night sky before closing him eyes. A brilliant flash of light alerted his senses and he stood up and prepared his blade. Leon looked up and saw a heart-shaped moon shining brightly in the sky. He stepped from under the tree he was under and almost instantly his world began to crumble. Leon gasped and began to outrun the erupting ground before all he saw was white light and nothing more.

**Yuna, Rikku and Paine's story**

Yuna had thought by defeating Vegnagun and putting Spira to rest that maybe she and Tidus would be reunited once again. She was wrong as the planet seemed to become dark and a powerful wind began to sweep through the environment. Yuna, Rikku and Paine were all running to get back on the ship but the trio stopped as the sky illuminated and a light caught their eye. Rikku was the first to react and stepped forward slightly as if to get a closer look into the sky. As she and her two pals wondered and the heart-shaped light they were pulled violently towards the light having little or no time to scream.

**Lightning and Noctis's story**

The two had known of each other but had never met being from different sides of the planet thy inhabited. Their world was at war since the day either had been born. The power of crystals were the life-force of the separate kingdoms of the planet. As a war was about to break loose, the symbol of Kingdom Hearts enlightened the skies. Lightning and Noctis were two of the greatest warriors from opposing sides. The light of Kingdom Hearts took them from their world and bathed them in white.

**Fayt and Maria's Story**

Fayt and Maria were both still celebrating their triumph over the one who called himself the Creator. They had traveled the galaxy searching to defeat the one who had destroyed Earth and Fayt's home world. The duo were merely relaxing when the heart-shaped moon of Kingdom Hearts took them from their respective surroundings to the plane of existence that now needed them.

**Aqua's Story**

She had stood bravely side by side next to her two allies, one whom she loved dearly and the other their leader. The trio had finally found him, the one who had once been their leader: Xehanort. At one time the trio had studied under him and basked in his great knowledge. Now the times had changed, his intense search for the true power of the Keyblade and Kingdom Hearts, led him to destroy many lives. Terra, Ventus and Aqua had been determined to stop the threat at all costs and so their battle began.

As the battle intensified Aqua and her friends soon were outmatched, Terra was hurt and Ventus was nearly frozen to death. After catching the frozen Ventus, Aqua watched as Xehanort called forth Kingdom Hearts and began to ascend into it. At that moment chaos broke loose and all of existence began to ripple and shift. Ventus's body was ripped from her hands as the winds whipped around her. She watched helplessly as the planet was ripped to pieces. With one last look up to Xehanort and Kingdom Hearts Aqua was pulled from the realm just as the destruction wiped out the planet.

**Now from each experience, the thirteen warriors are united for a single purpose… a battle to decide the ultimate fate of not only Kingdom Hearts, but the universe.**

**REMEMBRANCE- Part II: The Organization (continued from Remembrance- Part I: Their Story) **

Cloud stared back at the strangely dressed newcomers. The light of Kingdom Hearts had brought several individuals along with it. Sora and Riku were at first confused at their appearance but quickly helped many of them stand.

"Roxas," Sora stated as he stopped short of extending a hand to the young man who was down on his hands and knees. Roxas looked up in confusion and then stared at Sora after the brightness of the light no longer blinded him. He stood up slowly and took in Sora's appearance before looking around the area and back to Sora.

"Sora…" Roxas stated not really understanding how he knew the name or the boy before him. Roxas and Sora continued to stare at each other before the voice of Squall broke their concentration.

"What's going on?" He demanded but before anyone could answer all thirteen turned and looked towards the man who know floated in the sky below the entrance to Kingdom Hearts.

It was as if there was no reason to question their next actions. All thirteen put aside their confusion and questions and charged towards the old man. Everyone besides Sora, Riku, Cloud and Aqua had no clue as to why they felt this man needed to be defeated. Aqua knew him as Xehanort, while Cloud, Riku and Sora knew him as the mysterious man causing mayhem between the worlds. He lifted his hands again and a platform rushed under his feet and lifted him higher into the sky. Several other large platforms rushed up around the tall platform. Cloud jumped from each platform quickly approaching the man as he called forth a Keyblade and blocked Cloud's attack. Aqua was the first to reach Cloud and Xehanort but was too late to stop Cloud from being swatted from the large platform and back to the ground below. Aqua faced the threat and growled.

"Xehanort you will suffer for the evil you've wrought upon the worlds." She growled as she pulled her armored helmet off and cast it aside as she pulled her blue-tinted Keyblade in front of her as she charged. Xehanort just laughed as he swatted her blade to the side and ducked under a surprise attack from Roxas who had just appeared. Roxas landed beside Aqua who stared at him in wonder for a moment before focusing on Xehanort.

"All fates must meet their ends." Xehanort stated as he pulled lifted his hands and a wave of Keyblades rushed to surround Roxas and Aqua. She stepped in front of Roxas but he just growled and shot out from behind her and broke through the wave of Keyblades and went after Xehanort. The Oblivion and OathKeeper Keyblades connected with the large black Keyblade Xehanort wielded. Aqua managed to free herself from the massive swarm of Keyblades but gasped as she watched Roxas easily get dispatched by Xehanort. As she was running to aid him, a river of Keyblades slammed into her back and pushed her through the plateau. Roxas, too, was caught partially by the swarm and thrown from the plateau into the ground with Aqua.

Noctis and Riku had been ridding the ground of several heartless when the Keyblade swarm attacked them both. Riku used his Keyblade as a surf board and road the wave of Keyblades. Noctis used his power gained through the mastery of crystals and called forth eleven weapons most were swords. Noctis used the weapons as a shield as they swirled around him as the swarm of Keyblades engulfed his form and pushed him higher into the sky along with Riku who was riding the wave.

Soon a second river of Keyblades appeared and Riku jumped off as it began to fly into the first wave. Noctis couldn't swirl the weapons around himself fast enough and was badly injured from the countless attacks of the separate Keyblades that rushed around him. He fell from the river of Keyblades down into the ground next to Riku.

Rikku, Yuna and Paine had been dealing with Heartless when they saw the wave of Keyblades approaching and each of them ducked as the wave rushed over their heads towards Sora, Squall and Cloud who were fighting off heartless.

"Watch out!" Yuna yelled quickly as the swarm of Keyblades rushed towards the trio. Sora was nearly caught off guard but Squall and Cloud quickly grabbed him and launched him into the air with their combined strength towards the platform the man above had occupied. The swarm missed both Cloud and Squall but caused them to lose their balance and they fell from the sky and slammed into the ground. Sora looked below and wanted to help his fallen friends but returned to his main goal at hand. Sora landed behind the man who turned to smirk evilly.

At that moment Maria, Lightning and Fayt all reached the top of the platform and now the four surrounded Xehanort. "Who are you?" Sora asked curiously as he just laughed.

"I am the reason you exist, Keyblade master… I am the reason Ansem and Xemnas came to being… I am the reason Terra was so obsessed over Kingdom Hearts…" he paused and sneered at Sora, "I am the true Xehanort." He grinned and moved to attack Sora but Maria's gunfire had stopped him.

"I don't think so, Xehanort," Maria warned as she aimed her gun again. Fayt took this as his chance to attack and launched himself at Xehanort who was fully aware of the attack and swung his black Keyblade around to block Fayt's attack. The power of his swing knocked Fayt from the platform. Maria gasped in fear for Fayt's health. Lightning ignored the two and rushed forward only to be stopped in her tracks by an unknown force. She stared at herself in shock and the looked up to see Xehanort smirking as he held one hand up. Sora gasped and ran forward to attack but Xehanort expected the attack and easily swatted Sora away again.

"Your destinies may be aligned but it matters not." He grinned as he hit Lightning with an electric attack and then blasted her from the platform.

The thirteen heroes gathered to regroup below the platform and looked up in shock as Kingdom Hearts began to shine brighter. Xehanort then lifted into the sky and into Kingdom Hearts vanishing completely.

"That couldn't have been good," Cloud whispered as he stared at the darkening sky above. At that moment lightning struck the ground and a blaze of fire began to spread throughout the ground.

A whistle was heard and each of the thirteen turned to see King Mickey waving to them, "This way, hurry, this planet is falling apart!" He urged and without question they followed in into a dark portal. The group reappeared within a completely white room where King Mickey pulled back his black hood and waved to them. "I know this isn't the best way to say welcome by getting pummeled, but hello" He waved to the group before him.

"Your majesty what's going on?!" Sora asked confused wanting an answer. Mickey sighed and just shook his head.

"Wait, a king rat?" Squall started and instantly Riku shot him a dark look.

"He is our friend and King of Disney Castle, you should show the guy who saved you some respect." Riku shot back. Squall crossed his arms and sighed.

"Teenagers." He grumbled. Cloud held a hand up to Riku to stop him from going on.

"King Mickey, what is happening?" Cloud asked stepping forward. King Mickey sighed and began.

"I'll explain but you all won't like it." the king stated as he began. Nearly a hour later after all was explained and questions were answered, Mickey continued, "as I said earlier, you were gathered because of your strong hearts and it takes strong hearts to wield the Keyblades. Come with me." Mickey explained as he opened another portal and instantly they all were in another room, "I had this place worked on just for this occasion." King Mickey explained as he walked towards a door that stood out in the middle of the room.

"I had Merlin and Yen Sid work on this the very day that Xemnas was defeated. I wanted to make sure that if the true Xehanort had ever found a way back there would be someone to stop him. Those someone's are you guys." Mickey concluded as he presented the door.

"So the power of the Keyblade is all that can stop him… I know you've went over this earlier but I just want to make sure." Maria explained. Mickey nodded. "I'm going to take a guess and say that by walking through that door, those without Keyblades will be given one, am I correct?" again Mickey nodded.

"Exactly, the door acts as a guide to your own hearts, destiny has called you all together, heroes with strong enough hearts to wield the Keyblades and help Sora and Riku stop this threat."

"But if what you said earlier, I don't have a heart… I'm a nobody." Roxas said quietly but Mickey stopped him.

"Yes, that was correct, but I was speaking of the Roxas of this realm… you are far different, because though in your world you were a nobody without a heart, traveling through Kingdom Hearts gave you one… you are as real as myself, Sora and everyone else." Mickey explained as Roxas gasped in shock and amazement.

"I think it's time we retrieved the Keyblades if we hope to end this any time soon." Cloud interrupted and everyone agreed.

Roxas, Aqua, Riku and Sora stepped back and watched as Rikku stepped up to the door and opened it. Light poured from the door and a small light floated into Rikku's hands. She gasped as the light created a small explosion and in her hands rested a sand colored Keyblade. "Whoa…." She trailed off before grinning and speaking, "A Keyblade," She whispered to herself before the Keyblade rose from her hands and vanished within her.

"What happened?" Pained asked as Rikku turned to Mickey for an explanation.

"The Keyblades cannot be used as weapons directly because this is just a connection between your hearts and the power of the Keyblades. Your weapons you use now will be able to perform the same abilities that any Keyblade can. The reason each Keyblade is different, is because they are connected to your souls and each of you share different hopes and dreams… so in a sense the Keyblades choose you." He explained. The rest of the group retrieved their Keyblades and each Keyblade vanished into the wielders body. King Mickey took several more moments to explain the basics of the Keyblades' powers before he was alerted to an urgent matter.

"I want to wish you all good luck, I have to go take care of something very important." King Mickey looked at each of them and nodded, "What stands ahead of you all is a very daunting task, but understand that it takes drastic measures to receive great rewards." King Mickey then left the thirteen to wonder their next move. That was when Sora spoke up.

"We have to stick together!" Sora exclaimed and received looks from everyone. He blushed and reworded his phrase, "We should do this as a team." Sora corrected and everyone seemed to be in thought for a moment before Sora continued, "You guys don't fully understand the power of the Keyblades but me and Riku do, and Roxas too I think, Aqua also. So I was thinking that if we form a group together we can learn from each other and find a way to stop Xehanort once and for all." Sora suggested as they looked around each other.

"Will we get a cool name?" Rikku asked as Paine and Yuna laughed a little, "What, I liked the whole, 'YRP' thing we had going, I don't think having thirteen letters as our name is going to sound right." Rikku smiled. Riku looked at the blonde girl and shook his head. He was thankful someone so dense spelled her name differently at least.

"This isn't some joke," Riku explained but Yuna came to her cousin's rescue.

"That is true but my cousin is right… Riku," Yuna paused and looked around to everyone, "forming a team is a great idea Sora and it wouldn't hurt to have a name to unite us, it's been shown that groups with names tend to have better team work… I think it will make us feel more apart of the team as a whole if we had a common name to refer to ourselves as, instead of 'the others'." Yuna explained logically and Riku just shrugged.

"Before we start with group names, let's go back to the issue of teamwork," Noctis stated, "I never said I was okay with working with any of you." He crossed his arms and bent his head up so that his near black, blue spiky hair wouldn't cover his scarlet eyes. Lightning stood next to him and pushed her dark pink hair out of her eyes and agreed.

"I understand the want to work as a team, but I work alone." She answered. Squall agreed with the two but it was Cloud who spoke next.

"So you three really believe that you can stop Xehanort on your own?" Cloud asked skeptically with his arms crossed as he kept his head down and leaned against a wall in the room. He looked up for a moment before grunting slightly. "I watched as that swarm of Keyblades devoured both, Leon and Noctis. Lightning I saw that he had stopped you in mid attack… do you three really believe we can afford to work alone?" Cloud asked. He had changed since his journey with Sora and Riku. His greatest times of change came during his visit to Hollow Bastion, where he met the alternate versions of himself, Tifa and Aeris… After seeing his counterpart and Tifa admit their feelings to one another Cloud had become much more determined to get back home to make his feelings known to a certain barkeeper he had left about a month ago. "I'm waiting for an answer."

Lightning nodded and finally spoke, "I understand then… for this project I'll try teamwork." She agreed. Cloud looked at Squall and then to Noctis who just closed his eyes.

"Me and Vin, here will do the team thing." Squall finally spoke causing Noctis to look up in anger and confusion.

"I agreed to no such thing." He began but Lightning cut him off.

"So are you that proud that you can't humble yourself to save your kingdom?" She asked and he growled and got quiet. He turned to Cloud and Sora before speaking.

"I'm in." He announced.

"Great!!" Sora cheered and then rubbed his head, "What should we call ourselves?" Sora asked as he looked away in thought. Almost immediately Roxas spoke up in a low voice.

"Organization XIII," Roxas spoke as Riku and Sora reacted.

"No way!" Sora objected. Riku on the other hand grinned.

"I don't know Sora, there are thirteen of us, and just because it was the name of the bad guys before doesn't mean we can't use it." Riku grinned then added, "Not to mention, with the World That Never Was still in existence, we could just use the castle as our base of operations." Riku grinned but Sora refused. Roxas looked at Sora before standing up and facing the others.

"How many of you actually like the name?" Roxas asked as he raised his hand. Lightning, Noctis, Squall, Rikku, Paine Yuna and Riku raised their hands. Roxas grinned and turned back to Sora, "That's eight, I believe the majority rules." Sora was about to speak but was interrupted.

"Nine, you didn't count me." Cloud stated with a smile and approached Sora. "you can't let the past dictate everything you do, I learned that lesson the hard way, besides it's just a name. Not to mention if Lightning, Vin and Squall all like it, I think it's best we keep it to appease their dissatisfaction with being in a group." Cloud explained and Sora nodded and then laughed.

"I guess, but as long as I get to be number one!!" He grinned as he held out his hand and Roxas put his in next to Sora,

"Number two at your service,"

"Number Three," Riku grinned,

"Four," Aqua stated as she placed her hand into the gathering of hands. Fayt and Maria stepped forward and placed their hands into the circle.

"Five, I guess," Fayt said confused as to why they were calling out numbers while Maria chimed in behind him, "Number six."

"A friend of mine back home had a place called Seventh Heaven… I'll honor her by being number seven." Cloud grinned as he thought of Tifa. Squall stepped up and grinned.

"Well that makes me number eight." He grinned as he placed his hand above Cloud's and everyone else.

"Number nine," Rikku grinned happily.

"Ten" Yuna said enthusiastically

"I'll take Eleven." Paine said without much emotion as the trio placed their hands onto the top of the others, Lightning and Noctis looked at each other before walking over and placing their hands in the circle.

"Number twelve at your Service," Lightning grinned as Noctis placed his hand on top.

"I guess we do save the best for last," Noctis grinned. Sora looked around at his new companions and grinned widely.

"Alright!" Sora cheered, "let's go show Xehanort what the new and improved Organization XIII is made of!" Sora announced earning a nod from each member of the new Organization.

**REMEMBRANCE- Part III: A Missed Chance but a Chance for a Friend, (How Axel Larxene and Demyx reached Edge)**

It had been only a few weeks since the new Organization XIII was formed and already Roxas and Cloud had found a pathway into Kingdom Hearts through Roxas's world. Roxas had wanted to handle the situation himself but Cloud had demanded to come along. The two had discovered they had a lot in common and their relationship became very strong within the short amount of time with one another. Cloud likened this friendship to the one he and Zack used to share while Roxas compared it to the bond he and Axel had before he left. The two were like brothers in many aspects, they looked alike, acted alike and even shared the similar fighting strategy. Roxas had even taught Cloud the basics of using the power of the Keyblades to travel between dimensions and worlds. This was how Cloud had managed to follow him against his wishes.

"You shouldn't have come." Roxas spoke as his hood covered his face and shrouded his figure in darkness, Cloud who wore the same long black coat and black hood over his face mirrored Roxas's stance and shrugged.

"I had nothing better to do." He replied, "besides, you're like a little brother to me… I think its only fair I look out for you." Cloud replied.

"I don't need anyone to look out for me." Roxas growled.

"You know from where I come from you aren't an adult until you reach eighteen… that means you have a little under a year of me watching out for you." Cloud stated fully serious. Roxas uncrossed his arms and waved them out in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me." Roxas nearly shouted but Cloud's hooded figure merely shrugged again.

"Come on Roxas, we started a team for a reason, either you can put up with me, or will it be Sora and most likely everyone else including myself… take your pick." He spoke and for a moment Roxas re-crossed his arms and laughed.

"Yeah, you're definitely an older brother, always raining on his little brother's parade." Roxas laughed and again Cloud shrugged.

"What else do I have to do?" He stated and began to walk side by side with Roxas. "So this is an alternate reality of where Sora came from… your world?" Cloud asked and Roxas nodded. Waiting for more Roxas turned towards Cloud and watched him but Cloud said nothing else.

"You know, it's going to be weird seeing him again." Roxas stated as Cloud stopped walking as Roxas continued on.

"Axel?" Cloud asked and received a nod. "I can imagine."

"No you can't because we're going to have to defeat all of them to reach Kingdom Hearts…" Roxas sighed as he continued through the dark city of the World That Never Was. "You wouldn't ever have a reason to attack those you used to work with." Roxas sighed as he continued on. Cloud looked down and sighed before following Roxas.

The two walked through the dark city and instantly two dark portals opened in front of them. "Well, well, well where have you been Roxas? We've been searching for you." Two figures dressed exactly like Cloud and Roxas appeared from the portal and pulled their hoods down.

"Saix… Marluxia…" Roxas gasps.

"I thought Sora said Marluxia was a traitor?" Cloud asked Roxas not caring if the two ahead of him heard him. Saix stepped forward and grinned.

"It was true for a moment but upon new developments with Kingdom Hearts we have once again aligned our motives." Saix grinned as his blue hair swayed in the wind. Roxas looked to Cloud and then back to Saix, "Roxas we've missed you… partially, your usefulness to the Organization has expired, Xemnas has ordered your death." Saix stated and called forth his massive lunar weapon. Cloud gave Roxas no time to speak and stepped in front of him.

"Roxas you handle Marluxia, I'll handle Saix." Cloud stated as he held his hand out and his First Tsurugi appeared in his hand wrapped in white bandages. Saix narrowed his eyes and spoke again.

"So you've found a new friend Roxas? I can't help but see the sadness of it." Saix sighed and rushed forward to catch Cloud off guard but Cloud had been expecting the attack and blocked Saix. "You're strong but you will not hinder my meeting with Kingdom Hearts." Saix growled as he and Cloud began to zip through the dark city blocking and striking at one another. Roxas and Marluxia paid little attention to the fight going on at nearly every point around them but instead stared hard at one another.

"I knew I was right in hating you." Marluxia grinned as his large scythe appeared in his hands. Roxas held his hands out and the Oblivion and Oath Keeper Keyblades appeared in his hands. Marluxia laughed and quickly rushed forward "let's end this charade Roxas." Marluxia moved to attack Roxas but Roxas rushed forward faster than Marluxia had intended and struck him in his chest with the Keyblades. Marluxia flew backwards into a wall and Roxas rushed forward again. Marluxia swung the scythe but Roxas flipped over the attack and completed the flip with a double downward slash of his Keyblades. Marluxia jumped out of the way at the last second as the Keyblades hit the ground and caused a current of energy to rip into the spot Marluxia had once been. "You've gotten much stronger!!" Marluxia gasped in shock at Roxas's quickness and dexterity.

"Yeah, I guess." Roxas spoke and ran towards Marluxia who prepared himself but Roxas vanished and then reappeared behind him and slammed the Oath Keeper into his back. Marluxia flew forward and tried to turn but Roxas was on him instantly and struck him in his face with the Oblivion. Marluxia flew further into the distance before connecting with the side of a large building. At that moment Cloud landed beside Roxas and before Roxas could question him five swords rained down in a circle around the two. Cloud caught the final blade as it fell causing Roxas to look up to where Saix was now fading.

"Kingdom Hearts!!" Saix screamed as his essence vanished. Roxas looked at Cloud who shrugged after completing the Omnislash on Saix

"I thought Sora said he was a challenge." Cloud spoke and then Roxas answered.

"I thought so too. I would have thought Marluxia would have been a bit more to handle but he can't even keep up with me." Roxas looked at Cloud and grinned, "I guess that training with you has paid off." Cloud looked at him for a moment and nodded.

"Come on finish this up so we can get to Kingdom Hearts." Cloud stated as he lifted his hands and the separate swords began to reform into one and the white bandages once again wrapped around it, before the entire weapon vanished. Roxas watched as Cloud turned and began to walk off. He turned to Marluxia and then to Cloud again before shrugging himself.

"So long Marluxia." Roxas stated as he ran at Marluxia who now stood and the moment Roxas got close, he swung the scythe horizontally. Roxas kicked his legs out to the right to dodge the swing and continued until he was turning to become upside down and facing Marluxia. Time slowed as Marluxia watched Roxas cross the two Keyblades in front of him. As Roxas was completely upside down he uncrossed the two Keyblades violently, causing an 'X' shaped wave of energy to slam into Marluxia sending him through the wall and destroying him. Time sped back to normal speed and Roxas completed the flip back to his feet and turned to follow Cloud.

The two continued their way through the castle and up to the top floor where they could be closest to Kingdom Hearts. "Roxas, I thought you said the Organization would all be here?" Cloud asked as Roxas shrugged.

"I know its kind strange seeing as we only had to fight Marluxia and Saix to get here." Roxas cautioned and instantly the wind picked up. "Xaldin… I should have know this was too easy." Roxas sighed. Cloud and Roxas turned to face the six spear-wielding Nobody.

"I'll take care of this, just find a way into Kingdom Hearts." Cloud explained as he called his blade yet again and rushed Xaldin. Xaldin had to use all of his spears and the wind to repel Cloud's attack but not before Cloud had pushed them from the roof of the castle. Roxas was about to go after them but stopped when three dark portals opened before him.

"So you've found a new friend and gained your heart." Axel stepped out of the portal and pulled his hood back. Larxene appeared next with her hood down and so did Demyx. "I thought I was your friend Roxas? We were best friends… why'd you leave us?!" Axel asked

"You found your heart and suddenly we're not good enough for you is that it, little Roxas?" Larxene asked.

"Roxas, come back to us! It's just not the same without ya." Demyx pleaded. Roxas looked at his three former friends and looked down. He had committed himself to a new cause. He had found what he was looking for and so fighting on their side was pointless.

"I…I can't." Roxas whispered but they all heard him. Larxene growled and pulled out her kunai. Axel called forth his chakra while Demyx brought out his guitar.

"Roxas, we have orders to destroy you, don't make us do it." Axel begged but Roxas shook his head.

"It won't be me who gets destroyed Axel." Roxas called his Keyblades and prepared to fight his best friend. Axel looked pained and at the verge of tears along with Demyx, Larxene actually shed a single tear but wiped it away quickly and attacked first. Roxas ducked under her attack and kicked her in her back behind him. Axel and Demyx were shocked at first but quickly the two attacked. Roxas dodged Axel's attacks and swatted both Axel's chakra to the side and used his chest as a spring board to back flip out of Demyx's water charge attack.

Axel hit the ground hard and recovered as Roxas was in the air. Axel set the roof of castle Oblivion on fire as a pillar of fire encased Roxas and blocked Larxene and Demyx out. Roxas landed on the molten roof and suffered the pain of the heat beneath his feet as he stood unflinching waiting for Axel to make his move. Axel, after seeing Roxas not reacting to the pain the fire ground should have caused him sprang from the cylinder wall of fire to attack but Roxas blocked his chakra. Roxas knocked Axel back and flipped onto the wall of fire to push off it for his next move. Axel was still stunned from Roxas's counter-attacker and when he regained his control he saw Roxas push off from the wall of fire and soar his way. Axel blocked Roxas's first strike with the Oblivion but the Oath Keeper hit him across the face and instantly Roxas followed it up with the Oblivion. As Axel was momentarily dazed from the attack Roxas flipped into the air and then descended upon Axel with his Keyblades in front of him and used a weaker version of the attack he had used to kill Marluxia. Roxas followed Axel into the ground and the fiery enclosure dispersed and Roxas quickly went to attack the other two while Axel was down.

Larxene saw the fire wall begin to drop and instantly Roxas appeared the second the fire was at her eye level. He hit her in the side with the Keyblade and then spun around and kicked her backwards into the ground. Demyx caught Larxene and began to chant for a massive water attack but the moment he began Roxas vanished, Demyx looked around for him and then felt someone nudge them from behind. Demyx looked behind him and saw Roxas mimicking him. Before Demyx could react Roxas slammed both Keyblades into his back and then Roxas kicked him into the sky with a back flip a shot up to meet Demyx.

Demyx was still disoriented from the attack and when Roxas appeared in front of him he didn't think to block the dual Keyblades that came down hard upon his shoulders sending him into the ground and right into Larxene. The force caused the two to create a mini crater in the roof of the castle. Roxas flipped back to the ground and rushed forward the knock Axel into the struggle duo who were recovering from the impact. Axel hit Demyx and Larxene hard and the trio flew into a pile of arms and legs desperately trying to coup with the physical pain and fatigue as they tried to separate. Finally, Axel stood up weakly as Demyx and Larxene joined him in the similar state.

Just as Roxas was about to attack Cloud appeared by his side along with Riku and Sora. "What are you doing here?" Roxas asked a little angered that Sora was here. Sora, on the other hand, was staring at Axel and the others, so Riku answered.

"Myself, Sora, Squall, Yuna, Aqua, Lightning, Maria and Fayt, were handling the rest of them. They're the last ones left." Riku spoke as Axel's voice reached Roxas's ears

"Roxas, come back to us… please!" Axel pleaded as he tried to endure his pain. "We're so close to Kingdom Hearts!! We could be buddies for life!" Axel reasoned. Roxas looked away and back to Sora who had his cloaked head in Axel's direction.

"They can never reach Kingdom Hearts… for we need it to reach Xehanort, this gateway can only be used for one purpose…" Riku stated as his cloaked image turned to Roxas. Roxas looked down and dropped his shoulders in defeat.

"I know…" He replied sadly and turned his head towards his old friends. "I'll finish this… myself." Roxas started to move forward but Sora stopped him.

"Wait…" Sora whispered and got his attention. "Give them what you have… a heart… send them through Kingdom Hearts to a safer place." Sora stated as Roxas stared at him in shock. Riku looked at Sora in awe and shook his head.

"We need Kingdom Hearts, we have to stop Xehanort now!" Riku reasoned but Sora shook his head.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean we forget and discard our friends." Sora said, a smile could be felt in his voice. Riku sighed and nodded thoughtfully. Cloud looked at the two and then turned back to Roxas.

"You know what to do." With that Cloud vanished along with Sora and Riku. Roxas turned back to Axel, Demyx and Larxene all unaware of the gift they were to receive. Roxas nodded and rushed forward rapidly.

"You traitor!" Axel yelled as Roxas moved swiftly between each of them knocking Demyx into the air followed by Larxene and finally Axel. The three slammed into each other as they flew through the sky from Roxas's attacks towards the heart-shaped moon. Axel turned to look at Kingdom Hearts and sighed wistfully, "I guess this is the closest I'll ever get to a true heart…" He sighed and turned his head down to see Roxas pointing the Oath Keeper in their direction. "I guess if I had to go, at least its by his hand." Axel grinned and closed his eyes to await the end.

"Roxas can't we talk this over!" Demyx pleaded as he saw a beam form from the Keyblade. Roxas pulled his hood back and smiled.

"Axel, Demyx, Larxene!" He yelled up to them and they each turned their heads to listen. "don't forget me… okay!" Roxas demanded and shot the light into them. Instantly, all three Nobodies knew that the light wasn't meant to destroy them, but to unlock their spirits so that they could once again be granted the joy of having a heart. Axel turned back to face Roxas as the light surrounded the trio and waved

"I sure won't partner." Axel whispered as the portal of light engulfed them and took them to another world. Roxas smiled as he had heard Axel's final words and turned to leave only to come face to face with Cloud.

"I thought you left?" Roxas asked shocked.

"Hey, I couldn't just leave my little brother out here alone… he may start crying about how poetic that was." Cloud showed a small smile and Roxas blushed.

"I don't cry."

"Whatever you say, Roxas, whatever you say." Cloud clamped a hand on Roxas's shoulder and together they walked through the dark portal.

**REMEMBRANCE- Part IV: A promise**

Organization XIII had managed to track Xehanort down to a remote location on Hollow Bastion only to have him escape. Cloud had been there to help the version of himself and Tifa on the planet survive the attack Xehanort had sent. They had successfully protected the planet only because Xehanort told them he had better things to do. Now Cloud and Roxas left the others not really ready to be in the eye of others. Cloud had been happy that at least in some dimension he had happiness.

Cloud walked into the castle down towards the sleeping chambers just as his best friend, Roxas appeared suddenly.

"You okay?" Roxas asked crossing his arms but Cloud shook his head.

"I'll survive."

"I didn't think you could take that shot. He really got you good." Roxas added and Cloud looked at Roxas for a moment before sighing.

"Roxas, fighting Xehanort again today, made me realize that if something ever happened to me, I wouldn't be able to look out for Tifa." Cloud began as he and Roxas walked through the castle now that the battle against Xehanort had ended with him escaping again.

"Cloud, the day you die is the day we're all dead." Roxas smirked but Cloud just shook his head.

"You never know… just promise me something Roxas, when I can't promise you'll look after Tifa for me."

"Cloud…" Roxas began but Cloud held a hand up.

"Come on Roxas, just promise, I've never had to beg but I'm begging you Roxas." Cloud said looking off to the side. Roxas stared at him and nodded.

"Cloud, I'm only promising you this because, I want to make sure you get that happy ending that every hero deserves." Roxas grinned and Cloud looked at him and shook his head.

"Roxas… I'm no hero." Cloud turned and walked away down the dark corridor disappearing.


	7. The True Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**: **City of Edge**

With their hoods draped over their scalps, the six members of the Organization continued their training high above the streets of Edge. Cloud, Yuna, Roxas, Aqua, Lightning and Noctis were locked in a battle royal type of sparring session. Cloud and Roxas had momentarily teamed together and were attacking Aqua and Yuna while Noctis and Lightning exchanged blows.

Roxas blocked one of Aqua's Keyblade attacks and then slammed the Oblivion Keyblade into the ground before her and caused a shock wave of energy to slam into her body. Aqua was tossed from the high-rise structure that was still in construction. Roxas grinned seeing that he had eliminated Aqua and turned to attack both Cloud and Yuna. Yuna, on the other hand was firing shot after shot at Cloud as he used the dual blades to deflect her gunfire. She growled and then exchanged one of her two guns for a long glowing sword. With sword in her right hand and gun in the left, Yuna rushed forward and began to fire repeatedly at him. Cloud ducked and dodged the attacks before spotting Roxas approaching and jumped to another section of the unfinished skyscraper. As Cloud did this Roxas sent a wave of energy at Yuna's back knocking her from the unfinished building. Noctis appeared behind Roxas just as he was about to take off after Cloud and kicked him after Yuna. Noctis turned his dark eyes upwards to Cloud and grinned just as he was about to attack another bullet whizzed by and then he turned and deflected another shot from Lightning's Gunblade. Lightning continued to close in on Noctis as he deflected each attack with his sword and the moment she was close enough he materialized the final ten blades around him and used his mental capacity to have each sword attack her.

Lightning growled in frustration and flicked her gun violently in front of her and caused the blade that rested atop the weapon to flip out in front of the gun and lock in place. Now with her weapon in sword mode, Lightning deflected the swords and rushed towards Noctis who was about to deflect her rush backwards but Cloud appeared and swung both his swords down at Noctis who had little time to react. Noctis managed to block the attack but the force of Cloud's swing knocked him from the skyscraper beams and disqualified him from the match. Cloud landed on a support beam in front of Lightning and turned to face her. She dropped her arms to the side and smiled.

"It seems it's you and me yet again." She grinned. Cloud nodded lightly and held his weapons out in front of him. Lightning held her blade up as well and then continued, "we're even aren't we? I guess this is the tie breaker." She sighed as she pushed forward faster than Cloud had anticipated and knocked him through one of the support beams of the building. Cloud managed to catch himself and flip backwards so that his feet would hit the next beam so he could push off. Lightning, however had expected this moved and rushed forward just as Cloud landed on the beam to push off. The moment Cloud brought his head up Lightning was attacking him. He stood parallel with the ground far below, horizontally standing on the vertical beam defying gravity as he and Lightning exchanged a fierce combination of attacks. At the last moment Lightning flipped backwards and switched her weapon back to Gun mode and fired. Cloud front flipped higher into the sky to avoid the shot and landed on the beam behind Lightning. He turned and blocked her sword and then ducked low to avoid the shot she fired almost instantly after their weapons had separated. Cloud jumped onto another support beam and looked down as Lightning began to follow him up.

"You've gotten much better at switching the modes between your weapons. I almost got hit." Cloud grinned as he jumped from the skyscraper and into the sky above. Lightning grinned and launched herself after him only to realize to soon that was what he had wanted. Lightning did everything to stop her upwards momentum but Cloud had already started his attack. He threw his First Tsurugi out in front of himself and the bandages on the blade ripped apart as the five separate blades separated from the base sword. Cloud made his left handed Buster Sword vanish and instantly went into the Omnislash technique. Lightning growled and readied herself as Cloud's golden form got closer. She blocked the first attack, then the second, the third, fourth, fifth and finally the sixth attack but the energy she used up to match his speed had left her vulnerable. Cloud had landed below on one of the beams as he watched Lightning fall back down from the sky. She hit her back on one of the support beams standing vertically and this caused her to slip forward and land face first into the beam Cloud was standing on.

"You okay?" Cloud asked urgently as Lightning stood up tired far more than injured. She grinned and rushed forward faster than before and tackled Cloud from the high-rise. He gasped as he realized she was trying to end the match in a draw. Cloud flipped the two of them in mid air and separated Lightning from himself he planned that he would push off of her like a spring and shoot up back to the sky-scraper. Lightning had anticipated this and grabbed his leg just as he was about to use her as a trampoline and Cloud lost his balance and the two fell into one of the buildings below. Roxas, Yuna, and Aqua all rushed into the thankfully vacant building to ensure their friends' safety but Cloud and Lightning erupted from the building themselves and continued to attack each other. "I can't let you win so easily." Cloud grinned as he pushed against her with the Buster Sword, because he hadn't caught all of the blades of the First Tsurugi. Lightning was keeping him at bay with her weapon in Gun form because she hadn't enough time during their fall and recovery to switch it to a blade.

Noctis appeared behind Cloud and cleared his throat. "The match is over it's obviously a tie." The two stared at each other for a moment before finally stepping back to give each other some space.

"Another draw?" Lightning asked as Cloud nodded before lifting his hands up to call forth his swords. The First Tsurugi reformed itself in his right hand and the bandages he once had around them re-wrapped themselves around the blade. Cloud turned from Noctis and Lightning before jumping down to the store front of the Seventh Heaven. Cloud momentarily took a deep breath before walking into the bar. After what had happened yesterday with Tifa… he hadn't felt to secure about being in her presence. He cared for her deeply but Xehanort was too dangerous. He wouldn't leave her waiting for him… he couldn't give her that kind of hope.

"Cloud…" Tifa's voice shook him from his stupor and he instantly turned to face her.

**Tifa's POV**

Squall and Rinoa had left to catch up on the past while Tidus had taken Denzel, Marlene and Barret with him to speak with Rikku and Paine. I knew that the conversation would gravitate towards Yuna eventually and didn't mind it that much. After being introduced to Maria and Fayt through Sora and Riku, I told them about a girl named Kairi looking for them. They left almost instantly while, Roxas, Cloud, Aqua, Lightning, Noctis and Yuna were training. Despite the fact Cloud and I may never be what I want us to be… I still have a strong need to be around him… even if he just stares at me and gives one word answers.

The moment he walked into the bar my heart fluttered in fear and nervousness. "Cloud…" almost instantly he looked my way. I had nothing important to say… everything we had to say to each other was said the other day… well maybe not everything, the words 'I love you' never left my mouth so there was a little left to be said on my part but I doubt he would even bat an eye at my proclamation.

"Hey, Teef…" He whispered in his smooth soft voice. Before I could even think, Yuna, Lightning and Roxas walked in. I closed my mouth and fought a sigh and smiled. I had no harsh feelings towards Yuna, but it still hurt to see the man you loved choice another woman over you…

"How are you today Tifa?" Yuna spoke to me and her words were sincere and I had to reply honestly.

"I'm just a little tired…" Well as honestly as I could. Cloud gave me a sympathetic look and I foolishly returned the look but along with sympathy it held longing and pain. I knew they all picked up on it the moment I turned away to break the stare because Roxas and Lightning made up some excuse to leave. I immediately left the room not wanting to look at either Cloud or Yuna and went into the kitchen to wash dishes. I heard someone approach and took a breath. "Cloud, I…" I turned and saw Yuna staring back at me intently. She crossed her arms and held a slight frown. I returned the glare and she instantly faltered. I eased my glare and looked down. "Sorry, Yuna… I thought you were Cloud." I conceded and she nodded but moved closer.

"Tifa… I want to try and be your friend… but my anger keeps stopping me from taking this first step… so I want to ask you a question that's been killing me since I came here." Yuna looked at me and I waited confused at what she meant. "You have Tidus… why must you try to take Cloud from me too?" Yuna refused to make eye contact with me and I gasped. I shook my head confused and sighed.

"Yuna… that's not my purpose…" I began

"Yes, it is… you want to tell him how you feel and you want him to return those feelings… I'm not stupid." Yuna shot back but not in an angered tone. "You have one person I love and I'm just trying to move on with Cloud… I don't want to have to move on, but Tidus won't leave someone like you… and the reason I'm so angered by you is that I know Cloud will sooner or later come back to you and I don't want to be left alone again… I went through it once with Tidus, I can't survive that again." Yuna said boldly looking me dead in the eye and I nodded.

"I know exactly how you feel." She back away not expecting my response, so I continued, "has Cloud told you about Aeris?" I asked and she nodded. "Since she died I've felt the same way you have… it's like he gave her his heart and I can't ever reach it…when I saw him again a few nights ago, he was smiling and I thought he and I could finally have a chance, but you were there… don't take this the wrong way but to me you're another 'Aeris'… what makes this worse is that she was my friend and I'm jealous of her." I breathed out trying not to cry. Yuna leaned back as if she had an epiphany and held her mouth.

"I never knew this." Yuna whispered and I just stared down unsure of what to say now. Yuna turned away from me but continued to speak. "If that's how you felt why did you tell Tidus you loved him?" Yuna asked her anger flying back to the front. I took a step away from her as I saw the anger boiling to the front of her mind.

"I wanted to move on… I tried to move on… after we slept together, I felt horrible. You and Cloud slept together months ago… you're with him now and you don't seem too upset about that." I shot back.

"That was the worst mistake of my life." Yuna shot back, "I never felt so horrible in my entire life and neither did he. What we did was purely physical, it had no emotions to go along with it… you told Tidus you loved him! I've never said that to Cloud and it will take years of forgetting Tidus to even consider saying that to him." Yuna yelled at me in tears. I felt my heart break and instantly I wanted to cry at how horrible I felt. Cloud rushed in and stared at us both in confusion and worry.

"Tifa…Yuna what's going on?" Cloud asked he looked at us both but neither of us spoke. Cloud sighed and nodded. "I guess you want some time alone then?" He questioned and we both nodded. I hated allowing him to see my eyes water but he seemed fine with Yuna's tears. I shook the thought from my head as he left and the front door could be heard closing. Yuna looked at me and then bowed her head.

"Tifa… I'm sorry for my outburst… I guess the stress of all of this is finally getting to me… I wanted so much but its so far away." She sighed before turning to leave and at that moment because of her words, I resolved myself.

"Yuna wait…" I followed after her and swallowed. "I love Cloud and you love Tidus… it's like some strange twist of fate has been played on us and now we're with the other's love. I know Tidus still cares about you and you obviously still care about him… and the situation is the same with Cloud and I. I don't know what's going to happen but I don't want this anger to continue between us, I'd like to be your friend." I tried and Yuna's eyes lit up and she smiled. Before she could reply everything began to shake. I gripped the counter in fear as Yuna latched onto me and we held each other until the quake subsided. Yuna gave a frown and instantly she and I left the bar go see what was happening.

Once we stepped outside, I nearly fainted at the sight before us. "It's some kind of angel…" I whispered as the woman with the glowing body and elegant white wings floated ten feet from the ground. Almost instantly every member of Organization XIII was there staring warily at the woman.

"Who is she?" Squall asked as Rinoa made her way towards me.

"Tifa, you okay?" She asked dumbfounded still staring at the angel that was staring at each of us. She grinned and finally she spoke in a soft but booming voice.

"You must be the mortals that are fighting his minion… how quaint." She replied as she touched down onto the ground and shot Cloud a look. "I see that at least one of her offspring still exists. Maybe there is hope for this dimension." She made her way over to Cloud just as another flash of light illuminated the sky and Sephiroth appeared by his side. It was still an amazement to see Sephiroth on our side instead of fighting us, but not as amazing as seeing an angel or what appeared to be an angel approaching us. The angel stopped and stared at Sephiroth with a small smile and grinned. "Her spawn stick together, that is a good sign then." The angelic woman ignored Sephiroth's raised weapon and approached him.

**END Tifa's POV**

The angel with long near white blonde hair stalked towards Sephiroth and Cloud who know readied their blades. Her eerie green eyes and glowing features seemed to freeze their reaction time and before either SOLDIER knew what happened she was standing within arms reach. "Who are you?" Sephiroth growled out. He had never felt unsteady like this and the moment she locked eyes with him his masamune fell to the ground. Sephiroth gasped and growled but fell to his knees as he held his chest. Cloud looked down and frowned he was about to react but she spoke.

"Her infected cells are still strong within you… I can bring her back… your mother… she'll be better…but you have to lay your life down for that to happen Sephiroth." She spoke to him and Cloud jumped back.

"You're trying to recreate Jenova?!" Cloud hissed and instantly the members of Avalanche prepared to fight. The rest of Organization caught on to the tension and prepared to battle the angel before them. Sephiroth, though was grinning like a madman.

"To have mother back…" He lifted his head slightly and smirked darkly, "I would give this planet for such a thing." Sephiroth grinned as the angel nodded. She lifted her hand and instantly his body burst into tiny sparks of light and rose into the sky. Cloud gasped in shock and pushed forward to attack but the angel merely called forth a sword and knocked him back.

"I am fully aware of what has taken place upon this world Cloud Strife. You have nothing to fear but that which you fear now and possibly more from that same fear. As a whole you have no clue as to what is truly about to take place. Xehanort is just an instrument for a much darker purpose. He is the darkness's tool. If you are to carry out your intentions of stopping him then it is in your best interests to listen to my tale."

Sora stepped forward and crossed his arms and spoke. "We'll listen but you better not try anything funny, whoever you are." The angel smiled at him and nodded.

"The Keyblade master, I see the others have decided that this threat is so great that your services are required…" She paused and closed her eyes and then re-opened them. "I am an angel as you are fully aware. I serve the Valkyries, who in turn carry out many of the delegated wills of gods. My name is Emmanuelle, an archangel. I have been given the authority to interact with you mortals by the god directly overseeing my Valkyrie. The reason I come is that you are ignorant of the threat Xehanort is truly posing, I am to be your guide and offer information only." Emmanuelle stated calmly and this caused looks to be exchanged between the entire group.

By now a large crowd had begun gathering around the glowing light Emmanuelle was emitting. Tifa stepped forward and looked to Cloud before speaking up. "So you'll answer any question we want answered?" Emmanuelle nodded solemnly and Tifa continued, "What is going on, what are we ignorant of? Isn't Xehanort the threat… isn't Kingdom Hearts the problem?"

"No, Kingdom Hearts is never the problem, Tifa and no Xehanort isn't the only threat for he is just a tool. As we speak now, the gods are debating over who will serve on which sides of the upcoming battle. This is the reason I've come for Anihi'el and her children." Emmanuelle explained.

"who?" Cloud asked taking a step beside Tifa. Emmanuelle closed her eyes again and then re-opened them again.

"On this planet you refer to her as Jenova, mother and the Calamity from the Sky. You associate the most inaccurate descriptions to Anihi'el. Had she never fallen to this planet the coming war would have never been a problem for she would have maintained order." Emmanuelle explained and Cloud frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but Jenova is evil." Cloud hissed as Emmanuelle gave a soft hum.

"You only know Anihi'el as the infected fallen Valkyrie known as Jenova. Anihi'el did still have some control over herself when she first came to this planet and that is the reason she sacrificed so many of the Cetra or Ancients. She believed she could rid herself of the infection which drove her mad and weakened her by offering their lives. It was not a selfish task despite the thought running through many of your minds. Anihi'el had duty to stop what is happening now and she had to do what she could to try to keep that duty. Due to the fact the Cetra weren't enough to rid her of the infection she wanted to sacrifice the planet but the Cetra locked her away before this could happen. Had Anihi'el succeeded many of you wouldn't exist but she would have been able to save this dimensions existence."

"So you're saying that Jenova… Anihi'el, wasn't evil that it was some strange infection that caused her to fall to this planet?" Vincent asked and Emmanuelle agreed. Everyone looked between themselves not wanting to fully believe everything that was being said. Cloud finally looked back to Emmanuelle and nodded.

"Continue then, tell us what caused this infection and what does bringing Jeno… Anihi'el back mean?" Cloud asked as Emmanuelle gave him a soft smile.

"Refer to your mother as you understand her mortal, you do not have to try and recall her true label, Jenova is how you understand her and she would prefer the name her child knows her as." Emmanuelle explained

"I'm not her child!" Cloud growled instantly. Emmanuelle took very little notice of his hostility and shook her head.

"Her cells run through your being… it makes you who you are Cloud, you may have been born by a mortal but you were nurtured by Anihi'el, or in your understanding Jenova, that which flows through her flows through you. A child does not need to hold his parentage in high regard but it is blasphemy to reject that which makes him the person he is." Emmanuelle stated and Cloud growled but Tifa placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Emmanuelle, please what will bringing Jenova back mean for us… will she try to harm the planet again as she did before?" Tifa asked

"No… as I stated earlier the gods are debating over who would be on their side, luckily the side of light elected Anihi'el. It was the only way to even the scale once the darkness chose Xehanort and gave him the ability to access Kingdom Hearts. The reason she tried to harm this planet was to cure herself of the infection which was wrongfully incurred upon her by a dark god that I am not honored enough to speak of. My time with you is limited to only a few moments at a time, but I leave you with this warning… threats new and old will confront you, do not allow your guard to fall." Emmanuelle lifted into the air and the white light around her form brightened before she vanished completely.

"This is unbelievable." Rikku said in awe as she turned to her cousin.

"This is just like when we fought Freya and Lenneth…" Maria commented and turned to Fayt who looked on and nodded. "If what she says is true then we're going to have a lot bigger problems than Xehanort." At seeing everyone's confusion Maria explained "Fayt and I fought against a Valkyrie named Lenneth, she had the ability to call forth those we've defeated. We barely survived our battle against her. If Xehanort is just a tool for them then we're in trouble… and not even the Keyblades' powers are going to help us that much." Maria concluded.

**CHAPTER II: My friends and The Past**

**Cloud's POV**

It had been a few hours since Emmanuelle appeared. Since that time and now, Roxas and Aqua has been hanging out with the old members of Organization XIII, Cid, Barret, and Shera decided to take Marlene and Denzel someplace safer than Edge. Despite Denzel's complaints at wanting to stay with me I got him to agree to leave. Maria, Fayt, Noctis and Vincent all agreed to scout the area around town for anything strange. Rinoa and Tifa went back to running the bar with Tidus, Squall, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Sora, Riku and their friend Kairi helping them. Lightning… well she went somewhere without telling anyone. I, on the other hand, I went to her church.

After what Emmanuelle said about Jenova my mind began racing. Everything Sephiroth talked about Jenova being a god was practically true… so in that sense if Jenova was just trying to fulfill her duty in protecting others was everything Sephiroth did wrong? He wanted to be become a god… was it to fulfill Jenova's duty… to stop what is now happening from happening? "If that's true then I partially helped Xehanort gain the power he has." I sad aloud to myself, verbally answering my mind's questions.

"Stop thinking about things you'll never understand." Lightning spoke stepping from behind a pillar that still stood in the church. "I come all this way to find you moping about what some angel told you. From what I've gathered about Sephiroth, I bet you're wondering if he was trying to do what Anihi'el was ordered to do and stop whatever is coming… am I right?" She asked in a smooth confident voice. I stared at her cocky little smirk and frowned. I hated it that she could read me so easily. We truly were the male and female versions of each other, mentally.

"I can't help but wonder what would have happened." I admitted and she nodded and came closer.

"You are a living being Cloud, it is in your nature to survive, whether you knew Sephiroth's intentions or not… in the end I think if you had known, we'd still be in this situation now." Lightning explained, "Well I know if it was up to me, we'd be in the same situation… living if only for a few more moments is better than laying down to die any day."

"I think you're right." I responded.

"Of course I am," Lightning grinned, "I'm the smarter of the two of us… and the stronger."

"How so?" I asked and Lightning turned to me with a small grin.

"I'm a girl so we're biologically smarter, second you're a guy who can't over power me in a fight, if I was made to become a guy I would be proportionally stronger than you." She explained and I cracked a small smile.

"So what you're saying is that right now I'm still stronger but if you became a guy you'd be stronger?" I asked, knowing this conversation was just to distract me and wasn't going anywhere.

"Exactly, though I am amazed your stupidity didn't make you argue the point about me being smarter" Lightning grinned now looking at the sky as cloud's passed by.

"I'm not that dumb, besides, I could honestly care less, seeing as though I could just beat you up with my superior strength… geek." I added knowing she'd respond.

"Name calling… very mature Strife…. Very mature." She grinned. Lightning pulled out her sword and took several steps away from me. "How about a rematch to take your mind off this angel business. Unless you're too afraid…" She goaded and I declined her offer.

"I just want to be alone right now… please." I knew she had never heard that word come from my mouth while speaking to her because she sighed and turned to leave.

"Fine, just make sure that you don't do too much thinking." Lightning instructed as she left. I turned back to the altar. Aeris, Zack, I wonder how would you two handle this. I wish at times they would speak to me, but I can sense that their souls are at rest now…

"Everything just seems so confusing. I want to move on with my life but everything keeps coming back… Jenova… the pain from losing my friends… I can't seem to escape this madness." I sighed aloud.

"You're still thinking far too much." Lightning spoke. I had thought she left but apparently she hadn't. I turned to face her and frowned. "I know I said I'd leave but it seemed that you needed someone to talk to besides Roxas and your two love interests. I lost many friends in my life also… I understand how it feels, to believe that pain is all that exists in your life… but after meeting you all, I've learned to feel again… I understand the feelings you have Cloud, I know you may not want to open up to me but you have to talk to someone." She whispered. I stared at her intently and nodded.

"You're right Lightning… I want to thank you for this." I paused and turned away from her before continuing, "I haven't told anyone besides Roxas this but long ago I had a close friend, besides Tifa… his name was Zack… he looked out for me and taught me everything I knew… he was the only guy friend I had… the best friend I've ever had. He died protecting me and now it feels as if I'm going through it all over again… just mentioning Jenova has me like this. I then promised to protect someone named Aeris and I failed her... because of me two people I loved dearly died." I paused and turned to see her reaction. Lightning looked pained and I felt she understood how I felt at the moment. Though we had very little attraction to each other, she was the one person within the Organization that really understood me, even more than Yuna and Roxas. We have a close relationship that the others had mistaken as love at first but it was just our complete understanding of the other.

"I see," She answered and stepped closer and spoke softer. "The pain can never be forgotten, as you can see, but the trick isn't to forget the pain or run from it… the key to living after the loss of such close loved ones is to honor their memory everyday to the fullest." She looked down to her Gunblade and continued, "this is my reminder of those I loved and still love… I continue on in their memory, that is what frees you from the pain and nothing else." Lightning explained as I stared at her wide-eyed. I never expected such moving words to come from this battle hardened fighter. Lightning looked away with a blush and smiled. "Cloud you are the best warrior I know because you fight not to prove yourself but only to preserve the way of life for others, never forget what I've said today. Promise you'll survive this." Lightning looked straight at me and I seemed confused at first but decided just to nod.

"I can't make that promise but I won't forget what you told me."

"No, Cloud, you have to live, because the truth is that I draw my strength from you. We all do. Cloud everyone sees you as the bravest and fiercest of us all, if it weren't for you I, Noctis and Squall would have never accepted to joining the team. The three of us see you as our leader when we don't feel that Sora is performing at his best. Cloud you may feel that you aren't worthy of someone and their feelings but you have my full respect as a person, an ally and a friend… never forget this either." Lightning leaned in and hugged me briefly before turning away and vanishing. I turned to the altar and sighed thinking of Aeris and Zack again.

"Living out our dreams and hopes for the both of us… that's what I promised you Zack… I'll do my best. With my friends by my side maybe we can stop this threat and everything will be fine… maybe no one has to die this time…" I stared into the sky and gasped as a small white feather floated through the roof of the church along with a yellow flower petal. The two objects landed softly on the ground before me as the sunshine seemed to illuminate them. "Yeah, this time, things will work out and it will truly be the end of this… no more pain ever again… we can all be free. Yuna, Tifa, Tidus, Roxas, Lightning, all of us we'll find our hopes and dreams… we can live with pride knowing that this victory isn't hollowed by the loss of another loved one. This I can't promise… but I can do my very best to make sure there are no more tears shed because of pain, only joy." I smiled to the sky as the sun seemed to brighten at my declaration. I turned my attention to the ground where the feather and the petal lay before bending down.

"Aeris, Zack, I'll get it right this time… I know I will." I grinned as I lifted the feather and the petal into the air and they seemed to magically float back into the sky. I gave one last look around before turning to leave. Aeris's church would no longer be a place of brooding or a reminder of my failure, it would become the spot where I would help those orphaned because of Meteor, with my friends' help, I'll get it right this time, not only for myself but for those I loved and still love.

I walked from the church smiling the whole way, because today was the beginning of my life… finally.

**CHAPTER III: Xehanort's Messenger **

Things had been quiet for the past three days since Cloud and the others had seen the angel named Emmanuelle. Roxas, Cloud, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Tifa, Tidus, Aqua, Rinoa and Squall now all occupied Seventh Heaven while the rest of Avalanche and the others were out scouting the area or enjoying themselves. Tifa and Rinoa were currently running the bar with Yuna and Rikku's help while Paine sat aside with Aqua. Cloud had yet to even speak to Tidus and the same was true for Tidus.

"Hey Cloud can you help me get something from upstairs?" Tifa asked seeing the silence that passed so easily between the two swordsmen. Cloud looked up briefly and cut his glance in Tidus's direction who also looked up at her request.

"Tifa, I can help you." Tidus offered but Tifa just gave a small smile and shook her head.

"It's fine Tidus, Cloud can handle this just fine." Tifa grinned. Tidus seemed unsure but sighed and shot a quick glance at Cloud who returned the glance as he stood to follow Tifa. As the two made it closer to the top of the stairs Tifa turned around. "Cloud, I know there is a lot of tension between you and Tidus, but you have to tone it down." Tifa sighed and rubbed her head before changing the subject, "Barret called from Corel the other day, he said Denzel and Marlene really miss you, so he and Cid are thinking about bringing them back to Edge this week so they can stay a few days. I know you're going to object but…" Tifa paused as Cloud wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. Tifa gasped but remained silent before accepting the embrace and returning it. Cloud leaned back and smiled. "What was that for?" Tifa asked with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yesterday I realized that maybe everything doesn't seem as hopeless as I once thought it was. Maybe when this is over I was thinking that you help me fix Aeris's church up, that way those children will have a real home to go to… only if you want to though." He smiled as Tifa frowned slightly but spoke through her confusion.

"But you told me not to expect to see you again Cloud." Tifa struggled with each word fighting back her tears. Cloud nodded and hugged her as he spoke.

"I made a promise to you Tifa to protect you… I promised Zack to live out our dreams and hopes… I need to start honoring those promises now." Tifa gasped in pure joy and squeezed him tighter to her. "So what did you need my help with again?" He asked leaning back from their embrace. Tifa drew a blank and blushed.

"I guess I just wanted to spare you from the uncomfortable silence." Tifa grinned and Cloud nodded. "I know things aren't great but hopefully with time everything will work out."

Cloud understood her words and nodded, "I'm going to go with Roxas in a little bit to find a way to contact Emmanuelle and get her to explain more about this whole situation. If Denzel and Marlene arrive before I get back tell them I'm sorry for not being here to greet them." Cloud smiled and Tifa nodded.

"Right." The two friends headed back down stairs where Tidus cocked a brow and looked between the two.

"So what did you need help with Tifa?" He asked casually.

"She wanted me to apologize for the way I've been treating you." Cloud interrupted upon seeing Tifa draw a blank yet again. She turned to him surprised along with Tidus who seemed shocked but looked down in shame.

"Yeah, about this… I want to apologize myself for the way I've been moping around here lately. Truce?" Tidus extended his hand and Cloud took it with a smile.

"Yeah, no harm done." Cloud added before breaking contact and looking over to Roxas. "Hey I need you to come help me find Emmanuelle… I need to speak with her." Cloud explained as Roxas gave Aqua and Rikku a look before he stood and approached Cloud. "We're going to have to find a way to call her forth so let's head out into the desert just in case." Cloud explained as Roxas just agreed and waved goodbye to everyone.

Once Cloud and Roxas appeared in the wasteland outside of Midgar, Roxas finally spoke up. "Cloud I sense something's up with you… mind telling me?" Roxas asked crossing his arms and looking around. Cloud closed his eyes and grinned.

"I can't have days where I'm just glad to be alive?" Cloud asked as Roxas shot him a look, "to tell you the truth, I feel better about facing Xehanort. As long as we stick together nothing can stop us… I truly believe that… what about you?" Cloud asked as Roxas finally smiled.

"You know maybe you're right, it is thirteen against one… well at the moment anyhow."

"I don't mean it that way Roxas, I mean that together with our friends… we're strong enough to overcome anything not because of numbers but because we have each other. To be honest with you Roxas, I've never felt more apart of a family than the time I've had here with the Organization and my friends on the planet… it just feels right." Cloud stopped and looked at Roxas who took a contemplating glance at the sky and grinned.

"I know what you mean, it feels as if we're actually a true family… I've never really had that before and I want to thank you for being that big brother figure I've secretly always wanted." Roxas grinned and Cloud laughed.

"I knew it."

"Well it's not everyday you meet someone who will look out for you and watch your back without wanting something in return." Roxas commented and Cloud smiled and thought back to his earlier years.

"This reminds me of how I used to be with Zack… but I'm in the big brother position and you're the young version of me… with a lot more fighting experience." Cloud grinned as Roxas smiled.

"Cloud, when this is all over, if we both survive, I think I want to continue playing the little brother role with you… if that's okay with you that is." Roxas questioned and Cloud looked at him amazed and finally smiled.

"I'd like that, I bet Denzel would love to have someone to call uncle besides Barret and Cid." Cloud grinned.

"Very touching…." Emmanuelle spoke as she appeared instantly before them. Cloud and Roxas were slightly startled but regained their composure at seeing the angel floating before them. "I understand that I am needed, ask any question and I will provide an answer to the fullest of my authority." She explained and Cloud nodded before he could even think it was as if his mouth was moving on it's own accord.

"I want to know how the Cetra were able to stop Jenova if she had more power than you… it just makes very little sense that a sickened Valkyrie could be defeated by mortals." Cloud questioned and Emmanuelle smiled.

"This isn't truly a question that has been burning in your mind is it? Anihi'el must have reached you… that means she is doing much better. It appears that she desires you to know more…" Emmanuelle closed her eyes and smiled before re-opening them. "Anihi'el even in her weakened state could have destroyed this planet but the goddess of the planet wouldn't allow herself to be sacrificed, thus she expelled a portion of herself into the world to stop Anihi'el. Minerva is this planet's life source. She is the goddess over all that resides in this world and it was through her that I am allowed to be here. I have read your mind thoroughly the first time I visited this planet and I will answer the question you have regarding Kingdom Hearts." Emmanuelle paused and then lifted her hand and a small sphere appeared. "Kingdom Hearts is a realm in which the abilities of the gods and angels are diminished to the point of mortals. The only beings that are beyond the confines of this realm are the Valkyries. You see when Xehanort devours a world he doesn't gain the power of the planet, but he must defeat the god of that planet and if he does he inherits their abilities. You all believed that absorbing the planet is what strained him, instead it was the battle against the god of the planet that causes Xehanort to retreat so often. Of all of the gods reigning over the planets Minerva the goddess of this planet wants to exist. She is aware of the threats to the planet and has already unleashed her own defenses against Xehanort. Sadly, her actions have caused greater damage to herself than good. This is the reason she released much of the remains of Anihi'el to the higher gods, so that Anihi'el could right the mistakes Minerva has released and protect her. It is also the reason you were allowed to live once again after Yazoo's bullet pierced your heart. Aeris and Zack may have pleaded for your life but Minerva had foreseen this threat and purposely sent you back." Emmanuelle explained.

Cloud's eyes widened in confusion, shock and realization, "So there is a goddess who watches over the Life stream and can choose who she wants to send back to this planet?" Cloud asked shocked and appalled.

"Minerva is the Life stream, Cloud. Any God can revive a person but Minerva doesn't revive instead she just sends back. Aeris and Zack were needed to keep you focused so she allowed their specters to appear to you when you truly needed guidance. Even now Minerva watches." Emmanuelle explained as the wind blew harshly and quickly stopped. Cloud shook his head in doubt and then closed his eyes.

"Aeris never had to sacrifice herself… we didn't need to fight to protect the planet... all of the lives lost while we fought Shinra could have been avoided had this goddess just intervened?" Cloud asked almost seething with anger.

"Yes, this is all true Cloud." Emmanuelle explained and closed her eyes again this time for a few more moments. The wind began to swirl violently and Cloud growled. He looked around and clenched his fists. Roxas patted Cloud's back trying to calm him but it didn't help. Emmanuelle then sensed Cloud's fury and spoke up, "She has given me the right to say this but nothing more, Minerva being a god is deemed never to interfere with the mortal world. The woes the people inflect upon themselves are their own to deal with… only when the problem is that which is directly the cause of the god can that being intervene. Minerva is bound only to act to save the planet once in its entire existence directly and even then she is not allowed to take life for she is just an overseer, not a creator/destroyer. She has already intervened years before your crisis in which this planet refers to as Meteor. Even then she came forth and protected the planet and it's inhabitants despite the punishment that would be wrought upon her."

"What punishment?" Roxas asked now curious.

"Gods and the like are meant to be eternal creatures… when Minerva intervened a second time she surrendered her immortality and now her life-span is connected directly to this planet… making her the only mortal god and the most vulnerable. If this planet dies Minerva dies instantly… Xehanort discovered this and the power he'll gain from the fall of this planet will be extraordinary because he would not need to bring Minerva into Kingdom Hearts and weaken her before absorbing her, he only needs to destroy this planet and all her powers will flow to him." Emmanuelle explained and Cloud frowned along with Roxas.

"if she's already doomed to die when the planet dies why doesn't she just stop Xehanort from destroying it?" Roxas asked.

"To be a god and break laws is a terrible thing. She has overstepped her boundaries once, and for a god that is the only mistake that can be made… if she directly interferes again, the gods will destroy her themselves… meaning this planet will cease to exist if Minerva dares to intervene directly as she has done before." With that being said Emmanuelle vanished. Cloud and Roxas looked at each other before Roxas let out a loud shrill whistle.

"They certainly mean business when they say no interfering… being a god sucks." Roxas grinned and Cloud cracked a small smile at his outburst.

"Come on we need to get back to the others and try to explain this to them." Cloud and Roxas were about to leave when a tall man with blue hair and two long blue bangs stuck out from his head on opposite sides appeared. Cloud and Roxas exchanged glances before Cloud spoke up. "Who exactly are you?" He asked the strange man. Cloud and Roxas awaited an answer but the man just stared at them in a eerie manner while in his hands materialized a odd staff that had a symbol atop it. Cloud materialized the bandaged wrapped First Tsurugi and Roxas called forth the Oblivion Keyblade. "I'll ask you once more who are you?" Cloud threatened and finally the man smiled and spoke.

"I am an old friend of Yuna's from her world… my name is Seymour Guado. I have traveled very far in search of her… we were at one point scheduled to wed… tell me have you seen her?" Seymour asked with a sense of sadness to his voice and Cloud looked down in confusion. Yuna never mentioned any of this to him before… she never spoke much of her world, in fact Cloud rarely heard her say anything about her planet other than her relationship with Tidus. Cloud looked up for a moment and frowned.

"Yeah, I know Yuna… but I never heard her mention you before… Seymour right?" Cloud asked and he nodded.

"It has been many years… maybe you know Tidus… the boy whom promised to look after her after my unfortunate accident?" Seymour asked and Cloud gasped. Cloud looked down and nodded. Roxas remained silent but eventually his confusion became to great and finally he spoke.

"Look, whoever you are, Yuna's just fine, if you want to see her that's fine, but if you think for one moment you're taking her away from us…" Roxas growled and Cloud shot him a frown.

"Roxas relax, he's obviously a close friend of Yuna's… she'd be furious if she saw you acting this way towards him." Cloud reprimanded and turned to speak to Seymour but Roxas shot out another comment.

"I'm just trying to protect your girlfriend, he's the one that wants to take her from you." Roxas sighed and instantly Seymour's disposition changed. Cloud managed to catch the swift change in emotions before he had a chance to glance back at Roxas's comment and fully turned his sword towards Seymour. "See Cloud, I knew something was up." Roxas added while keeping an eye on Seymour.

"So, she left Tidus to be with you?" Seymour gave Cloud a sizing glance and laughed. "I see she is attracted to the blondes… maybe when I rip your head from your shoulders she'll be more swayed to see things my way." Seymour grinned as he lifted his hands and clouds covered the area. A eerie gray fog appeared and concealed Seymour within. Cloud and Roxas edged closer to one another before both reacted and blocked a strike from Seymour's staff. Instantly the ground began to shake and lightning began to strike all around the two.

"Roxas, we have to get out of here." Cloud shouted over the sound of thunder as the lightning exploded through the sky. Cloud jumped into the air and materialized the Buster Sword and sliced several flying ice shards to pieces as his momentum took him into the clouds. Cloud then raised his weapons above his head and swung them both downwards as hard as he could to disperse the fog Roxas was now in alone.

Cloud's Blade Beams struck the ground and caused a large explosion that forced the fog back and allowed Roxas to see an oncoming attack from Seymour. Roxas ducked under the attack and swung the Oblivion only to have it deflected. Roxas quickly called the OathKeeper to him to block Seymour's succession attack. Roxas launched himself into the air just as Cloud began to descend.

"Cloud!" Roxas called as he approached his friend while Seymour caused the lightning to attack the two. "We have to leave now!!" Roxas yelled too late as Cloud was struck with a bolt of lightning that sent him into the ground below. Before Roxas could gasp at the side another bolt of lightning struck him and slammed him into the ground.

"I do say that this wasn't as hard as Xehanort said it was… nevertheless, I shall now take your pathetic lives and Yuna, my bride." Seymour raised his staff to strike Cloud but Noctis appeared and deflected the attack causing Seymour to lose balance and stumble backwards.

"You two sure know how to stay in trouble." Noctis sighed as his eleven swords encircled his form as he approached Seymour confidently. "You, whoever you are, chose the wrong side to fight for." Noctis hissed in disdain. He quickly caught on of the swords and phased in front of Seymour to deliver a killing blow but Seymour moved his staff to block just in time. Seymour created space between himself and Noctis as Cloud and Roxas recovered to stand on their feet. Seymour gave them all a small smirk and spoke.

"Yuna will be mine." He promised before vanishing completely. The whether cleared and Cloud and Roxas approached Noctis who dispersed his weapons before facing them.

"It seems I came to check out this strange storm just in time. Care to explain what you two were doing out here besides nearly being killed?" Noctis asked emotionlessly. Cloud frowned and spoke.

"We thought he was a friend of Yuna's… he tricked us… that's why he caught us off guard, no other reason." Cloud replied and Noctis nodded

"The others need to know." Noctis sighed as he turned to leave but Cloud stopped him.

"I have to go somewhere first… tell the other's I'll get back as soon as I can." Before Roxas or Noctis could stop him Cloud vanished. Roxas and Noctis gave a heavy sigh and went back to Midgar.

Cloud reappeared just outside a large castle. He stared up at the large castle then turned in the distance to see the place he had been searching for, Hollow Bastion. Cloud wasted little time and teleported to the heart of the city and went to Merlin's home, where he hoped to find the other version of himself and Tifa.

"Hey what are you doing out here?!" Cloud paused at the voice and turned to see this world's version of Aeris… Aerith. They looked the same, talked the same, and acted the same but Cloud knew that the woman he knew wasn't the same. Cloud nodded to her and instantly Aerith gasped.

"Oh… it's you… number VII." Aerith stated as Cloud nodded. He had made them call him by his number just as Squall had. They both were ashamed of their pasts to a point and wanted nothing to associate them with the seemingly happier versions of themselves.

Cloud shook out of his thoughts and spoke, "Aerith… are they home?" He asked knowing he was referring to this planet's Cloud and Tifa. Aerith smiled softly and stepped closer to him.

"You know… everything in life doesn't have to end in pain." Aerith smiled and Cloud shook his head softly.

"I… I… I just need to speak with them Aerith… and thank you." He added not wanting to sound rude but at the same time not wanting to speak too long with her. He had forgiven himself but the pain of seeing her and knowing she wasn't the same still hurt.

"I see, Cloud and Tifa aren't here at the moment, they went into town for a date. Tifa told me they were heading towards the old restaurant just outside of town… you should hurry, I can sense that whatever you're here for is very important to you." Aerith smiled before stepping around him and into the home. Cloud released a breath and looked down.

"I have to make things right." Cloud whispered to himself as he vanished, only to reappear in front of the restaurant Aerith had told him he'd find the two together. Cloud easily spotted his trademark hair standing up through the windows of the store and walked in. As Cloud walked in the Tifa of Hollow Bastion waved him over to their table. "I guess I'm easy to spot also." Cloud reminded himself as he went over to sit with the two mirror images of himself and his best friend Tifa. He hadn't talked to them much after the battle that had taken place months ago and when he did he found it strange to stare back into his reflection but it was a reflection that had a life of its own.

"Cloud… I mean number …" Tifa began but he stopped her.

"Just use my last name." Cloud smiled to her and then to his counterpart.

"Alright then Strife, what brings you here?" Tifa asked full of life as she reached across the table and grabbed the other Cloud's hand. He seemed happier but didn't voice his thoughts.

"I'm here because I wish to know how did you find him… er… Cloud…" Cloud asked pointing to his double. Tifa and the other Cloud looked confused but finally the other Cloud spoke.

"What do you mean by find me?" he asked and Cloud tried again.

"I mean after being separated to different planets how did you get back here… both of you." Cloud asked and Tifa just smiled.

"That's simple," Tifa grinned and locked eyes lovingly with the Cloud next to her. Cloud watched their exchange in silence and finally Tifa continued, "we had to see each other again, so the need to be together is what got us here." She finished and Cloud frowned.

"You just wanted to see him and vice versa… that's it?" Cloud asked disappointed. The other Cloud caught onto his sadness and spoke.

"Strife… because of Kingdom Hearts, our want to be together was strong enough to manifest into reality… I've learned that when dealing with Kingdom Hearts, that whatever you want to accomplish can come true but only if you want it bad enough." Cloud stared at the Cloud of Hollow Bastion and finally nodded, "I know that wasn't what you wanted to hear but that's how we found each other… you have to want it, truly want it." He repeated as Cloud stood and nodded to them before turning to leave.

"I'm happy for the both of you." Cloud spoke with his back to them after he had taken a few steps and paused, "I'll do my best to make sure things stay as peaceful as they are now." Cloud glanced over his shoulder and nodded to the two before leaving the restaurant with a small smile on his face. "I have to want it… truly want it." Cloud grinned and teleported back to Midgar.


	8. The True Chapter 2

**CHAPTER IV: Yuna's Fury **

**YUNA'S POV**

I couldn't believe this was happening… not now… Seymour Guado was back, after all the horror he caused in my world. When Cloud and Roxas told me… I broke down and nearly lost it. I stormed from the bar in tears. Tidus ran after me, just as I knew he would. I didn't want to face him at the moment nor did I want sympathy… I just wanted to be alone.

"You run pretty fast." The voice shocked me and caused me to stop in the middle of the street. I turned in shock and scanned the area but I couldn't see him. Tidus ran up to me and paused just before touching me. I looked at him with wild feral eyes. I couldn't stand this reality anymore… the darkness I had lived in for the past year had changed me. I lost the light that was once deep down within me… Cloud was wrong about me and my heart, I wanted Seymour to be gone… I wanted his blood to flow through the very streets I stood. Tidus approached and I backed away.

"No, Tidus get back…" I whispered and he frowned but hugged me close instead.

"Yuna, I know what you're feeling… we'll get past this I know it! I'll be right here by your side!" Tidus promised me. I stared back at him in wonder and smiled as my heart felt the warmth that it's been missing since he left. I wanted to claim his lips as my own but I paused as I saw a blue blur pass behind him several yards away. I pulled away and stepped ahead of Tidus just as Seymour's image came into view. Horns blaring, Seymour lifted his hands out and the large zombie wolf-like creepers appeared. Tidus was unarmed and cursed that he left his sword behind. I, on the other hand, materialized two hand guns and aimed them at Seymour.

"Stay away from us!!" I screamed in fury. I wouldn't let him take me from Tidus ever again. I wanted to be left alone… free to live my life. I couldn't take this. Those in the streets in their cars began to flee as the beasts began to circle us. Tidus tapped my shoulder in nervousness alerting me to the fact that not only had the beasts appeared but Heartless also. I gasped in amazement as the numbers against us more then tripled. I turned back to Seymour with a glare of hatred. "Stop this leave us alone!!" I screamed in panic but he just laughed.

"Yuna… you belong to me… there is no escape… no mercy no more. Come to me my bride, or will I have to harm both this fool and the new one you've picked up?" Seymour threatened as he stepped closer, "come to me and I'll call these beasts off… don't you see Yuna, all their suffering can end if you just obey, for once." He grinned stepping closer. Tidus pulled me away and stepped ahead of me.

"I'm not letting you lay a finger on her!" He shouted in my defense but Seymour lifted his hand and Tidus rose into the air. I froze in fear at Seymour's new found power and clutched to Tidus's body but too late as he was thrown through the sky. I screamed in fear knowing that if he landed he would have serious injuries. I was about to go after Tidus but the moment I rook my concentration away from Seymour he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him.

"You are mine, don't forget that… I am back to claim you as my wife and when Xehanort crushes this planet, you'll be my queen in the realm of Kingdom Hearts… doesn't that sound nice?" He asked as he leaned close to my ear inhaling my scent. I could feel the suction of air as he took a moment to revel in my scent, while I stood frozen in shock, fear and worry. "Yuna, my dear, I'll make sure that you feel the greatest of pleasures… but if you defy me ever, you shall feel the greatest of horrors." Seymour leaned down and was inches from kissing me but I pushed him away.

"No!" I shouted but the moment I did this, I was hit hard and thrown to the ground. Seymour stepped above me and I shot at him with the one gun that hadn't left my hand during the fall. Seymour somehow pulled a force field in front of him.

"I warned you." Seymour growled and instantly he turned and used his force field to block several more shots of gunfire. I scampered to my feet barely before Cloud appeared and helped me stand as he and Roxas stood with me while Lightning and Noctis distracted Seymour. I was able to regain my footing and turned to Cloud just as Aqua appeared behind him with Tidus safely by her side.

"I didn't know Tidus was trying to learn how to fly." Aqua grinned. Cloud turned to him and gave a slight nod. I smiled to him and that's when I heard two crashing thuds behind me. Cloud pulled me to the side and rushed ahead with Roxas following him. I turned just in time to see Cloud slice one of the many beasts in half while Roxas handled the Heartless as they came.

"Cloud watch out!" I screamed in fear as I watched Cloud and Seymour strike at each other. Seymour swung at Cloud with the staff but Cloud dodged and flipped out of the way as two creepers pounced. I regained my composure and chased after Cloud and Seymour with Aqua and Tidus yelling after me. Cloud seemed to hear them and turned for a moment but that gave Seymour the chance to hit him with a powerful fire spell. "Cloud!" I yelled in panic as he was hit and slid along the ground causing a small but noticeable trench into the ground.

"I told you not to defy me Yuna… see what happens." Seymour asked as he jumped towards me over Cloud's fallen body. I fired several shots at him but his force field came up to block my attacks. Tidus and Aqua rushed past me both into battle as I covered them from my spot. Roxas finally jumped to my side and he and I decided to rush forward. I shot after Seymour as he knocked Tidus back behind me and swatted Aqua to the side. I called forth my blade the very one that matched Tidus's sword in my right hand while I kept firing with my gun in my left.

Seymour dodged the attacks and was about to send a powerful spell at Roxas and I but Lightning and Noctis recovered and knocked Seymour down. Roxas followed me over to where Seymour struggled to stand from the shockwave blast Lightning and Noctis had used against him. "Seymour you're going to suffer for your evil deeds." I swore as I pointed the tip of my blade down at him as he stared up at me grinning madly.

"Do it, my sweet Yuna… indulge your bloodlust, kill me … show me how much hate I inspire in you." Seymour boasted. My eyes flashed with fury and instantly I pulled my sword back to strike but Roxas stopped me.

"Yuna, I agree he needs to meet a quick death but not by you, not if you are like this, it'll drive you mad if you kill him this way."

"What do you know boy? Yuna will you ever have this chance ever again?" Seymour asked me as my anger seemed to burst. I pushed Roxas back and pulled my sword back again but before I could strike a blue beam of energy slammed down in between Seymour and I knocking me from him while badly disfiguring him. I stood up in shock and turned in the direction that the beam came from and saw Cloud standing with the First Tsurugi touching the ground. I stared at his scowl in confusion before I turned back to see Roxas standing next to me looking angry.

"Yuna you gotta relax…" Roxas chided as Lightning and Noctis appeared at my side. Seymour had vanished and with him the beasts and Heartless he had summoned.

"Don't tell me to relax… not after seeing that monster again!!" I yelled at him but then turned my anger to Cloud who now approached. Lightning and Noctis shook their heads and remained silent. Tidus and Aqua reached me first but neither said anything. I had grown tired of waiting on Cloud to come so I marched over to him. "What was that?!" I asked ignoring his frown.

"You're not a cold-blooded killer… I know you Yuna." He whispered, his anger long forgotten. I growled and then pushed him though it did very little.

"You don't know me! We've only been around each other for a year! You don't know me! You have no clue how much I hate Seymour, so stop acting like you know who I am!" I yelled and Cloud stepped back in either shock or hurt but at the moment I couldn't care. I wanted to get away from them all so for the second time since Cloud told me of Seymour's return, I ran.

**END YUNA's POV**

Cloud stared after her but made no move to follow. Tidus saw this and shook his head. "Hey, don't just let her go! She needs someone right now!" Tidus yelled at Cloud who just stared back at him.

"I don't have time for this." Cloud sighed before vanishing. Tidus's eyes widened in shock and quickly took off after Yuna. He wouldn't abandon her like he had not when Seymour was still out and about.

Roxas looked to where Cloud had been and sighed. "Hey I'm going to talk with Cloud, can you guys make sure those two are safe, I don't want Seymour sneaking up on them again." Roxas explained as he too vanished. Lightning, Noctis and Aqua then vanished shocking many of those that remained in the streets.

**CHAPTER V: It Begins**

Night had come finally. Cloud sat in Tifa's bar while she dispensed drinks to her customers. Cloud managed to get Aqua to take Roxas out for the night so he could catch up with Demyx, Axel and Larxene, Squall and Rinoa were out on a date finally, while Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Tidus left to catch up yet again. Riku and Sora were with Kairi again while Noctis, Lightning, Fayt and Maria were sitting together on the other side of the room away from Cloud. He seemed distracted enough and they had wanted him to have his time to himself. Yuffie was once again helping Tifa with the bar while they awaited Barret to arrive with the kids.

"Hey Cloud, you want another drink?!" Yuffie asked popping over his shoulder. Cloud flinched at the pitch of her voice and turned his head towards her slightly and then blinked. "Well you want a drink or not spike-face?" Yuffie asked indignantly. Cloud gave a shrug and Yuffie gave a loud huff and turned to leave. "I swear that punk is still the same jack-ass as before." Yuffie swore as she made her way back behind the bar to Tifa.

Tifa turned from a customer to peer over in Cloud's direction and sighed. "Yuffie give him a break."

"Tifa, stop it right now!" Yuffie exclaimed loudly causing nearly everything in the bar to stop, "he left us for I don't know how long and now he comes back with the same attitude." Yuffie continued shouting catching everyone's attention. Cloud looked at them and couldn't decide whether to be ashamed or angered. Tifa quickly gave him a sympathetic glance and Cloud looked away. Tifa pulled a little roughly at Yuffie's arm to quiet her and then hurried over to Cloud.

"Hey, don't listen to her, I know you're going through a lot right now." Tifa smiled as she pulled out a chair and sat with him. Cloud glanced up at her and shook his head.

"I almost led Seymour here… I foolishly trusted him… I should have known." Cloud sighed but Tifa just smiled.

"Cloud it's not your fault…don't start taking the blame upon yourself again… I hate it when you do that!" Tifa pleaded and Cloud looked up and gave a soft smile. Tifa blushed slightly and smiled to herself. He nodded to her and then motioned back to the bar where Yuffie was causing trouble with a red-headed customer and his bald companion. "I haven't seen them in a while." Tifa grinned as Cloud merely nodded and allowed her to walk away.

"Well, I must say it's been a little too long, I really missed you Teef." Reno grinned winking as Tifa ignored his flirtatious behavior and walked around the bar to serve the two while shooing Yuffie away.

"What can I do for you Reno?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Well you could always lie down and…" Reno began but Rude hit him in the back of his head. Tifa narrowed her eyes not amused by what Reno almost said but shook it off before trying to be friendly again. "Sorry, sheesh can't anyone take a joke, anyhow, earlier today, we got a few reports that Cloud had been spotted down the street, Rufus wants to have a word with him about something really important. So have you seen him?" Reno asked and instantly Cloud was at the bar.

"What does he want?" Cloud demanded and both Turks jumped back in surprise at his sudden appearance.

"What the hell… how'd you… never mind Rufus wants to speak with you about something that has to do with SOLDIER… a certain lady connected to that project if you know what I mean." Reno hinted but even Tifa caught on.

"Jenova… what does Rufus want to know about her?" Tifa asked now going on the defensive. She tried trusting Rufus but now that he was asking about Jenova she feared a repeat of the incident three years ago with another Sephiroth running amuck.

"It's not what you think, it's just that he still had uh, pieces of her and we want you to check this out… not to mention we've found some major information about Sephiroth and something called Project G." Reno sighed and Cloud frowned.

"Project G?" He asked confused as was Tifa. Noctis and Lightning walked over to the group along with Fayt and Maria who had heard the entire conversation and now wanted to hear everything. They knew that Cloud was in SOLDIER and that alone made Cloud easily the best fighter of their group, if there were others like him and Sephiroth they needed to find them immediately. "I'll go with you, everyone else stay here." Cloud ordered as Reno gave both Lightning and Maria smirks and winks, Fayt was about to react but Maria calmed him down.

"Cloud I'm coming too!" Tifa exclaimed instantly, Yuffie was about to agree but Tifa shot her a glare, "Cloud, you and I were the most affected by all of this and I want to be there by your side when we see whatever Rufus has for us to see, please." Tifa pleaded and Cloud nodded.

"Everyone else stay here, Maria can you and Fayt help around the bar till we get back?" Cloud asked and the two nodded.

"Fine, but we want an explanation when you return." Maria crossed her arms and finally Cloud nodded.

"Well then let's hit the road," Reno grinned before blowing a kiss to Lightning who just scowled until they left.

"Cloud has some of the most disgusting acquaintances…" Lightning growled as she sat at the bar.

Cloud and Tifa were driven and then escorted to Rufus's office building a few miles into Midgar where they now stood in an elevator just moments from their destination. "So Cloud where the heck have you been?" Reno finally broke the silence while Cloud looked at him and cocked a brow, "I like the whole long leather trench coat thing you got going on… nice. I get that you don't want to tell me too much about yourself, well at least tell me who the two hotties were… you hit it yet?" Reno asked and Cloud finally turned and frowned.

"Shut up Reno." Cloud growled.

"Sorry, just asking, I heard Tifa's taken, how you feel about that?" Reno asked and both Cloud and Tifa turned.

"Shut up!" They yelled simultaneously and then they looked at each other in shock before Cloud looked down and smiled while shaking his head.

"Ignore him Teef." Cloud spoke as he turned back to the doors of the elevator as they reached their floor. The door opened and the walked down a corridor until coming to a large double door. Before Reno could open it the doors flew open and pushed the Turk to the floor. Cloud and Tifa rushed in and saw Xehanort standing off to the side of the room while Rufus had a gun aimed in his direction.

"So good of you to finally come Cloud." Xehanort grinned as his elderly figure seemed even weaker in the bare moonlight that flooded into Rufus's office, but the truth was that this elderly man had much more strength than most SOLDIERS. "I see that Emmanuelle has told you about Anihi'el and her soon to be resurrection…" Xehanort paused and looked at Tifa with a grin. "Tifa Lockhart, did you know that in another world, you are his light, the reason I can't use him as a servant? I wondered if the same is true for this world? Alas that doesn't matter for the one you call Jenova is returning and even if I slay the girl, your hatred still wouldn't be strong enough to deflect her influence." Xehanort sighed and paced behind Rufus's desk.

"Cloud who is this man?" Rufus growled still pointing his gun in Xehanort's direction.

"Rufus, put the gun away, it won't have any effect… if he wanted you dead you'd be dead by know." Cloud explained calmly but still tensed and ready to fight. Xehanort laughed and clapped his hands as the lights in the room all flicked on.

"Very good, Cloud, very good." Xehanort sighed heavily before sitting down and leaning back in Rufus's chair. "I would have given anything to have a warrior like you or Sephiroth under my control, then I would truly be able to wreak havoc through the universe, but alas, they recruited Anihi'el and that means that all created from her cells are on her side, but luckily Minerva did something very foolish… she released Project G from her confines…" Xehanort grinned. I have you to thank for this Rufus Shinra… had you not showed so much shock at finding those reports, I would have never known another Cloud Strife not directly connected to Jenova was out in the world somewhere. Not only did I discover this wonderful warrior but I found out that he caused Minerva to appear directly in order to stop him from further harming the planet… he was much greater a threat than Sephiroth ever was and now I'm going to use his power as my own…" Xehanort paused and glanced at Cloud and grinned.

"You'll never win Xehanort, I swear it!" Cloud growled.

"Why, because you promised Tifa that you'd make it back to her?" Xehanort asked and Tifa gasped.

"He can sometimes pick up on our thoughts, don't let this get to you." Cloud explained as Tifa gave him a nod and frowned.

"She's so devoted… I applaud you Cloud, for of all thirteen of your pathetic friends, I have the most to worry from you. Son of a Valkyrie, experienced warrior and now a Keyblade bearer. You would definitely be an asset to our side." Xehanort grinned.

"You sent Seymour after Yuna didn't you?!" Cloud yelled as he called for his two large blades. Xehanort seemed amused by the entire situation and made no motion to prepare for battle. He stood up and snapped his hands and three others appeared by his side.

"Not only have I brought her darkest enemy back but I've dragged a few of their other nemesis back from the grave. Meet Luther Lansfeld," The said man stepped forward and greeted Cloud and the others in the room. He had an appearance of a businessman with hair similar to Fayt's hairstyle but instead of blue it was blond. "An old friend whom Roxas should know well, Xemnas," Xehanort continued as a man with intense eyes and long white hair appeared from under a hood from beside a person who looked like a clown. Xemnas gave Cloud a short nod and spoke himself.

"I remember you quite well… Sora used one of the attacks you taught him against me… It's good to meet his mentor." Xemnas grinned.

"And finally," Xehanort grinned and turned to a clown who had a demented grin on his face. "This is Kefka, I had to search in the darkness for quite sometime for a soul like him… I'm glad the powers that be notified me of his existence. If you thought Seymour was the most of your worries, think again." Xehanort reached into his pocket and tossed a smile vile to Cloud who caught it easily. "It's your hope of your dear mother returning, Jenova… it's what Mr. Shinra wanted to show you. Again Shinra thank you for the information on Project G." Xehanort then snapped his fingers and the three vanished. "Enjoy this moment for I'm going to crush this planet starting with this city." Xehanort promised as he vanished himself.

Cloud glanced down into the vile and saw a glowing piece of something he could not determine. "Rufus what is this?" Cloud asked as Shinra walked over to him and sighed.

"It is a skin sample from Jenova, we discovered it from Northern Crater. It seems that within the last few days pieces of Jenova have been reappearing from that area and this was all that we could recover." Rufus explained. Cloud stared at the vile and closed his eyes. Cloud crushed the vile and instantly the glowing thing within lifted into the sky and vanished. "What are you thinking Cloud!?" Rufus yelled in fury as he stormed over to the broken vile in fury.

"Something is coming and despite how we may feel about Jenova, she may be an ally to us and with Xehanort being able to recreate those from the grave we'll need her to be at a hundred percent." Cloud sighed.

"Do you really think we can trust her after all that we've done to her?" Rufus asked. "My father had her trapped and experimented upon while you destroyed her likenesses several times, do you think what you did was in any way logical?" Rufus asked but Cloud shook his head.

"I did what I could, we're running out of time, what is Project G?" Cloud demanded. Rufus stepped back to his desk and retrieved the files he had collected.

"It's not much but somehow that gentlemen was able to gather much more from this." Cloud took the files and flipped through them and frowned.

"It was a way of giving people the abilities that Jenova Cell injected specimens had without having the Jenova Cells present… this isn't good. Do you know if this ever worked?"

"It had to have worked before Cloud, he said he found someone." Tifa reminded as Cloud gasped.

"No…"

"Don't panic too soon, the projects all failed, they were unstable." Rufus reminded him.

"But the powers given to Xehanort by Kingdom Hearts would be enough to ensure stability in these experiments." Cloud retorted.

"Then you better prepare for one hell of a battle, it seems that there were two known specimens in Project G… I have no further information but I bet if Sephiroth was around, he'd have some sort of knowledge of this. Many of the 1st Class SOLDIERS knew of this." Rufus added as Cloud glared at him and then gasped.

"Zack…" Cloud started but stopped.

"Dead as well." Rufus supplied and Tifa shot him a glare.

"Come on Cloud let's get out of here." Tifa tried as she touched his shoulder.

"Yeah." He answered but suddenly the sky lit up and a large heart-shaped moon appeared high above the city. "No… it's Kingdom Hearts!" Cloud growled as he pulled away from Tifa and rushed towards the window. "Tifa, I'm taking you back to the bar, Rufus if I were you I'd increase security around the building. We need to find a way to get the people of the city far from here." Cloud added softly.

"Whoa, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean the war between WRO and Deepground is going to be nothing compared to what Xehanort is trying to do. So many could die if we don't act soon." Cloud warned as he and Tifa took their exit.

**CHAPTER VI: Beginning of a War**

The next day, Organization XIII were informing the people of Midgar/Edge about the dangers of what was to come. Reeve had been contacted and had began mass transporting many of the people from the city. Fayt and Maria were sent to oversee the transport planes as they took many of the people to separate destinations of Wutai, Rocket Town and Fort Condor. Due to the large population of the city there were other destinations across the globe far from Midgar that were used for relocation purposes. Cloud hadn't told any of the others about Project G despite, Lightning's and Noctis's questioning. He and Tifa remained silent about what had happened because he didn't want anyone else to react the way Yuna had. Cloud blamed himself for what he thought was a nervous breakdown.

Last night Denzel and Marlene had arrived only to find out that they had to leave yet again the next day. Cloud had tried to explain but Denzel and Marlene wanted to stay with him. Today, the two children were sitting in the kitchen eating lunch that Tifa had prepared while waiting for Cloud to come speak to them. He had promised that he would explain what was happening himself. "Denzel, I'm scared… what if a bunch of people get hurt like before?" Marlene asked.

"Cloud won't let that happen again! I know it." Denzel grinned, "besides Cloud has a bunch of help, Roxas, Yuna, Tidus and everyone else will be here to help out!" Denzel grinned. Cloud entered and smiled at overhearing his words.

"Denzel's right you know." Cloud grinned. Cloud walked over to the table and sat down. "Remember those things that hurt you Denzel?" Cloud asked softly and Denzel nodded. "Well there will be a lot of them all over the city, but we don't know when… I don't want anyone to get hurt like you were… I couldn't take that and I want to apologize for not coming sooner, I should have never stopped watching over you." Cloud sighed.

"Don't worry about it Cloud, you came that's what matters." Denzel grinned. Cloud smiled and rubbed Denzel's head. Denzel grinned and then looked down… "Will you come back after all this is over Cloud?" Denzel asked softly and Marlene continued.

"Yeah, are you going to come back to us Cloud?" Marlene asked with her eyes wide. Cloud stared at the two and smiled.

"I'll do my best."

"No don't say that Cloud, we love you and we want you to come home!" Marlene shouted and then became quiet as she looked down. Denzel then spoke.

"You're like my dad, right Cloud?" Denzel asked and Cloud froze. He looked away and then nodded.

"Of course." Cloud smiled as a strange feeling ran through him. "The day I found you Denzel I knew we had a connection." Cloud grinned

"Yeah, and that makes Tifa my mom right?" Denzel asked and Cloud turned slightly pink but said nothing.

"Uh… I… in a way… I guess." Cloud stuttered

"Of course it does Denzel." Tifa said as she walked in surprising Cloud and the kids.

"Tifa…" Cloud started and stopped as she pulled out a seat beside Denzel opposite of Cloud.

"We're a family Denzel you know that." Tifa smiled at him not looking at Cloud but she could feel his eyes on her. "No matter what Cloud will always be right here." Tifa patter Denzel's chest and then gave Marlene a smile. Cloud looked down and smiled softly. He had left them behind but Tifa still included him within her family… no their family.

"She's right Denzel," Cloud added and finally Tifa looked to him. She and Cloud stared at each other for a moment with no nervousness or insecurity. Cloud looked to Denzel and then Marlene before he reached into his coat pocket. Tifa and the children watched him for a moment and finally Cloud pulled out a small medallion. "I did a little tampering with it so that it would look like this, but it's important and I want you to take it." Cloud handed the small wolf-shaped item to Denzel who stared at it in confusion but Cloud explained, "Someone told me to give it to someone special and I think that someone special is you Denzel, it'll protect you but I want you to protect Marlene while I'm here okay?" Cloud asked as Denzel's eyes became determined.

"I won't mess this up Cloud!" Denzel grinned.

"I know you won't now go up to your rooms and make sure that you have everything before Cid and Barret get here." Cloud grinned and instantly the two children ran from the kitchen up to their rooms. Cloud and Tifa were left alone staring at each other. "Tifa I want you to get on the ship with Barret and Cid and get out of here… I need you to be somewhere safe." Cloud explained and Tifa frowned.

"No I'm not leaving your side again. I will not abandon you again Cloud we'll do this together just like when we fought Sephiroth years ago. I'm going to help you whether you want me to or not." Tifa huffed.

"Tifa don't make this hard. I can't have you risking your life for me."

"No Cloud you stop making this difficult. Tidus is staying and he's my boyfriend so I'm not leaving if he stays."

"I can't have you risk your life like this!"

"I am not risking my life for you anymore Cloud, Tidus and I are together now and I have to make sure he's safe and I won't make the same mistake I made with you… I can't leave him when he needs me."

"Tifa you never left me…"

"I did, when Aeris died you ran away from life and I let you, I thought you could do the sorting out on your own, but I was wrong… you left constantly and now we're separated because I wasn't bold enough to stand by your side. I can't make the same mistake twice."

"Tifa I never thought that of you."

"It's how I felt… if you were ever around you'd know that." Tifa gasped out as her eyes watered but she ran away before Cloud could see the tears fall. Cloud stared after her and instantly stood to follow his best friend.

"Tifa!" Cloud shouted running after her. Tifa hadn't made it outside before Cloud had caught her. He pulled her close to him as her tears wet his chest and her body shook. "Tifa… please, I can't lose you like I lost Aeris… I would never recover from that." He whispered to her as he stroked her back. Cloud never thought he'd ever have a moment with Tifa like this ever. Since he was a child he had loved her and hadn't the guts to show her how much he cared. "Tifa… I can't stop you from staying but if you do please stay safe… please."

"I will Cloud, I just can't leave knowing you're fighting for your life against an army of those things." Tifa stared up at him and glanced deeply into Cloud's eyes. The moment seemed to last forever until final Tifa licked her lips and spoke. "Cloud, I want you." She whispered breathing heavily. Cloud gasped at the need and longing in her eyes.

"Tifa…" Cloud whispered and closed the gap between their lips and kissed her deeply. Tifa moaned almost instantly and pushed herself closer to him. She pulled her arms around him and opened her mouth as his tongue began to explore hers and battle her tongue for dominance. Tifa released another moan as Cloud breathed deeply through his nose to gain more air not wanting to separate from the woman of his dreams.

"If Yuna saw this she'd flip." Tifa and Cloud sprung apart in shock and stared at one another before turning to Roxas who had appeared off to the side of the two. "I'm glad I told the others I was going to check up on you Cloud." Roxas grinned as Cloud regain his senses and smiled to Tifa before walking over to Roxas. "I know, don't tell a soul." Roxas grinned, "but we have a situation over in one of the recently abandoned sections of Midgar… it seems Xehanort is starting the assault now."

Cloud turned back to Tifa and gave her a hug. "Tifa make sure the kids get on that plane immediately and safely. Roxas please stick with her, protect her please." Cloud said as he ran out of the bar and jumped into the sky over several building towards the uprising of Heartless and Xehanort's warriors. Denzel and Marlene came back down stairs and were somewhat saddened that he was gone.

"Hey, you two, Cloud told me that me and Tifa were to give you a first class escort over to the plane. I bet Cid and Barret are there waiting as we speak, let's get going." Roxas grinned and took Denzel's hand while Marlene took Tifa's hand.

"Will everything really be okay?" Denzel asked and Roxas smiled.

"Hey, we got Cloud, he's the universe's greatest fighter… we have to win." Denzel smiled at this and continued out the door with Roxas with Tifa and Marlene following them.

On the other side of Midgar, Cloud, Lightning, Noctis, Squall, Aqua, Tidus, Rinoa, Axel, Demyx, Larxene, Kairi, Yuna, Rikku, Paine Sora and Riku were engaging the Heartless that had risen. "Fayt and Maria need to be contacted, not to mention we need to find a way to stop them from re-spawning!" Aqua shouted over the sound of Yuna's gun fire.

"Their fine where they are, we can handle this!" Squall shouted as he caused a large explosion with a fire spell. Cloud, Sora and Riku all jumped through the sky just as flying Heartless emerged. "We need to split up, there are too many of them!" Squall shouted.

"Awe poor Squall can't handle the pressure?" Maria asked as she, Fayt, Yuffie and Vincent arrived.

"A large portion of Midgar is leaving as we speak, there are only a few more trips left, if we can keep this surge here everyone will escape!" Yuffie encouraged as she throw her shuriken through the sky slicing several Heartless to pieces.

"It seems Cloud and those two could possibly handle this themselves." Vincent grinned as he shot several creepers that had appeared with the Heartless. "They're handling this swarm easily, maybe we should fall back, I doubt Xehanort only has this planned." Vincent suggested. Yuna, Paine and Rikku heard him and agreed.

"He's right, I'll go after Cloud and get him to fall back, Rikku get Tidus and Rinoa so we can get out of here the others can handle this." Yuna suggested. Cloud sliced several flying Heartless to pieces and was about to go after another when Yuna shot both his targets down. Cloud turned in mid-air and saw her wave to him. He pushed off a building and landed next to Yuna who smiled shyly at him.

"Hey, let's fall back, we may need to use our resourced elsewhere." Yuna suggested as Cloud turned back to the chaos and frowned.

"I guess you're right,"

"I have Rikku and Paine bringing Tidus and Rinoa with us, Vincent will be with us also, where's Roxas?" At the mention of Roxas Cloud frowned as the sky near Tifa's Seventh Heaven lit up.

"No!" Cloud gasped as he teleported directly to the spot. Yuna and the others had gathered and followed him quickly. Once they arrived Cloud stood shocked at the large beast breathing fire into the sky.

"It's Sin..." Tidus whispered as the massive creature seemed to finish recreating itself out of thin air. "We have to stop this thing now!" Tidus yelled. Cloud spotted Cid's ship the Shera and gasped as the large behemoth of a creature turned its massive head towards the ship.

"NO!!!" Cloud screamed as he realized what was about to happen. Cloud jumped from the building and extended his wings from his back but only a single white wing flew from his back, but he paid no attention to it as he burst forward quickly with his sword poised to attack. Cloud zoomed quickly through the sky but the beast let loose a fierce fireball that struck the Shera and caused a massive explosion. Cloud froze in mid air at the destruction and his heart began to pound loudly in his ears.

Yuna Rikku and Rinoa nearly fell into tears as Tidus, Vincent and Paine could only stare in shock. Cloud let out a fierce scream of pain and anguish before blasting forward and slamming his sword into the beasts flesh. Sin roared loudly and thrashed about destroying buildings in the area with its body and from the gush of air from its wings as it thrashed. Cloud pulled his sword out and jumped higher onto the beasts body to slice into its head but a blue blur struck him from behind and sent him crashing into the ground.

"I see you're upset… Cloud wasn't it?" Seymour asked as he appeared above Sin's head. Suddenly, Xemnas and Luther appeared beside him grinning madly. Cloud jumped quickly through the rubble and back into the air to attack. His eyes were red with anger and pain. Seymour sent a thunder spell Cloud's way but Cloud easily deflected the attack and sent a large wave of energy with the swipe of his sword. This attack was different from his blade beam because it was much larger. Seymour grinned but held his ground above Sin but Luther and Xemnas knew better and leapt from the mammoth of a beast just as the thin wave sliced into Sin's head and made its way through the creature easily towards Seymour who dodged at the last second but not before his leg was sliced clean off by the attack.

"What!?" Seymour shouted in pain and shock as Sin's upper body began to crumble and degenerate. Seymour somehow landed on a building just as Yuna regained her composure and landed on the same building Seymour now occupied.

"Seymour!!" Yuna screamed in fury but Cloud landed on the building, his eyes glowing emerald green as his wing extended outward.

"You!" Cloud hissed as he stalked towards Seymour with a purpose. Cloud lifted his blade and stabbed Seymour straight through his chest and lifted him from the ground. "YOU!!!" Cloud growled out almost demonically. Yuna gasped as she watched the blood drip from Seymour's chest as he struggled to remain alive. "Xehanort… where is he!?" Cloud hissed in fury as Seymour just laughed.

"Awe, are you upset?" Seymour asked and Cloud yelled and jumped a little into the sky and then slammed his blade into the ground pinning Seymour in the same instance. Seymour yelled out in pain and began coughing up blood. Yuna stared in awe as Rikku and Paine appeared next to her now equally disgusted by what was happening before them.

"Cloud don't do this…" Rikku whispered as she looked at his eyes and saw no sign of humanity within.

"NO!!! He took them from me so he shall suffer!!" Cloud growled and instantly Seymour began laughing.

"I see Xehanort has hit your sore spot." Seymour grinned. Cloud growled and his fury increased and instantly he began to glow.

"SHUT UP!!!" Cloud roared as his blade began glowing and slid deeper into Seymour's chest. Seymour gasped in pain as the glowing blade slid through him easily.

"Cloud…" It was Tifa's voice and it sounded weak and desperate. Cloud's eyes flashed back to normal as he looked up to see Roxas and Tifa standing atop the building looking down in sadness. Tifa's eyes were red from crying and Roxas was trying his best not to breakdown. Cloud looked at them both and his lip trembled terribly before he slung his sword into the air and threw Seymour from the tip of his blade. Cloud rushed over to Tifa as her body broke down and she fell into him crying.

"Denzel and Marlene… Barret and Cid their… their gone!!" She screamed and instantly Cloud clutched her close to him.

"I… I'm so sorry… I should have been here…" Cloud whispered softly as he rubbed Tifa's head as her tears shook them both. Tifa's sobs seemed to echo through the city while Tidus, Vincent, Rikku, Yuna, Roxas and Paine just stood off to the side unsure at what to do now.

As the day ended and the final inhabitants of Edge and Midgar vacated the city, Tifa sat in her room staring at pictures of the children. Her tears had long ago moistened the frame which she now held. Tifa hadn't left the spot she now occupied since returning to the bar after watching Cid's ship explode due to the attack from the creature Yuna called Sin. Tifa hated the creature but she hated the one who was responsible for her pain the most, Xehanort. She wanted to hate so strongly but her pain kept her from acting with that anger.

"Tifa…" Tidus knocked softly and tried the door only to find it locked, "please Tifa open the door, don't lock yourself away from everyone please." He pleaded but Tifa grunted.

"Why…" Tidus heard her meager question but remained silent. For a few moments Tidus thought he was going to have to speak again but Tifa spoke finally, "why should I care if I'll just lose more of those I love? I see why Cloud ran… this hurts too much…" Tifa sobbed and Tidus could be heard sliding down the door.

"Tifa… I understand how horrible this is for you… trust me, I lost a few friend today in that attack just like you, Marlene, Denzel, Barret, Cid… listen Tifa please come out, you may not need me but I still need you." Tidus whispered through the door. Slowly the door cracked open and Tifa's blood red eyes connected with his. Tidus instantly stood and hugged her close.

"Tifa…" Tidus whispered as she finally broke down and cried on him.

Far out in the outskirts of Midgar, Cloud stood on the top of a building overlooking the buildings surveying the damages. His mind could not be distracted from the scene he witnessed earlier, he couldn't burn that painful memory from his mind. "Denzel, Marlene, Barret, Cid…." Cloud whispered as he closed his eyes in anguish. "I failed those I loved yet again…" Cloud sighed and looked into his hands. No matter what he felt he could never be enough… he hadn't stopped Sephiroth from killing Aeris, he couldn't pull his weight and help Zack fend off Shinra's grunts, and now he had been too late in stopping Sin's attack. Denzel, Marlene, Barret, Cid and many others were dead because he couldn't get there in time. "Why…" Cloud growled as he materialized his two swords and stared up at the sky as the heart-shaped moon Xehanort had permanently placed in the sky mocked him, "why am I always too late!" Cloud roared as light blue electric currents encircled him and bright blue dots of light flowed from his body. Cloud's angelic white wing now extended out from his left shoulder and feathers flew from the appendage as he flexed it outward.

Cloud gave a roar of pain and anguish before he relaxed the wing and hunched over in fatigue as the electricity around him vanished and he stopped glowing. "What is wrong with me?" he whispered softly before falling to his knees. "I'm no hero… who was I kidding…" Cloud sighed in pain as his eyes watered. "I'm not useful to anyone… Zack why did you have to save me…" Cloud spoke to the glowing heart shaped moon of Kingdom Hearts. Cloud sighed heavily knowing he wouldn't receive an answer and stood up.


	9. The True Chapter 3

**CHAPTER VII: Precursor to War**

Xehanort stood with his followers beneath the dark skies as the sun just began to rise. Kingdom Hearts added to the light of the day with its eerie unearthly glow. The tint of the sky began to swirl with color as Xehanort stared up into the atmosphere with an evil grin. "My fellow allies and underlings, we have yet a few more pieces to the puzzle, soon we shall have those who will benefit out cause, with the power of Kingdom Hearts we shall take this world and crumble it." He grinned darkly. The sky began to glow bright green and instantly Xehanort's smile faded. He stared up into the sky with a sneer but finally his demonic grin reappeared, seems Minerva just can't keep from interfering…" Xehanort grinned as the bright green sky seemed to pulse around Kingdom Hearts.

"We have wasted enough time let's leave." Xehanort grinned as the sky continued to pulse. In the distance just as Xehanort and his servants left an image of an angelic looking woman with a large spear and shield appeared as an after image in the distance, her blue eyes narrowed before she lifted the spear to the sky and a ribbon like stream of energy shot into the heart shaped moon. Once the stream vanished she smiled and disappeared.

Cloud had gone to Aeris's church after having a fitful night's rest. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing Cid's ship explode. Cloud gave another growl and kicked a pew from its hinges. Cloud was going to continue but a hand pressed softly onto his shoulder. "Cloud, don't do this to yourself… please." Yuna whispered as she laid her head sadly against his back. Cloud stopped breathing for a short moment and hung his head as he finally released his breath.

"I failed him… I failed them all." Cloud whispered but Yuna said nothing. Instead she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him close. "I just want to forget… but I can't." Cloud whispered. Yuna walked around his shoulder and stared into his eyes.

"Cloud, I need you to be strong now… we have to stop Xehanort… please don't blame yourself… what happened was out of your control… if I could take it back, I would, but I can't and you have no clue how horrible I feel about this because it feels like its my fault" Yuna went on but Cloud stopped her with a hug.

"Yuna, you are not responsible… I was there I could have saved them…"

"Don't say that Cloud!" Yuna screamed as tears fell down her face. "I don't want you to hurt anymore, please don't hurt anymore…" Yuna cried as she clutched to his form. Cloud stared down at her in sadness and hugged her close as he shed his own tears. Yuna leaned back once she felt moisture hit her head and stared into his eyes. "Cloud, promise not to hurt anymore" Yuna whispered as she kissed him deeply. Cloud pulled her tightly against him not thinking about anything but just wanting to forget his pain.

**CHAPTER VIII: The Start of War**

"Yuna just left, she's probably with Cloud wherever that is." Squall explained as Sora walked in with Riku and Kairi.

"Mr. Shinra and his Turks just spotted a large surge of Heartless just outside Midgar in the wasteland. Though there aren't anymore people here but us, I don't want everyone to follow me, Rikku, Paine Squall come with me Riku and Kairi so we can deal with this." Sora ordered and stopped, "Has Maria, Fayt or Aqua come back with the condition of the last transports yet?" Sora asked but everyone shook their heads, "we have to hurry, then." Sora explained as he left with Riku and Kairi.

"I should go find Cloud then." Roxas suggested but Lightning shook her head.

"Leave him… he needs to work this out alone. If anyone can bring him out of this hopefully it's Yuna." Lightning explained and gave a quick glance to Tifa who had paused in wiping down her bar mindlessly and quickly left the room. "We should handle the problems here first." Lightning sighed. Roxas and Tidus made a motion to go after her but Roxas conceded and Tidus left after Tifa. Roxas gave a sad sigh and then turned to Squall and Rinoa who were the last of the group that had been told to follow Sora and the others.

"Squall, good luck out there." Roxas spoke and Squall nodded. "Keep that young lady safe alright?" Roxas grinned. At that moment Axel, Larxene and Demyx appeared.

"I bet he will." Axel grinned as Squall gave him a warning glance.

"You just make sure nothing goes wrong here in the city." Squall replied back to Roxas ignoring Axel. Squall and Rinoa vanished, leaving Roxas, Lightning, Noctis, Vincent and Yuffie alone in the bar with Roxas's old teammates.

"So when do we get to charge into battle?" Axel asked and instantly a thunderous sound echoed outside.

"You had to say something didn't you?" Larxene asked Tifa ran down stairs wiping her eyes furiously with Tidus in tow.

"What was that?" She asked as she ran outside with the others following. Once outside the group saw ten armored soldiers standing with large Keyblades at their sides. "Who are you?!" Tifa yelled as the bronze coated warriors lifted their weapons. Roxas jumped out in front of Tifa ready to fight.

"Whoever they are, they aren't allies." Roxas growled.

"Well looks like we get to work together again, uh Roxas?" Axel asked as fire shot from his hands and two chakra appeared. "I don't like the numbers though, ten on ten… seems they're heavily outmatched." Axel added.

"Let's not underestimate, they are servants to Xehanort." Noctis reminded as he prepared for battle.

"I'm going to make them suffer." Tifa hissed pulling her gloves on.

"They'll pay for what their master has caused." Vincent added cocking the Cerberus. Yuffie stood behind him ready also. Lightning and Roxas stepped ahead of the group and waited for the attack from the first two of the ten armored warriors.

"Well at least, Sora and the others won't get all the fun." Roxas grinned

In Aeris's church Cloud and Yuna had begun to pull at each other's clothes as they tried to forget the pain of everything in each others bodies. Yuna now jumped into Cloud's willing arms as she wrapped her leather pants covered legs around him intensifying their kiss.

"Ooh… isn't this just so raunchy!!" A voice called out and the two separated. Cloud and Yuna caught their breaths before looking all around for signs of the owner of the voice. "You two are so cute together… no wonder he wants me to kill one of you." Kefka appeared standing on a pew applauding.

"It's that creepy clown…" Cloud sighed as Yuna looked confused. "I'll handle this." Cloud growled as his anger over what happened yesterday flooded his mind. Yuna held him back and spoke.

"No, don't go into this fight like this… you'll only get killed!" Yuna pleaded but Cloud shook his head.

"He's just a clown." Cloud reminded as Kefka laughed

"You better listen to your woman, she's right." Kefka grinned evilly. Cloud called forth both the Buster Sword and First Tsurugi and dashed forward. Before he could even reach a few yards in Kefka's direction Heartless filled the church. Cloud frowned and became enraged that these creatures would be in Aeris's church. Cloud skewered many of the Heartless destroying them only to be hit by a dark ball of energy. Yuna caught Cloud as he was thrown back but paused the moment he screamed out.

"Cloud!!!" Yuna called out as he groaned and instantly he stood up. "Cloud what happened?" Yuna asked as he clutched his arm.

"I don't know!" Cloud groaned as he ripped his coat sleeve off and his arm was scarred black. Cloud gasped nervously and looked at his arm as his arm began to pulse in pain. Cloud fell to his knees gasping. "It's back." Cloud growled as he clutched his arm.

Yuna stared confused at Cloud as he clutched his arm which appeared to be fine to her. He had ripped the sleeve of his coat off and stared at the arm for a moment before flipping out. Yuna looked at Cloud and then turned to Kefka who was laughing hysterically. "What did you do to him?!" Yuna shouted as she knelt at Cloud's side as the Heartless stayed at bay.

"A simple hallucination and look at the planet's best warrior." Kefka laughed as he mocked Cloud. Yuna growled and instantly shot a bullet that slammed into Kefka's shoulder. Kefka fell back and clutched his arm while the Heartless flew into action. Yuna cast a large protect dome spell and the Heartless crashed into the doom. Yuna frowned and expanded the dome before it erupted in light. Most of the Heartless were destroyed or thrown into the walls of the church while Kefka stood up clutching his arm and grinning.

"So was that funny?" Yuna asked as a glowing light left her hand and encased Cloud's head. Cloud suddenly stood up shaking his head and frowning.

"I have no clue what just happened." Cloud asked as he looked around and instantly a large ball of fire slammed into Yuna's form knocking her back into the wall of the church. Cloud ran to Yuna only to be hit by an equally large fire attack. Cloud hit the wall and instantly he turned and swatted another attack away with the Buster Sword in his left hand. Kefka immediately appeared in front of Cloud the moment the attack was blocked.

"No wonder Xehanort wants those three clones." Kefka grinned as Cloud frowned and looked over to Yuna but when he looked back to Kefka he vanished. "I have a great game I want to play… it's called survival of the awake… you're girlfriend is not awake… can you keep moving long enough to keep the both of you alive?" Kefka asked as the room became pitch black. "I gained this special little ability thanks to Xehanort himself, it's to die for." Kefka laughed as the room became even blacker if possible. Cloud grabbed Yuna and shook her but she didn't move. Then black spikes began flying at the two. Cloud dodged several of the attack but soon he called out the First Tsurugi and began to slice the attacks in half. Cloud held Yuna close as he dodged and blocked the spikes that threatened to kill him.

To Kefka, the seen looked normal except for Cloud zipping around the church swinging his sword. "He is far too easy!" Kefka laughed. He lifted his hand and a large spear appeared. "He'll never see this one though." Kefka grinned as he sent the attack forward. The spear was shot from the sky causing Kefka to turn in the direction of the shot.

"You don't play fair do you?" Maria asked as she, Fayt and Aqua appeared. Aqua pointed her Keyblade at Cloud and shot a light at him which caused him to stop zipping around the air. Cloud looked around and gasped as he looked at the injured Yuna in his arms. "Cloud what happened?!" Maria asked nervously as she checked Yuna's vitals.

"She needs help." Cloud tried as Aqua came over.

"Well she won't be getting it here." Kefka laughed as the Heartless appeared yet again. Maria killed several of them with Fayt's help before turning back to Cloud and Aqua.

"Let's get out of here!" Maria ordered as they each vanished.

Cloud and the others reappeared with Yuna in his arms just outside the Seventh Heaven as Roxas sent the final blow to the last of the armored warriors. Cloud hadn't noticed anything other than Yuna as he walked into the bar to lay Yuna down. Tifa and Tidus were the first to notice Cloud and the others. "Cloud!!" Tifa screamed in shock as she made her way over to him. Cloud finally managed to shake out of his stupor and stared at Tifa blankly.

"Tifa…" Cloud barely spoke but she quieted him and helped him take Yuna to a room.

"Cloud it will be okay, everything will be fine." Tifa went on mindlessly, "I won't let her die, Cloud… don't worry." Tifa whimpered as tears fell from her eyes as she checked Yuna. Cloud stood from the bed and stared at the two women in silence. "Don't blame yourself, Cloud please… I can't take it…" Tifa continued speaking and Cloud finally took a breath.

"Tifa… look at me." Cloud spoke softly but before he could say more Tidus walked in.

"Yuna… will she be okay?" Tidus asked not noticing Tifa's tears. Cloud walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"She should be fine, but please stay with her till she awakes." Cloud spoke as he then touched Tifa's shoulder. "Tifa let's leave them alone." Cloud suggested and pulled her from her room and into the children's old room.

"Tifa… I'll find a way to make everything better." Cloud tried. He couldn't allow tears to fall from her face ever again. "Don't cry anymore please, I'll fix this somehow Tifa." Cloud tried but she just stared at him through tears.

"I don't want to live like this anymore Cloud, I can't take losing everyone I love… I can't take it… if I lose you Cloud… I don't know what I'll do."

"Tifa, I'm not going to leave you, I'm always going to be there for you, I promise!" Cloud said with urgency as he hugged her close, "I'll stop this, I swear!" Cloud promised as Tifa leaned back from him and smiled.

"Cloud." She whispered happily and hugged him tightly.

**CHAPTER IX: The War Thickens**

Cloud and the others sat waiting for a half an hour for Yuna to awaken while Sora and the others continued the battle out in the wasteland. Tidus had yet to leave Yuna's side the entire time while Cloud sat in Denzel and Marlene's old room with Tifa soothing her to the best of his ability. Roxas had entered and lightened the mood with Axel and Demyx in tow and now Tifa was actually smiling and laughing.

"You should have seen Demyx that day." Axel laughed joining in with everyone but Demyx.

"it's not that funny." He sighed embarrassed. Roxas smiled as he saw Tifa resting her head against Cloud smiling and laughing along. He, himself, felt horrible for not being able to protect Denzel, Marlene and the others on the ship. He knew that whatever he was feeling was nothing compared to what those two felt now. He was going to do his best to keep Cloud, his mentor and best friend happy.

"Hey, we should give them so time alone." Roxas suggested as Tifa blushed and Cloud shook his head. "We'll be downstairs when you two are ready to join us." Roxas grinned and left with Axel and Demyx. Tifa sent Cloud a soft shy smile and hugged herself. She had never felt so alone but at the same time she had a strange sense of family when she was with Cloud and Roxas.

"He's really important to you isn't he?" Tifa asked as Cloud looked down and nodded.

"Roxas is my best friend… like a little brother." Cloud added and Tifa smiled as a few tears escaped her eyes, "Tifa…" Cloud went to hold her but she stood out of his reach.

"I'll survive this somehow Cloud, I'll be fine," Tifa smiled but Cloud still went to her and held her close. "I wish we could have been like this sooner." Tifa spoke softly into his chest.

"Me too" Cloud replied and looked into her eyes smiling sadly. Cloud was about to speak but Tidus's voice could be heard. "Yuna she's awake." Cloud gasped and smiled as Tifa fought back the jealousy of her new friend.

"Come on," Tifa faked a smile and pulled his hands, "let's go check on her." Tifa and Cloud were just about to walk back into Tifa's room where Yuna slept but Yuna walked out of the room on her own rubbing her head and groaning. Cloud immediately left Tifa's side to help Yuna stand.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked as Yuna smiled and nodded.

"I'll survive, thanks for saving me."

"You were hurt because of me."

"Cloud don't say that, you and I both know it's not true." Yuna shot back slightly angered, "you promised to stop blaming yourself!" Yuna reminded. Cloud looked down and then nodded.

"Come on the others are downstairs, Tidus is probably cheering over your health with the others." Cloud smiled. Yuna, Tifa and Cloud found the others and filled them in on what had happened at Aeris's church minus the fact that they were found making out. For nearly ten minutes to group conversed over who should go assist with the battle in the wasteland. "Sora and the others have been fighting for about an hour we need to get out their and relieve them."

"You're right Cloud, so what are we waiting for?" Lightning asked as she turned to exit the bar but paused. "I believe we have company here." She added and vanished. Cloud and the other members of Organization XIII present also felt the disturbance and vanished. Tifa, Tidus, Vincent, Yuffie, Axel, Larxene and Demyx all ran outside and several blocks down they saw Heartless running after something.

"Let's take the express, I think I know were they went." Axel explained as he opened a dark portal. The others wasted no time and ran in only to reappear closer to downtown Midgar just as an army of Heartless and Creepers appeared. Tifa spotted Cloud just behind them.

"Cloud what…" Tifa paused as she saw Kefka and Xemnas. "It's you!!" Tifa growled with anger. Kefka applauded while Xemnas took his hood off to reveal his face. Roxas, Axel, Larxene and Demyx gasped in shock while Aqua readied herself.

"You're serving him now?" she asked as Xemnas laughed.

"I serve only Kingdom Hearts and it is at his command, only a coincidence girl." Xemnas grinned, "you see because of Xehanort, I have been reborn even more powerful than before. Roxas, Demyx, Axel, Larxene, you have betrayed me and our goal… I am required to make you all suffer." Xemnas grinned but Cloud spoke.

"You won't live long enough." Cloud said stepping up beside Roxas who turned to him and grinned.

"Well let's see what they have to say about this." Xemnas spoke as he lifted his hands to Kingdom Hearts and instantly he began to glow with a blue aura, Xemnas extended his arms out and instantly four hooded figures appear. "Tell me Roxas do you remember your old friends?" Xemnas asked as Marluxia and Saix pulled their hoods back along with Xaldin. "Oh Fayt… Maria don't think I've forgotten about you." Xemnas laughed as the fourth hooded man pulled his hood back.

"Luther!!" Fayt yelled in anger as he prepared his sword. Maria instantly aimed her gun waiting for his next move.

"You two look like you're not happy to see me." Luther smirked as he sent a dark force into the sky and a huge shadow cast itself under the group. Maria and Fayt reacted immediately and created a very large Protect spell which created a dome around the group just as thousands of lasers shot up from the ground and rained down into the dome. Cloud and the others looked amazed and shocked during the entire attack. When the lasers resided Cloud thanked Fayt and Maria before quickly attacking.

"This isn't fair so many of you and so few of us!" Kefka laughed insanely as Heartless began to rush forward. Roxas, Cloud, Lightning, Noctis and Yuna went after Kefka, Xemnas, Marluxia, Saix and Xaldin while Maria and Fayt squared off against Luther.

"I guess that leaves us with these Heartless." Tidus said as he pulled his sword out and began to slice at the Heartless as they came with Aqua and Tifa's help. Vincent and Yuffie did their part while Axel and his friends destroyed large amounts of the Heartless on the opposite end of the street.

Cloud and Roxas had engaged Xemnas and Kefka and were doing a great job of teamwork. One would attack Kefka or Xemnas and the other would also attack the same person and sometimes the duo would switch opponents randomly to through them off. Cloud and Roxas managed to throw both their opponents to the floor while higher in the sky, Lightning and Xaldin attacked each other. She had to stay suspended in the air because Xaldin's spears would zip around her and under her causing her to block. The force from blocking the spears constantly pushed her through the air and Xaldin thought this would give him an advantage but Lightning's ability to manipulate gravity evened the playing field. Yuna and Noctis were both trading attacks with Marluxia and Saix. Noctis had simply overpowered Saix at every exchange while Yuna kept Marluxia off balanced by using a gun in one hand and her sword in the other.

Yuna and Noctis drove both Marluxia and Saix back at the same time, Lightning had sent Xaldin crashing into the ground. "I can't believe how pathetic they are." She smirked as she landed beside Yuna and Noctis.

"Well everyone isn't as good as you are." Yuna smiled as she shot and destroyed several Heartless, "no rest for the weary." Yuna quipped as she charged into a horde of Heartless. Lightning and Noctis looked to where their opponents now lay struggling to stand and headed to aid Yuna temporarily.

Maria and Fayt were jumping from building to building thankful that they had received ability boosts from gaining the Keyblades as they dodged Luther's laser spell. Fayt launched himself into the air and Maria cast an Angel Feather boost spell on him. Fayt used the extra power he gained from Maria's spell and sent his most powerful spell right a Luther. "Explosion!" Fayt yelled as a massive dome of fire descended on the floating Luther who noticed the attack too late as it exploded above him.

The explosion caught everyone's attention as it destroyed many Heartless that had gotten too close. Cloud momentarily looked away from Xemnas down to Tifa to make sure she was okay and was hit hard by an attack from Kefka. "Cloud!!" Roxas shouted as he jumped after his friend who was now falling several stories. Cloud hit the ground hard and groaned in pain. Tifa saw the entire incident and rushed to his side just as Roxas got to him.

"Cloud!!" Tifa shook him but he didn't immediately answer. "Please wake up Cloud!" Tifa pleaded.

"Cloud, I'm so sorry, I should have warned you!" Roxas gasped and Cloud groaned and sat up shaking his head.

"I'll live…" Cloud moaned in pain and tried to stand with the help of both Tifa and Roxas.

"Hey get out of the way!!" Yuna screamed and instantly Cloud saw Kefka's attack. Roxas and Tifa, looked up and froze unable to move as the red ball of energy raced towards them.

At the last moment, a barrier of light shielded the trio from the attack. Cloud, Tifa and Roxas sighed in relief as Kefka sat atop a building fuming that someone had again stopped him from killing 'the best warrior of the planet'. "Who dares interrupt me again!!" Kefka screamed furiously.

"I do!" Cloud and Tifa recognized the voice and nearly fainted. They turned around to see Aeris standing in her pink dress with her red mini jacket zipped up. She nodded to Cloud and Kefka yelled furiously.

"Aeris… you're here… you're really here?" Cloud asked softly unable to believe it. He made his way over to her forgetting everything else except for the woman standing in front of him. Cloud smiled and hugged her tightly as his eyes watered.

"Of course she is, but that doesn't mean you need to start feeling her up, she's taken you know." Another familiar voice spoke and Cloud's body nearly went limp as his eyes no longer could hold the tears back. Cloud looked off to the side to see Zack leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and one foot crossed over the other. "What I don't get a hello?" He asked with a smirk.

"ENOUGH!!!" Kefka roared as his form began to change. Xemnas had recalled his servants and Luther had disengaged from battle with Maria and Fayt. Kefka's body bulked up considerably and his height grew. Soon two large wings one black and one white sprouted from his shoulders. His clown face warped into that of a gargoyle like man and his muscle mass seemed to stretch his skin to it's limits. "I'm going to rid myself of you once and for all!" Kefka growled as he prepared an attack.

"Hey Cloud," Zack spoke as he ran to Cloud's side, "You got a sword I can use?" Zack asked and instantly Cloud called forth the Buster Sword and handed it to Zack, "I guess the bandages add a nice touch." Zack grinned as he became serious and took a fighting stance. "Like old times huh pal… Zack and Cloud taking on the world!" Zack laughed as he jumped from the ground followed by Cloud as he prepared to put an end to Kefka. The angelic creature that Kefka turned into laughed and flew at the two SOLDIERS approaching him.

"Die!!" He roared as he pulled back his hands and prepared to release a spell. Zack phased forward surprising Kefka and sliced away at black wing sitting on Kefka's right shoulder. Kefka veered off to the side in pain and because of a loss of balance. Cloud came behind him and sliced the other wing from his back and Kefka howled louder in pain as he fell from the sky. Xemnas, Luther, Xaldin, Marluxia and Saix watched this and frowned.

"It seems this is a losing situation." Xemnas growled and then smirked, "Let's focus our abilities elsewhere." He suggested and vanished with the other Heartless. Cloud and Zack landed several yards away from Kefka who was agonizing over his pain.

"Looks, like the clown is crying… never thought I'd say that in a lifetime." Zack grinned. Kefka sneered at him and Cloud before grinning.

"I'll recover and see you soon," Kefka laughed and vanished. Cloud turned to Zack who looked in pain as he turned his head to the side and bunched up his shoulders.

"Zack are you okay?" Cloud asked and Zack opened one eye and spoke.

"I'm just waiting for that tackle-hug thing you see on television." He answered and resumed his previous look. Cloud laughed and walked calmly over to Zack with teary eyes and smiled. Zack relaxed and grinned, "no crazed hug… I see how much I mean to…" Zack paused as Cloud hugged him as tears began to wet his shirt. Zack smiled and hugged his friend back and patted his back. "It's good to be back Cloud." He added. Tifa had been speaking with Aeris who had led the group over to Zack and Cloud to explain.

"Aeris are you both here to stay?" Tifa asked and Aeris nodded. Tifa's eyes widened and her smile beamed. "That's great news… after what happened…" Tifa trailed off and Aeris smiled again.

"Barret, Marlene, Denzel Cid and all those on the ship are fine, they've been placed with the other evacuees of Midgar." Aeris explained as Tifa's eyes widened and tears of joy filled them. Cloud heard this and took a shaky breath.

"Denzel's… alive…" Cloud asked weekly and Zack nodded as they broke their hug. "How… what… I…"

"Let's just say returning us to this planet isn't technically directly interfering in it." Zack grinned.

"Minerva brought you all back!" Roxas grinned and Aeris nodded.

"Exactly, she placed Cid and those on his ship in Wutai while Zack and I requested to help out here." Aeris smiled.

"This is great!!" Cloud exclaimed in a vibrant voice only Zack has ever heard him use.

"Yeah, but right now we need to get out into the wasteland and help out, they are in sore need of assistance." Zack said seriously.

"Right, let's catch up after we settle this." Aeris smiled. Tifa grasped Cloud's hand and he turned to her with a smile. The others gathered around and together the Organization XIII's remaining members mass teleported the group to the heart of the battle field where Sora and those with him now fought upon.

"You see what I mean?" Zack asked as he dodged a Heartless that was charging in that direction before they had appeared. The sky had become dark and rain drops began to fall without remorse as the group looked into the sea of Heartless that extended further than the eye could see.

"It's insane…" Roxas whispered as he surveyed the massive number of creatures in the area. "This is the largest amount of Heartless I've ever seen, you can't even tell where they end!" Roxas gasped in shock but Cloud patted his shoulder as thunder echoed in the sky

"We can handle this can't we?" Cloud grinned as Roxas just sighed and gave a laugh.

"I guess so, but don't hold me to anything." He grinned as the group rushed into action.

"Cloud, where is Sora and the others?" Yuna asked as she and Tidus sliced through a wave of Heartless to reach Cloud after they had split.

"I have no clue, I know they're fine though, its Sora against a few Heartless." Cloud grinned as Zack sliced through the Heartless to reach Cloud with a familiar face following him. "Squall seems you needed rescuing?" Cloud asked as Zack grinned and swatted several Heartless away.

"No way, he was handling himself quite nicely… almost better than you." Cloud looked at Zack after the comment and destroyed more of the Heartless. Soon the three had their backs to one another as the massive numbers of enemies surrounded them.

"So Cloud, is this the great Zack that taught you all that you know?" Squall asked as he held his Gunblade in front of him, Cloud looked over his shoulder to him and frowned.

"I never told you about Zack," Cloud trailed off.

"But Tifa has, she said you two were close like you and Roxas are, so is this that guy?"

"I'm right here you know." Zack reminded the two as he sliced and knocked the Heartless that approached back. "It is nice to now I'm thought of though." Zack smirked as Squall huffed.

"I see where Cloud gets his skills from… his attitude on the other hand… I wonder who gave him that." Squall joked as Cloud huffed.

"Well how about you focus of the task at hand?" Cloud asked

"What, too many for you to handle? Rinoa was doing just fine against these types of numbers and still is… you gonna let my girlfriend show you up?" Cloud scoffed at Squall's words and replied.

"Well it could get a little out of hand if one more shows up, right Zack?" Cloud asked with a smirk as the creatures closed in on them. Zack gave a laugh in agreement and Squall .

"Well I guess that will be the one I'll handle." Squall grinned and Zack spoke,

"So does that mean you're just gonna sit this one out until that one more comes?" Zack dashed forward and attacked just as he finished speaking while Squall smiled to himself.

"He's sharp… I'll give him that." Squall said to Cloud as the two pushed forward and joined Zack in the slaughtering of the Heartless.

Roxas and Aqua were sifting through the sea of enemies slashing and hacking away as the creatures turned to ash as they passed. "So ever thought of what it be like to be up to our necks in Heartless, literally?" Aqua asked as she cast a blizzard spell that frozen a group of Heartless that was soon shattered by Roxas who threw the Oblivion Keyblade like a boomerang into the frozen structure. Roxas jumped into the air to catch his weapon and slashed at several more oncoming Heartless.

"No way, I normal dream of beaches and beautiful women… not fighting for my life in a rainstorm with you." Roxas grinned as Aqua looked stunned and Roxas laughed, "I knew that would get ya!" Roxas replied as he sent a shockwave out to destroy the Heartless that were sneaking up on Aqua. "Try to pay a little more attention, I can't go around saving beautiful damsels in distress all day ya know." Roxas smiled as he leapt into the darkly clouded sky to attack more Heartless. Aqua smiled with a slight blush and continued fighting.

Yuna and Tidus had cut through the Heartless and found Rikku and Paine back to back attacking and fending off the onslaught. "Yunie!!" Rikku cheered and then ducked under a Heartless as Paine sliced it in half.

"It's about time you showed up… Tidus good to see you." Paine added and cut more Heartless in half. Yuna shot several Heartless and then slashed a few more before she and Tidus had a clear path to their friends. "So are the other's here?" Pained asked and instantly a huge dome of fire exploded in the sky, "Well at least we know where Fayt is." Paine smirked as she cast a fire spell destroying more Heartless.

"So is this what you ladies do for fun around here?" Tidus asked as he killed some of the Heartless and put his back to Yuna, Paine and Rikku.

"Yeah, cool isn't?" Rikku laughed as she knocked a Heartless back. Yuna shot a Heartless that Tidus had missed and he turned to her with a smile small.

"Thanks."

"Hey, I know you would have done the same for me." Yuna smiled as Paine sliced a Heartless that had tried to attack Yuna from behind.

"Yeah, well you two can stare into each other's eyes later." Paine recommended. Yuna blushed and turned back to see Tidus know focused on fighting again.

Noctis, Lightning and Vincent had met up with Tseng and Elena who were helping Rude and Reno swat Heartless away. "If it isn't the lecher…" Lightning commented and threw her hand out to the side and a large force of energy wiped out a swarm of oncoming Heartless. Reno and Rude turned to her and nodded.

"It's about time tuts, I was beginning to think you were too overwhelmed by my sexiness to show up. With the rain and all, I must look drop dead sexy… and wet" Reno grinned as Lightning gave a disgusted sigh and went to fighting.

"Amazing you got her to shut up." Noctis grinned as he swirled his blades around himself causing a mini tornado that shredded all that came too close.

"We should concentrate our efforts in removing these Heartless and finding a way to keep them gone." Vincent suggested as Yuffie appeared above them throwing the shuriken. Her blade raced through the swarms of Heartless slicing them to shreds before coming back to land in her hands.

"How's that for awesome!!" Yuffie laughed as Lightning flipped her sword to gun mode and fired several shots in Yuffie's direction. Yuffie screamed in fear and ducked only to notice that several Heartless had turned to ash above her. Yuffie stood and looked shocked and relieved before getting slightly angry, "I could have handled them!" She yelled at Lightning who was too engrossed in destroying the Heartless to listen to her.

Axel, Demyx, Larxene, Tifa, Aeris and Rinoa had joined together and were decimating the large number of Heartless through synchronized attacks and spells. Rinoa and Aeris jointly cast a powerful thunder spell that shook the ground as the Heartless were zapped and sizzled. Fayt and Maria arrived to aid the group as large Heartless began spawning. Fayt jumped into the sky and two angelic white wings flew from behind him as he spread his arms and readied his attack. "Ethereal Blast!" Fayt shot a gigantic beam of white light into the sea of Heartless. Fayt's attack then exploded in a large dome of white energy that blinded those around momentarily but a massive number of Heartless were now gone. Fayt landed very tired from the attack and fell to his knees.

"With several more of those we can have this battle won!" Axel grinned.

"I agree, Rinoa help me heal him." Aeris asked and the woman complied.

Riku, Sora and Kairi fought the Heartless as they came and with the use of their Keyblades the trio created a riptide of energy that surged through the ground and erupted in the sea of Heartless. "That was quite an attack uh Riku, Sora?" Kairi asked as she swung the multicolored Keyblade around to warn the remaining Heartless their attack hadn't destroyed.

"I say we give them an encore presentation." Riku smirked as he sent an energy wave from the tip of his blade across the ground destroying more Heartless before the energy wave vanished. Sora jumped into a large group of Heartless and slammed his Keyblade into the ground causing a large explosion of energy that destroyed many of the Heartless surrounding him.

"Their numbers may be too great, we've be at this for hours." Sora huffed as he waited for the next attack.

Roxas and Aqua were handling the masses easily. "You're looking good over there Roxas!" Aqua grinned. He shot her a smirk and landed beside her.

"Not bad, for only one Keyblade." Roxas commented to her and she smiled.

"Well we all can't be masters at dual wielding like you and Cloud." Aqua smiled and Roxas grinned.

"Well we are like brothers." Roxas laughed as he leapt forward and sliced several Heartless to pieces. He retreated back to Aqua who grinned.

"Very nice." She added with a smirk. Roxas was about to reply but Aqua was hit by a dark red orb of energy. Roxas gasped in shock as Aqua flew through the air and slammed into the ground motionless.

"AQUA!!" Roxas ran to her side mercilessly killing the Heartless as he cleared a path to her and then destroyed the Heartless that tried to approach her.

Cloud, Zack and Squall had been close enough and heard Roxas's scream and went to check it out. When the three arrived Cloud ran over to Roxas's side and checked Aqua's vital signs. "What happened?" Cloud asked as Roxas's eyes widened in confusion and worry.

"She was just hit out of nowhere it came from…" Roxas looked in the direction of where the attack originated and scowled. "Xehanort!!!" Roxas roared as he saw Xehanort standing with a revived Seymour Guado, Xemnas, Kefka, Luther, Marluxia, Xaldin, Saix and the former leader of Deepground, Wiess. Roxas looked down to Aqua who moaned in pain and then snapped his head up to Xehanort who's hands were glowing with the same color aura of the attack that struck Aqua. Roxas gave a scream of fury and shot forward. Zack and Squall were surprised at his speed but Cloud was the only one to react and followed Roxas.

Xehanort laughed before he jumped into the sky and instantly the ground rose beneath him. Roxas jumped onto the rising platform followed closely by Cloud as Xehanort continued to leap backwards leading the two further and further from the others.

Kefka and the remaining members of Xehanort's servants confronted Zack and Squall just as they were about to follow. "I think you two have more than those two to worry about." Kefka laughed taking his 'god' form again. Seymour then began to warp himself as well while Xemnas began to be covered by a strange armor and Luther lifted into the air as long flaps of material flew from his back to like wings with tentacles. "We're sure to keep you occupied!" Kefka laughed.

"Well then you won't mind if we join in!" Sora shouted as he, Riku, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Fayt, Maria and Kairi appeared. "we'll handle these guys just make sure Aqua gets help… find Aeris or Rinoa so they can help heal her!" Sora ordered Squall as Zack stepped forward.

"Well now that the numbers are more favorable… let's dance clown-face!" Zack shouted over the rain as the sky seemed to darken even more..

**CHAPTER X: Divided**

Cloud and Roxas had ran after Xehanort for a few moments before he came to a stop above a cliff. Cloud stopped Roxas from following and spoke, "We have to be prepared, don't rush in blindly." Cloud growled as he and Roxas leapt into the sky to attack.

"You two would have been such perfect soldiers for my army." Xehanort sighed as he called forth a large black Keyblade. Cloud attacked with the First Tsurugi but was knocked to the side and Roxas instantly stepped up. He swung madly at Xehanort who laughed as he blocked and deflected Roxas's attacks. "Her face was priceless… the moment right before I got her I could tell she wanted to confess her feelings for you." Xehanort laughed as Roxas's anger rose and he slammed both his blades into the ground causing a large wave of energy that Xehanort leapt over easily. Cloud jumped after him and attacked pushing Xehanort back.

"I won't let you harm anyone else! I'll stop you right here!" Cloud swore as he swung his sword and Xehanort blocked but Cloud's attack threw Xehanort back down into the cliff Xehanort had created. Xehanort landed on his back and recovered quickly in time to deflect an attack from Roxas. Cloud landed and continued to attack as Roxas recovered from losing his footing and joined. Xehanort jumped out of their reach and then he created a double of himself that instantly was covered in a dark skin tight suit with a strange helmet. The phantom Xehanort attacked Cloud who blocked his attacks and had to give ground as the creature swung each stroke with amazing force.

Roxas continued towards Xehanort who only smirked and clashed blades with the young man. "You aren't nearly as valuable as your friend but you have your moments." Xehanort grinned as he blocked Roxas's next attacks and was thrown backwards into another plateau. Xehanort followed, intent on destroying Roxas but Cloud rammed him from the sky.

"I don't think so." Cloud growled as Xehanort frowned and then noticed his phantom was lying on the ground motionless.

"Offspring of Anihi'el… I should have known you'd be the real challenge." Xehanort laughed but Cloud shook his head and rushed forward. Xehanort blocked Cloud's sword and the tow pushed against each other's blades but neither gave ground. "I can't wait till he's ready!" Xehanort grinned and used Cloud's confusion to push his blade away just as Roxas recovered and attacked. Xehanort dodged several more swings from Roxas's sword before backhanding Roxas off the plateau. Cloud jumped after Roxas and caught him just as Xehanort appeared and swung the massive Keyblade again. Cloud barely brought his sword up to block in time and was thrown with Roxas into the side of a plateau.

The ground below Cloud rushed up quickly causing him and Roxas to be hit from below by the rising ground and lifted into the air. Cloud struggled to his feet and shook Roxas who stood up slowly and clinched his weapons in his hands. "You two shouldn't drop your guard…this heavy rain makes seeing hard enough don't you think?" Xehanort grinned and instantly the heart shaped moon in the sky seemed to open and a swarm of Keyblades flew from within. Cloud and Roxas gasped as the swarm flew directly at them. Roxas stood shocked looking at the swarm and didn't see the dark orb of energy Xehanort had sent towards them. Cloud tried to deflect the attack at the last moment but they were thrown from the platform as a result of the powerful explosion.

The duo landed on a cliff overlooking the battle field and Xehanort appeared in front of them. Cloud was lying several feet from Roxas who was lifted into the air and thrown harshly into the ground near Cloud. "With you both gone, the others will crumble… their grief will divide and destroy them…" Xehanort grinned and instantly he threw his hand forward and the swarm of Keyblades rushed straight for Cloud and Roxas.

Cloud had managed to stand and saw the oncoming attack. "I won't lose another friend…" Cloud growled as he shielded Roxas with his body as the swarm slammed into his back. The swarm manages to force Cloud's and Roxas's bodies through the ground and then back into the sky where the blades allowed them to filter through and fall back to the ground. Cloud hit first followed by Roxas nearby.

"So touching." Xehanort grinned as he surveyed the bloodied warriors. Roxas was facedown unconscious while Cloud sat up and gripped his sword as he stood. "Truly a remarkable fighter." Xehanort grinned as he watched Cloud struggle with pain to stand.

"I won't lose anyone else!" Cloud shouted as he leapt forward and slammed his sword right into Xehanort's Keyblade. Xehanort took a step back and growled.

"This is it… the true strength of the heart… though you are too weak to barely stand you find strength to fight and nearly overpower me… intriguing!!" Xehanort laughed as Cloud was thrown back, "but in my experiences… almost doesn't count!" Xehanort laughed but Cloud shut him up with three consecutive Blade Beam attacks. Xehanort is thrown to the ground because he hadn't expected three attacks in succession and moved as Cloud threw a forth. "I won't underestimate you again!" Xehanort growled as he threw his hands forward. Cloud gasped as the swarm appeared behind him and rushed at him. Unable to react in time, Cloud took the full force of the attack while Xehanort's laughing could be heard.

Tifa and the rest of the group finally notice Kefka's appearance and rush over to see if they can help. Tidus, Rinoa, Aeris, Yuffie, Vincent, the Turks, Axel, Larxene and Demyx followed Lightning and Noctis as they fought through the scores of Heartless to reach Zack, Sora, Riku, Rikku, Yuna, Paine, Fayt, Maria, Squall, Kairi and the injured Aqua. Aeris and Rinoa instantly run to her side as Squall continues to protect them from the approaching Heartless. "She'll be fine, we'll handle this… go help Squall." Rinoa smiled as he looked at her and smiled. Axel and Demyx surrounded Aeris and Rinoa as the two began trying to heal Aqua.

Tifa and Tidus began clearing the Heartless away and that's when Vincent was able to catch a glimpse of Wiess. "Tifa!" he shouted as she turned and saw two swords closing in on her. Zack got to Tifa in time and deflected Wiess's attacks before knocking him away.

"Zack!" Tifa exclaimed surprised but she still smiled, "Where's Cloud!?" Tifa had to yell over the rain and Zack sliced several Heartless in half and answered.

"He and Roxas went after Xehanort. I don't know where they're at but I'm sure Cloud will protect the kid." Zack said and he continued fighting. Fayt and Maria were joined by Larxene as they faced off against Luther who was flying through the sky casting spells. Kefka had followed Zack through the fray and Yuna was on his tail.

"Zack watch out!" Yuna shouted as Zack looked up just in time to deflect a large fireball that was sent his way.

"Thanks Yuna!" Zack called out as Kefka landed behind him, Tifa and Tidus. Kefka was laughing hysterically and then spoke.

"Seems like the worlds greatest fighter isn't so great after all!" Kefka laughed as Zack and the other's looked on confused. Zack shook his head and grinned.

"Crazy clown!" Zack shot forward and attacked while Kefka dodged the attacks and put up barriers to protect himself.

O how the mighty hath fallen!" Kefka laughed… "doesn't matter though because I'll kill you all!" He laughed as a mass of fireballs rained down from the sky randomly hitting spots in the battlefield. Zack kicked Kefka in the face to shut him up and finally the fireballs stopped falling.

"Finally, some peace and quiet!" Tidus grinned and Zack shot him a 'thumbs up'.

"You have no clue as to how much you've lost." Kefka grinned as he stood. Zack was about to attack but the sky lit up and instantly the ground shook as a massive bolt of lightning struck the ground in the distance. Kefka gave a cackling laugh and instantly all the Heartless vanished. "See ya around." Kefka grinned before he and the others left as well.

"What was he going on about?" Squall asked as he dusted himself off. Sora, Riku and Kairi were the last to gather of their mini army and were also perplexed.

"We saw this massive light flash somewhere in the distance…" Sora scanned the crowd and looked around. "Where's Roxas and Cloud?"

**CHAPTER XI: Promises**

**ROXAS'S POV**

I groaned in pain. My entire body felt like it was on fire. My left leg felt numb and for some reason I wasn't able to breathe. My chest hurt from the lack of oxygen. I finally had feeling back in my body and the sensation of water pelting the back of my head caused me to fully awaken. I pushed off the ground with my hands and realized that I had been lying facing down in mud. I coughed a few times before my energy failed and I slammed face down into the ground again. The last thing I remembered was Xehanort attacking me and… "Cloud!" I shouted as I struggled to my hands and knees. My arms felt like jello and my chest was on fire. Everything hurt… I struggled to crawl but couldn't. "Cloud!!" I tried again, but everything was deafly silent minus the rain pelting my head and the ground and thunder as it crackled above. I lifted my head and looked around before my energy gave out and I feel to the ground.

I refused to give in like this. I mentally said to myself. With my arms and legs on fire, I began to crawl anywhere just to be in motion. I made my way around a rise in the ground and spotted Xehanort clutching his face. His clothing were in tatters and he seemed to have been bleeding heavily from a gash on his face. He seemed transfixed on something off to the side as he snarled and limped away before vanishing. I crawl a little ways more and that's when I see him… Cloud. He sat on the ground his legs outstretched and his back against a large boulder and his head drooped. The rain soaked his spiky hair causing it to cascade over his face.

"Cloud…" I called to him and I saw his chest move. "I knew you'd be alright." I grinned as I crawled over to him fully taking in his sad shape. There was blood everywhere on his body. His right pants leg was ripped away and his leg was completely red with blood. Not even the rain could wash away this much… Cloud's head lifted and our gazes met. "Cloud…" I started as I noticed how blood that seemed to run from his hair line covered his entire right side of his face. I looked to his chest where his coat was ripped and shredded and blood poured from there as well.

"Hey… little bro…ther…" Cloud whispered to me causing me to look up at him.

"Don't waste your energy, I'll go get help." I told him knowing I hadn't enough energy to walk let alone teleport to Yuna and the others. "Cloud just relax…" I began but he speaks.

"Just like all those years ago…" Cloud grins. His breathing is labored and my heart begins to pound in my chest. "I'm Zack and now you're me…" Cloud smiled a sad smile and reached out with a bloodied left hand and patted my shoulder. "Good times… uh…"

"Cloud just hang on…" I try as tears start to form in my eyes, "you can't die, we need you, I need you, you're my big bro… right?" I ask as he smiles.

"Family…" He says and I nod. Cloud smiles and his breathing hitches, Cloud looks at me and then down to the right to the First Tsurugi. I finally notice the blade covered in mud and whose bandages now lay in shreds across the blade and on the ground. "Roxas… promise to live for… your dreams…" His words finally hit home as I start to cry, "keep… an eye on the kids… tell Zack I'm sorry… for not living out… our lives… don't waste your life being sad… it only hurts… those around… you…" Cloud grunted "Roxas… can you do one more thing… for me?" Cloud asked me and I could feel my heart breaking… He was my best friend, my big brother… it wasn't fair.

"Yeah…" I whispered through my tears.

"Long ago I… promised to be… Tifa's hero… can you take my place?" I gasped in shock and nodded as my tears fell. Cloud gave me a short nod and a smile before lifting his sword and holding it out to me. "Keep them… safe… Rox…as…" Cloud groaned in pain and I instantly took the sword and bared the heavy weight of it. Cloud smiled at me and gave a soft chuckle. "Hey…you think… they'll call me… a hero?" Cloud asked and I couldn't breathe all of a sudden.

"You're always be a hero." I whispered. Cloud lifted his arm and pulled me in for a hug, one which I couldn't return because I couldn't understand what was happening… I was losing my closet friend… the one person who made me feel truly apart of the team.

"See ya…but not too soon…" Cloud grinned as he fell back and closed his eyes. I gasped and shook him slightly but no reaction. I stared at his chest almost willing it to breathe and signify my friend, my family was alive… but nothing. I feel back on my butt with the First Tsurugi in my lap and stared at Cloud's lifeless body before I looked up into Kingdom Hearts as it mocked me. I screamed in anger and hate and pain and every emotion I could ever feel. The rain continued to drench us both but now I was alone… again. I stood up and gave one last look at Cloud's drooping head and closed my eyes tightly.

**FLASHBACK (Remembrance 1)**

"_You shouldn't have come." Roxas spoke as his hood covered his face and shrouded his figure in darkness, Cloud who wore the same long black coat and black hood over his face mirrored Roxas's stance and shrugged._

"_I had nothing better to do." He replied, "besides, you're like a little brother to me… I think its only fair I look out for you." Cloud replied._

"_I don't need anyone to look out for me." Roxas growled._

"_You know from where I come from you aren't an adult until you reach eighteen… that means you have a little under a year of me watching out for you." Cloud stated fully serious. Roxas uncrossed his arms and waved them out in shock._

"_You've got to be kidding me." Roxas nearly shouted but Cloud's hooded figure merely shrugged again._

"_Come on Roxas, we started a team for a reason, either you can put up with me, or will it be Sora and most likely everyone else including myself… take your pick." He spoke and for a moment Roxas re-crossed his arms and laughed._

"_Yeah, you're definitely an older brother, always raining on his little brother's parade." Roxas laughed and again Cloud shrugged._

"_What else do I have to do?"_

**END FLASHBACK**

The words Cloud told me just weeks after we had joined together floated to my mind. I opened my teary eyes to look at Cloud's body as his words after that mission had ended came back to me.

"_I thought you left?" Roxas asked shocked._

"_Hey, I couldn't just leave my little brother out here alone… he may start crying about how poetic that was." Cloud showed a small smile and Roxas blushed._

"_I don't cry."_

"_Whatever you say, Roxas, whatever you say." Cloud clamped a hand on Roxas's shoulder and together they walked through the dark portal_

That conversation stung my heart as I continued to remember events of our battles together. The first time me and Cloud learned of the SOLDIER Nobodies all of those memories . I recalled one memory days ago after Denzel had been attacked.

**FLASHBACK (from The Beginning Part 2)**

"_I just don't want to lose anymore of my friends, I just can't stand doing this anymore living in the darkness being basically a nobody." Cloud spoke to Roxas_

"_That what make us Organization XIII, Cloud you know that, without you we're Organization XII. I admit that I don't always agree with what we do but you've taught me that sometimes we have to work with our enemies… you're doing that now." Roxas sighed and grinned._

"_We'll, I'm only doing it for the sake of the others… you included, I don't want to lose my friends to Xehanort." Cloud sighed and closed his eyes. "It shows that if he'd do that to a boy like Denzel, he'd do that to you Yuna or anyone else I care about and I'll kill him before that ever happens." Cloud grinned and then they heard a shuffle behind them and Vincent appeared._

**END FLASHBACK**

I glanced down at Cloud with a heavy heart before I turned away and pulled the First Tsurugi behind me. I paused and looked over my shoulder as I remembered when Cloud made me promise to protect Tifa.

**FLASHBACK (Remembrance)**

"_Roxas, fighting Xehanort again today, made me realize that if something ever happened to me, I wouldn't be able to look out for Tifa." Cloud began as he and Roxas walked through the castle now that the battle against Xehanort had ended with him escaping again._

"_Cloud, the day you die is the day we're all dead." Roxas smirked but Cloud just shook his head._

"_You never know… just promise me something Roxas, when I can't be there for Tifa, promise you'll look after her for me."_

"_Cloud…" Roxas began but Cloud held a hand up._

"_Roxas, just promise, I've never had to beg but I'm begging you Roxas." Cloud said looking off to the side. Roxas stared at him and nodded._

"_Cloud, I'm only promising you this because, I want to make sure you get that happy ending that every hero deserves." Roxas grinned and Cloud looked at him and shook his head._

"_Roxas… I'm no hero." Cloud turned and walked away down the dark corridor disappearing._

**END FLASHBACK**

I clenched my eyes shut and looked one last time at Cloud and finally turned away. "Cloud… I'll never forget the friend… or the hero you were… see ya bro…" I said softly as I struggled with the weight of the First Tsurugi as I limped back to where the others would be. In my mind, we lost not only the greatest warrior, but the greatest friend. The rain finally stopped as I continued through the wasteland dragging the sword behind me.

I felt numb and at the same time, I felt disgusted at myself, because if I hadn't left the others behind to chase Xehanort, Cloud would still be alive. I don't want to blame myself but its hard not to. I've lost my closest friend because I rushed in like a fool… he had to protect me because I bit off more than I could chew… that's Cloud for you, protecting those who didn't know any better. I shook my head to clear the sad thoughts and focused on my goal. I would fulfill Cloud's promises and make up for causing his death… I had to.

**END ROXAS'S POV**

Tifa, Yuna, Sora and the group had begun traveling in the direction of where Cloud and Roxas had taken off but the rain had lessened their visibility. The large group walked spread out looking as far in the distance as they could. "I just hope their okay." Aqua sighed looking around. Aeris remained quiet but she knew something was off but didn't have the heart to voice the pain.

"Hey look!" Tifa shouted as she spotted a hooded figure walking with a limp towards them. Tifa gasped as she saw the figure and noticed the figure was dragging a sword. "Oh, no… I don't see Roxas…" Tifa whispered.

"Yeah, it's just Cloud… where's Roxas?" Sora asked as he began to look down worry.

"Roxas…" Aqua whispered as her tears fell from her eyes. She held her mouth to keep from crying out but her sobs still escaped. Yuna comforted Aqua and turned to Tifa who also felt remorse for the young woman. Tifa turned and gulped, she knew that Cloud would never forgive himself, not after losing Roxas.

"Cloud!" Tifa called as she began towards him. The figure seemed to slow in his strides and tucked his head low as if ashamed. The group approached the figure and waited as he came closer. "Cloud, everything will be okay… we'll get through this…" Tifa said as a tear escaped her eyes. She didn't want him to hurt because of this but she knew it was inevitable.

The hooded figure gave a weak sob and pulled his hood back freezing everyone before him. Zack stepped forward and his hands began to tremble. "Where's…" Zack said softly unable to finish and Roxas looked down and off to the side before clenching his eyes tight. At that moment Tifa fell to her knees and held her mouth. Her eyes wide with an emotional pain she never felt. Roxas looked up to her and the look in Tifa's eyes destroyed him as much as Cloud's death had.

"I'm sorry…" Roxas whispered as Yuna stepped forward shaking her head.

"NO!!" Yuna shouted as she shook Roxas and screamed at him, "I can save him! Where is he?!" Yuna demanded seriously but Roxas wouldn't look at her. Yuna's screams turned into pleas then finally into cries as she broke down. Roxas looked at her and felt his heart tighten in regret.

"I'm so sorry." Roxas repeated unable to form any other words from his mouth. He looked up to Zack and the others who couldn't look at him not because they blamed him but because none of them could have ever thought Cloud would be gone. Lightning even shed several tears and tried to reframe from giving audible sobs but even she and Paine gave sobs. Roxas looked down again to Tifa and then Yuna before glancing at Zack. Zack was staring at the ground lifelessly while Aeris was shaking her head trying to deny the whole situation. Finally Squall's weakened voice was the first to speak.

"We… we should get out of here." He suggested. Roxas looked at the group and then down to the sword before turning from the others and walking off by himself.

"Roxas, where are you going!" Aqua exclaimed as she ran after him. Roxas glanced over his shoulder and looked at the others and then back to Aqua.

"I need to be alone." Roxas whispered before vanishing.


	10. The True Chapter 4

**CHAPTER XII: The New Threat**

Roxas stood in the midst of Aeris's church alone simply staring at the sky. The gray swirled clouds only darkened his mood as he thought back to the events of yesterday. Roxas lifted the First Tsurugi, with much effort and then began to swing it aimlessly.

"If I was stronger…" Roxas hissed as he swung the blade around some more. Kairi, Aqua, Sora and Riku appeared behind him. Sora cleared his throat and Roxas turned and swung the massive blade with all his strength. Riku called his Keyblade in time and blocked the attack as Sora jumped back. "Leave." Roxas said in a voice void of emotions. Sora frowned at this and spoke up as Roxas turned away from the two.

"Roxas, this isn't how Cloud…."

"Shut up!" Roxas snapped with a voice of finality. He looked over his shoulder slightly and shook his head. "I'm not doing this for Cloud… this is for me." Roxas explained as he began to leave but Sora ran after him.

"Roxas stop!" Sora called out and Roxas turned around and pointed the blade at his mirror image.

"Sora, stop where you are." Roxas threatened with a dark and serious voice. Sora paused and frowned at him.

"Leave then…" Sora turned and walked back to Kairi who looked shocked and worried. Riku looked at Roxas who looked off to the side and turned away.

"Well if you're taking Cloud's place, at least have the courage to allow others in, like he did." Riku spoke before he pulled Kairi along with him and Sora as they left.

"Roxas… please talk to me…" Aqua begged and stepped close to him but Roxas took several steps forward away from Aqua.

"Just… go." Roxas whispered softly before he began walking away. Aqua gasped and fought back her tears before she vanished.

At Seventh Heaven, Tifa sat in her room hugging herself. She had refused to speak to Tidus who had tried to get into the room to talk with her but failed. Tifa had stayed up through the night crying and sobbing over the loss of the only man she truly loved. Tifa knew he cared about Yuna but she was so sure that they would have ended up together… Cloud wanted to try again, she felt it. Tifa knew that when all this ended Cloud would have come back to her and they would have had the family that both needed. Now, those thoughts were just that… thoughts.

"Cloud, you promised…" Tifa whispered to herself. She hugged her body tighter and did her best not to sob more. She never wanted this. For so long she had always been the optimistic one, and now after losing Cloud that optimism seemed cheap and left a terrible taste in her mouth. Tifa stood up and opened the door walking down the hall. She wanted to speak to Aeris and Zack, she remembered how Cloud said they spoke to her… maybe he could do that with her so she wouldn't feel so alone. Tifa knocked on the door to the kids' room where Zack and Aeris were and Zack opened the door looking tired. He smiled softly to Tifa who returned the forced smile and entered.

"Tifa!" Aeris gasped as she tried to wipe her red eyes free of tears. "How are you?" Aeris asked trying to sound perky but failed.

"Aeris, I want to ask how did you and Zack speak with Cloud, I remember he said you two spoke with him during the battle with Kadaj. I want him to speak with me… I need him to… I have to tell him I love him I…"

"Tifa, it only worked for a brief time because the planet gave us permission, even then it was because of Aeris's abilities that helped give us a way to speak with him." Zack whispered as he rubbed his face and sighed deeply. Tifa looked down and shook her head.

"He's gone for good isn't he?" Tifa asked heartbrokenly. She didn't wait for an answer and left back to her room to lock herself in.

Just outside the bar, Yuna walked down the street thinking and thinking about what was next. She had cut and run like Roxas and many of the other members of the Organization. Lightning, Squall, Roxas, herself, and even Noctis had departed from the others to gather their thoughts. Yuna found herself just a few paces from Seventh Heaven. She stared at the bar and shook her head. Tifa had lost a lot also. Yuna's stomach turned at the disgust she felt. Tifa loved Cloud even more than she did and now he was gone… Yuna remembered how Tifa had explained how she and Cloud never even had a chance to be together and that made Yuna even more upset with herself. At least she could recall the happiness she and Tidus shared during their adventures, Yuna knew what it felt like to love your true love and have that person love you back without restraint. Tifa never had that and in a way she was forced to settle with Tidus. Yuna shook her head and fought the tears that came.

"Yuna…" Tidus appeared from within looking tired and worn out. Tidus approached her and made a motion to speak but paused before looking down. "I know this is gonna sound horrible… but… you loved him… a lot didn't you?" Yuna stared at Tidus and looked away. She was disgusted at stealing away Tifa's love and even more disgusted that she still cared for Tidus more than Cloud.

"I did love him Tidus… but not as much as I love you… and right now, I hate myself for that more than anything." Yuna spat and turned to leave but Tidus stopped her, "Tidus go to Tifa… please, I've taken enough from her… don't you think?" Yuna replied without turning to face him. Tidus released her shoulders and made his way back up the stairs.

"Yuna, please, if you need anyone to talk to, come back to me." Tidus pleaded and entered the bar.

Near the damaged section of Midgar where Meteor had decimated, Roxas walked mindlessly with the First Tsurugi held easily in his right hand as he stared ahead. Roxas paused and looked over his shoulder and huffed. "I don't need answers." He replied as Emmanuelle appeared behind him.

"Something tells me you want them though." She supplied and Roxas turned and aimed the sword at her.

"Leave me alone now!" Roxas threatened taking the stance he always saw Cloud take right before battle. Emmanuelle smiled sadly at him and then looked up to Kingdom Hearts.

"Do you think this is what he meant when he told you to live for your dreams?" Emmanuelle asked as Roxas's eyes widened and anger flooded his senses. He dashed forward and before he could attack Emmanuelle phased behind him. "There is a threat that is much greater than before… it is the reason Minerva was allowed to revive Zack and Aeris. If you are to take his place then fight with honor… not foolishness." Emmanuelle whispered in Roxas's ear and instantly he fell to his knees as tears came to his eyes. "Heroes aren't born in a day young Roxas" She added before disappearing.

Roxas looked at his reflection in the blade's shine and frowned. "Cloud… I'm so sorry." Roxas sighed as he stood up and began to drag the blade behind him again. "I'll try Cloud…. I will." Roxas looked at the sky and continued walking.

Back at Tifa's bar, Vincent, Yuffie, Rinoa, Axel, Larxene, Demyx and Kairi watched as Tidus drank several shots of alcohol as he sat miserably at the bar. Rufus and the Turks had left to go inform Barret, Cid and the children about what happened. Tifa was locked in her room while Aeris and Zack locked themselves into the children's old room.

"This is horrible…" Yuffie sighed as she watched Tidus drink himself stupid. Rikku and Paine sat off in the corner of the bar along with Fayt and Maria who had been deathly quiet the entire night and all mourning. Squall had returned with Noctis with him both looking somber. Sora and Riku came from the kitchen with waters for those who weren't interested in getting drunk.

"Sora have you found Roxas yet?" Squall asked.

"He's gonna need time alone." Aqua interrupted as she appeared from the kitchen as well. "Roxas just needs time… he'll be fine one day…" She hoped. At the top of the stairs Tifa had heard everything and frowned. She walked down stairs refusing to allow another incident like Cloud and herself to happen to Roxas and Aqua. Tifa walked down stairs wiping her eyes and clearing her throat. Everyone in the bar turned to her and froze.

"Tifa…" Sora began but Tifa walked past him straight to Aqua.

"Please take me to Roxas." Tifa pleaded and Aqua looked at her but sighed.

"He wants to be alone…"

"No he doesn't need to be alone… it's just like when Cloud lost Zack… Cloud needed someone but no one was there for him… I can see you care about him deeply and I don't want Roxas to end up alone because of this… I need to speak with him now." Tifa demanded with an edge in her voice.

"I'm here." Roxas spoke as he appeared through a dark portal still carrying Cloud's sword. Tifa and the others turned to him and waited for his next words but he said nothing.

"So you're here to talk or what?" Riku asked cautiously. Roxas nodded and looked back to him before Tifa marched over to Roxas.

"Outside, please I want to speak with you privately." Tifa said before giving a determined nod and leaving the bar. Roxas stared after her and looked down before carrying the sword with him outside. The others remained in their positions not wanting to interrupt the two. Hopefully, Tifa could reach Roxas.

Once outside, Tifa turned around to face Roxas who could not make eye contact with her. She stared at him and sighed sadly. "Don't do this to her, Roxas." Tifa began and finally he looked at her. "Aqua loves you and I beg you not to ignore her… Cloud wouldn't want you to isolate yourself from everyone else! Don't make the mistakes he made Roxas. Don't be so damn blind to your friends that you begin hurting them." Tifa said as just thinking about Cloud aloud caused tears to form in her eyes as Roxas just looked down in disappointment at himself.

"Teef… I'm sorry." Roxas whispered softly as Tifa stared at him before shaking her head. She didn't want him to try and become Cloud for her.

"Roxas you're not Cloud, you're you! Don't try to replace him because you can't, please don't forget that." Tifa whispered touching his shoulder and Roxas looked down and away again.

"But, it's my fault… I allowed him to die… I wasn't strong enough and he had to save me…" Roxas whispered as he broke down dropping Cloud's sword and falling into Tifa crying. The others made it outside and saw Roxas's breakdown and they went to him. Aqua was the first to speak and managed to take Tifa's place as the shoulder Roxas cried on. She hugged him close and cried with him.

"Roxas, we'll get through this… I know it." Aqua tried as she held him close and cried with him. "We'll get through this." She repeated. Tifa smiled at the couple but couldn't help but feel a terrible pain in her heart. She may have helped Aqua but her heart would never forget what it has lost.

"Isn't this just so touching?" A voice called out as it caught the group's attention. Roxas broke from Aqua's arms and looked up at the unfamiliar men standing above a building a ways down the road. A red long trench coat draped over his form and his reddish brown hair lay across his cruel but handsome face. "I think I'm beginning to see the reason Cloud wanted to die so badly… to get away from such pathetic idiots." He jumped down to the street and began to approach the group. In that moment Zack and Aeris rushed outside.

"Get back everyone now," Zack ordered as he stepped forward, "I thought you were dead?"

"There is no hate, only joy… For you are beloved by the goddess… Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds… Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul… Pride is lost… Wings stripped away, the end is nigh" He quoted quietly

"I'm in no mood for you games Genesis!" Zack hissed but Genesis just shrugged.

"Good, I'm not here to play…" Genesis locked his eyes onto Roxas and grinned. "You must be the one that helped kill Cloud… thanks. I was planning on doing that myself, that way I could easily prove that I was greater than any" Genesis grinned. Roxas's eyes flashed in anger but remained calm. "I'm here to finish what Xehanort began in the wasteland. Listen child… if you truly want to live up to your hero then come to the Forgotten City… earn your pride." Genesis whispered to Roxas.

"Shut up!!" Roxas roared as he leapt into the air to attack with the oversized sword. Genesis just laughed and easily swatted him away. Genesis was about to attack again but Zack leapt in to save Roxas. Genesis paused momentarily and grinned.

"Come to Northern Crater tomorrow at noon or will you disgrace Cloud's name?" Genesis grinned and vanished. Roxas jumped up and growled before Zack grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Relax we should get the others…"

"No! I'm going to Northern Crater." Roxas shouted in anger. Tifa shook her head in dismay along with Aqua and then Zack retorted.

"You fool Genesis will kill you. He's probably the only other SOLDIER capable of fighting Sephiroth and winning other than Cloud… you'll be fighting someone equal to if not stronger than Cloud." Zack shouted but Roxas just shrugged.

"I don't care!" Roxas roared as he turned but instantly Fayt and Maria stopped him.

"Roxas listen to Zack, he obviously knows more about this Genesis guy than you do… if Zack's right then rushing into this fight is suicide!" Fayt explained.

"Yeah, and not to mention this could be a trap Xehanort could be wanting to finish you off as well." Maria added.

"I have to do this…" Roxas whispered softly clutching the handle to Cloud's First Tsurugi hard. Tifa approached him and placed her hand on his back but he shrugged it off. "Don't baby me… if Cloud was here he would be handling this… I cost him his life, please I have to make up for it…" Roxas whispered softly again before Zack gave a long sigh.

"If you're going to fight Genesis then I'll be right there with you… I think you stand a chance as long as you don't allow him to get in your head." Zack sighed.

"We're coming as well." Sora spoke with a voice of finality, "We've lost Cloud we're not going to lose you too Roxas." Sora spoke calmly. Roxas nodded and turned back to the bar and disappeared within.

**CHAPTER XIII: Northern Crater**

The following day Roxas, Tifa, Zack, Aeris, Kairi, Rinoa, Vincent and the rest of Organization XIII except Lightning were awaiting the arrival of Genesis who appeared far away from the group.

"He is guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss… And the oath that he swore to his friends… Though no oath is shared between the lovers… In their hearts they know they will meet again" Genesis quoted as he walked forward and another figure appeared at his side. Zack stepped forward in shock and gasped.

"Angeal!!" Zack cried in shock to the man who crossed his arms and looked away. "Angeal what's going on!? Why are you and Genesis helping this madman!?" Zack demanded but Angeal only shook his head.

"It is not my choice in whom I must serve." Angeal whispered Zack pulled out his sword and frowned.

"You've fallen again friend…" Zack whispered but Angeal still heard him. Aeris grabbed Zack's shoulder but he remained steady. "Get back Aeris… Roxas get ready." Zack growled ready to pounce forward.

"Zack this isn't the same… you don't understand…" Genesis whispered as lifted his long red sword. Roxas dashed forward and attacked with Cloud's sword but Genesis moved fast enough to deflect the attack and slash Roxas's chest in the blink of an eye. Roxas flew backwards and hit the ground hard before bouncing back several more yards. Zack wasted no time and dashed forward and swung at Genesis who dodged and finally after several evasions of the Buster Sword Genesis knocked Zack backwards. "Is this the best you two got?" Genesis asked. Roxas stood back up and gave a fierce battle cry as I lifted Cloud's sword and dashed towards Genesis who wasted no time in blocking the oncoming attack and kicking Roxas back to the ground.

"The truth is, I was hoping for a chance to meet Cloud, the man who killed Sephiroth not once, not twice but three times. He was the one in which I yearn to battle...." Genesis pointed his blade towards Roxas as he talked to the others. Tifa stepped forward but Tidus held her back. "I watched from the abyss I was sent to, Tifa and Aeris… how I longed to be the one to be the hero of this planet to strike down Sephiroth. I wanted to kill this world's greatest hero… but alas… Cloud took my fame…" Genesis sighed and then moved as Zack tried to strike him and continued talking as if it never happened, "There is no hate, only joy… For you are beloved by the goddess… Hero of the Dawn, Healer of Worlds… Three friends go into battle… One is captured…One flies away…the one that is left becomes a hero… Sephiroth is gone… Cloud is gone… I'm all that's left… that must mean I'm the true hero…" Genesis snapped his fingers and heartless appeared everywhere.

"I will reclaim my honor and pride in the eyes of the Goddess." He whispered and sprang forward to kill the injured Roxas. Aqua jumped in front of him and blocked the attack but Genesis swatted her away easily and honed in on his prey. "DIE!!" Roxas rolled out of the way and struggled to his feet only to have Genesis back hand him off into a pack of Heartless. Vincent and Maria began firing at the Heartless surrounding Roxas and once Squall and Noctis had made it over to him they turned their fire upon Genesis who deflected the attacks with his sword. He jumped out of their line of fire and then back into the air as two large black feathered wings extended from both sides of his back. "I'll show you the power you face." Genesis ran his hand across his sword and the blade began glowing red. He dove down into the ground and slammed the blade into the ground causing a massive pulse of energy to fly out from the impact point and knock everything in the area backwards.

Zack gets up instantly and searches everywhere for Genesis but the entire area seems empty, Genesis's blast had recalled the heartless and he and Angeal had vanished. Zack held his Buster Sword tightly as he made his way over to Aeris and the others who were also on their guard.

"Where is he?" Yuna growled and before anyone could reply Genesis came flying at them. Lightning appeared and jumped into the air to meet him and deflected his attack and managed to change her sword into a gun and fire at him nicking his shoulder. Lightning landed and flipped her sword back and stood in front of Roxas and the rest of the group.

"If you want to fight Cloud then I'm the next best thing." Roxas struggled to his feet and held his bleeding chest but Lightning nudged him back. "Roxas you and I both know you're no match for me and with Cloud gone, I'm the next best fighter we have… sit this one out." She told him. Genesis sighed and then Zack stepped forward beside Lightning.

"Shut it, Genesis." He growled but Genesis just continued to stare at Lightning.

"He is guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss… And the oath that he swore to his friends… Though no oath is shared between the lovers… In their hearts they know they will meet again." Genesis whispered as Lightning moved forward so fast that she seemed to be flying. Genesis was momentarily surprised and barely brought his sword up to block hers. Zack was about to intervene but Angeal appeared in front of him and pointed his sword in his direction.

"Forgive me, but it is not my decision." Angeal whispered. He rammed Zack backwards by teleporting in front of his old friend. Zack hit the ground and slid a few yards before stopping. The Buster Sword fell several feet from him and Angeal teleported over to it. "This useless weapon has caused so much pain…" He whispered. Tidus growled and moved forward to attack with the Brotherhood but Angeal easily deflected the sword. "Your friends, the Organization have been strengthened by Kingdom Hearts, Zack was empowered by Jenova's cells and mako… you are normal and therefore are useless… stand back boy before I kill you." Angeal spoke softly and gave Tidus a chance to back away. "If you value you're lives then leave… only one of you must lose your lives today… let this woman," he pointed to Lightning, "be that sacrifice." He jumped into the air but Noctis cut him off.

"Do you really think I would let you double team her?" He asked and then Squall stepped behind him as they landed. Angeal looked at them and smiled a sad smile.

"The power of friendship is great but sadly not enough. I don't wish to hurt you but I must… so please forgive me." He pulled out his sword and instantly he attacked Squall who hadn't been prepared. Angeal managed to knock his Gunblade from his hand and then render Squall unconscious. Noctis had materialized his swords and jumped to attack but Angeal vanished just as Squall fell unconscious to the ground. When Noctis turned around Angeal had slammed his sword through his stomach.

"NOCTIS!!" Fayt yelled as he ran to help. Angeal pulled his sword free from Noctis's stomach and leapt away as Fayt made it to them. Yuna and Aeris ran over and instantly began casting spells trying not to lose another person.

"It pains me to do this but I have no choice… please stay out of my way." Angeal whispered and then two white wings that were checkered with black feathers came from the right side of his back. He turned and flew at Lightning who had been engaged with Genesis.

"Lightning look out!!" Maria and Rikku yelled simultaneously and the woman jumped up and dodged Angeal's charge which Genesis then had to block. Lightning landed behind the two and readied herself. Genesis and Angeal turned and faced her but not before Roxas came to her side.

"I thought I told you to sit this one out?" Lightning growled but Roxas shook his head.

"I have to help,"

"Fine, just stay out of my way." She dashed forward and blocked Angeal's sword and had to retreat back as Genesis slashed at her but missed. Roxas called for one of his Keyblades and joined her by attacking Genesis who dodged and deflected Roxas's attacks. Lightning flipped backwards to give herself some space and began firing at Angeal and Genesis who retreated themselves up the crater wall. The duo stopped on a ledge and grinned down at the others.

"This ends here." Genesis spoke as he lit his sword up again and pointed it Lightning before a massive beam shot out surprising her. Lightning tried to block the attack but the blast threw her to the other side of the crater where she lay motionless. The others recovered from the after effects of the blast and saw Genesis and Angeal approaching an unconscious Lightning. Roxas wasted no time and used a dark portal to cut them off.

"Stay back!" He yelled and held the Oblivion Keyblade in his left hand and Cloud's sword in his right. Genesis chuckled and Angeal sighed sadly.

"I guess you just don't understand that you're no match for us." Genesis supplied softly. He was about to move forward to kill Roxas but a flash of light slammed down between him and his target stopping him. Roxas stumbled back and fell on his butt as he shielded his eyes while Lightning began to come to, she lifted up on her hands and knees and shielded her eyes from the light. The light began to fade and a being with a black wing on his right shoulder and two black wings that seemed to extend towards the ground began standing up. Once the light was completely gone Roxas yelled in shock and stood back up.

"SEPHIROTH!!!" He growled in anger but the man barely turned to look over his shoulder at Roxas before smirking and then ignoring him. Lightning jumped to her feet despite her injuries and instantly Fayt, Paine, Sora and Riku were with their teammates ready to fight just in case he had forgotten their arrangement.

"We can't fight him and those two." Sora whispered not liking their chances, "If we were all at a hundred percent maybe but still what about the others?" Sora asked and Riku nodded. Sephiroth gave a soft chuckled.

"How about this then fools… I'll let you run while I fight Genesis and Angeal… does that make you feel better?" Sephiroth asked now facing them. Lightning narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Why help us? Cloud is dead, now would be an opportune time to betray us" She asked as Tifa, Tidus, Maria and Aqua ran over to them. Tifa looked at Sephiroth and frowned while he just smirked. Genesis and Angeal had stopped attacking and seemed to be waiting as well.

"It's about Jenova isn't it?" Tifa started and Sephiroth smirked, "she sent you here didn't she?" Tifa asked and Sephiroth merely nodded.

"That is correct, now leave, I will handle this." Sephiroth spoke as he turned and his long masamune appeared in his left hand. Looking at his old friends Sephiroth grinned, "Just like before in the simulator so many years ago… but this time, I'm not going to toy with you two… I'm going to kill you." Sephiroth grinned and blasted forward and knocked Angeal backwards and then slammed his sword into Genesis's weapon. "Do you really think you're ever going to be a match for me?" Sephiroth asked and swatted Genesis backwards also.

"I will slay you, monster!" Genesis hissed as the two fought.

Tifa and the group made their way back towards the recovering Noctis and the still unconscious Squall just as Zack was coming to. He sat up and looked at the battle and then rubbed his eyes and looked again. "Yeah Zack it's who you think it is." Tifa told him shocked herself. Zack jumped to his feet and laughed.

"So is he on our side? Has he flipped out yet?"

"I don't know yet Zack," Tifa admitted not really ready to accept Sephiroth as an ally. Sephiroth had managed to give Genesis and Angeal a few scratches and bruises while remaining unharmed. The two put distance between themselves and Sephiroth before vanishing completely. Sephiroth then turned to the others and teleported before them. Zack was the first to step up and ask what was going on.

"So Seph… are you with us or against us?"

"Obviously since I'm not slaughtering you, that should be your answer." Sephiroth spoke as he looked around the crater in disgust.

"Sephiroth, how'd you come back?"

"I should be asking you the same." Sephiroth replied, "I see that Cloud has fallen in battle. Xehanort defeated him didn't he?" Sephiroth stared at Roxas who looked pained and nodded. "Xehanort was the only one who could have beaten Cloud… but I expected much more from him… Xehanort is still alive, if Cloud perished fighting him he would have inflicted a few mortal wounds… let me guess he was protecting one of you when he fell?" Sephiroth asked as Roxas looked down and nodded. Sephiroth sighed and shook his head. "In the last year during my insanity, I watched Cloud and you interact, Roxas… don't feel bad about his death… it was just as well he died fighting for a friend then dying any other way." Sephiroth explained and Roxas frowned.

"Shut up!!" He roared and Sephiroth smirked.

"I meant it as a compliment to Cloud… his is not a fighter, no… you all may see him as a great warrior, but the truth is, that Cloud's greatest strength wasn't because he was a great fighter, because in truth his swordsmanship is quite laughable… what I meant earlier is that Cloud is a protector… he draws his strength from protecting those he cares for..." Sephiroth looked at Tifa and grinned, "Do you remember when my remnants returned and then revived me… were you watching just before Cloud unleashed his Omni-Slash attack upon me?" Sephiroth asked Tifa who looked around and nodded not wanting to remember. "Then you remember how I had him on pinned to a wall with my sword piercing his chest? Do you realize that I could have killed him then and there?" Sephiroth asked and Tifa frowned.

"Sephiroth…" Tifa growled and he continued,

"Do you want to know what I asked him that sent him over the edge and gave him the strength to fight?" Sephiroth said as he walked towards Tifa who backed away. "I asked Cloud what he cherished the most, so that I could have the pleasure of taking it away…. For a moment he said nothing and I thought I had won. I thought I had taken his greatest strength from him… his heart. But, he must have had an epiphany because I caught his glance towards the ship you and your allies were in… his eyes lit up with that unbeatable fire and told me that there was nothing he did not cherish. If I hadn't said anything he would have died there... because I was the better fighter, but Cloud didn't die then did he?" Sephiroth spoke and turned back to Roxas, "were you present when he was fighting Xehanort?" Sephiroth asked and Roxas nodded sadly. "Obviously Cloud did what he could to ensure that you survived."

Tifa closed her eyes as tears formed but she shook them away and Sephiroth turned to her and was about to speak but stopped and looked up. The others watched him as he seemed to be listening to an unheard voice. Tifa stared at the man who destroyed her life as he then looked back down at her and then nodded to the unheard voice. "I will return… go back to your home and await my arrival." Sephiroth spoke as he walked from the group.

"Wait, Sephiroth what's up?" Zack asked and Sephiroth turned.

"Jenova calls." He whispered and vanished.

**CHAPTER XIV: Jenova's Rebirth**

Two days went by with the group waiting in the deserted town of Edge waiting on Sephiroth to return. Tifa was in her room waiting for Tidus to come up and speak with her. She had just went down stairs and asked for a moment with him.

"Hey Tifa…" Tidus began but she held her hand up.

"Tidus we're not working out… I lied when I said I loved you and us sleeping together was a huge mistake. With all that's going on, I think it's best if we just went our separate ways… go, be with Yuna… you two belong together." Tifa started

"Tifa, don't be this way. I know you're just trying to push everyone away… I won't let you." Tidus sighed crossing his arms. Tifa looked up at him and shook her head.

"Tidus we're not meant to be together… be with Yuna. Take this time while you can to be with her."

"Touching it really is." Sephiroth interrupted as he walked through the wall via a dark purple light. "I've come because time is running out and I need something from Rufus Shinra. Jenova is returning soon and the stage must be set." Sephiroth explained.

"How'd you get in here?" Tidus asked still not trusting the man before him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sephiroth asked as Tifa looked to Tidus unsure of being alone with the former general. Sephiroth caught onto this and smirked, "I come in peace if you wish to know… in fact, I want to speak to you privately…" Sephiroth stated giving Tidus side glances. Tifa was about to reject but Tidus stood to leave.

"I'm right down the hall." Tidus told her as he looked at Sephiroth and frowned before turning to leave. After he was gone Sephiroth huffed and crossed his arms.

"Quite insulting," He observed, "he believes that if I wanted to kill you, him being down the hall would matter… quite a comedian." Sephiroth sighed as Tifa frowned.

"What do you want Sephiroth?"

"I want to speak to you about Cloud Strife."

"Why, you don't seem like the caring type… besides why would you want to talk about the guy who kicked your ass so many times?" Tifa asked as Sephiroth lifted a hand and shook his head.

"So bold at times…" He trailed off as Tifa continued.

"You are a murderer! You killed my family, destroyed everything I had!" Tifa nearly shouted in rage. But Sephiroth shrugged. She growled and pulled her fist back but he stopped her.

"Think about it… had I not destroyed your village… your life... do you think Cloud would be alive today? Do you think you would be who you are if I hadn't? Where would those orphans be if I hadn't made you furious at Shinra and myself? Would you have really fought alongside of Avalanche? Tell me, how many lives did you save? Now think about how many of those lives would be lost if not for the way your life turned out? Answer this as well… would you have ever left Nibelheim?" Sephiroth asked as Tifa put her arms down at her side and scowled at him.

"I should thank you for killing my father?" Tifa asked in rage as Sephiroth shook his head.

"No. I'm not asking for thanks of any kind… in fact I'm disgusted with myself and I applaud Cloud for stopping me in my madness… I only wished he had done so sooner, before meteor. What I am saying is that you have become a figure for the people who live on this planet. You are important to millions… what you have survived has strengthened you beyond anything any shall ever know." Sephiroth explained as Tifa shook her head and waved him off.

"Get to the point you had to make, what do you want?" She demanded as Sephiroth nodded.

"When I met Cloud, he was just like all the other recruits… in it for the glory. He had told me and Zack how he wanted to impress the girl from his hometown. At that moment, I wrote him off as another hormone-challenged slacker… making friends with Fair, didn't earn him any respect either… but that's beside the point. As I was saying, when I watched him go through training I could tell he was no where near as physically gifted as some of the others but he made up for that with his desire to qualify for SOLDIER. I saw dreams and hopes in him… something I had lost. I personally saw to it his candidacy for any level of SOLDIER was denied. I hoped that he would returned back to his home and forget SOLDIER… but fortunately and unfortunately he didn't. From what I learned from Fair, Cloud wanted to prove himself and he refused to leave until he could be in SOLDIER… all for you." Sephiroth paused and looked at Tifa from head to toe before folding his arms at his chest.

"From a first glance you are a very attractive woman…"

"Watch it Sephiroth!" Tifa hissed but he shrugged.

"Merely stating the obvious… " Sephiroth smirked and looked out the window, "Cloud cherished you, so as a tribute to him, move on with your life."

"How can I? Why should I? If it's not a threat from you, it's a threat from something else, then it's something else… the cycle never ends! I'm tired of fighting and right now life just doesn't seem worth it." Tifa sighed sitting on her bed. Sephiroth stared at her and laughed.

"You are a fool, if you believe that life is all about happiness and being carefree. Life is about pain and lose… if it weren't for those feelings mortals could never cherish what they have."

"I never had to chance to tell him, how much I care… I had so many opportunities… but I was just… so…" Tifa sighed looking down in defeat.

"I'm sure he feels for you in the exact manner that you feel for him." Sephiroth explained and Tifa looked at him with a frown.

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you trying to comfort me… if you think for one moment…"

"Not in a million lifetimes." Sephiroth hissed as Tifa nodded n relief. "Besides, Cloud is still watching over you… I'm only helping you because he asked me to before I arrived." Sephiroth answered as he turned to leave and Tifa sprang to her feet.

"You spoke with him?" She asked and Sephiroth nodded. "What did he say?" She asked eagerly as Sephiroth sighed annoyed.

"Nothing much other than the usual 'tell everyone I'm sorry and I'll miss them' and to tell you he loves you." Sephiroth gave a bored sigh as her eyes widened in happiness.

"Can I speak with him? Can you…"

"No." Sephiroth interrupted, "I saw him as I was emerging from the life stream. Strangely, enough he wasn't being absorbed… if you are lucky, when Jenova returns she'll bring him back as well." Sephiroth sighed as Tifa gasped.

"What?" Tifa asked softly with a hint of happiness in her voice. Sephiroth nodded as he turned to leave but she grabbed his arm to stop him. "Wait, when…" She began, but Sephiroth stopped her.

"My mother will return when the time is right." Sephiroth explained as he opened the door and left from the room. He walked down the steps and was greeted by Sora and the others.

"Sephiroth, what is going to happen?" Sora demanded as Sephiroth began informing everyone about Jenova's impending rebirth. He went on to explain that Kingdom Hearts was also a barrier to her re-entry to the planet.

"How come Genesis and Angeal are fighting us? Aren't they connected to Jenova like we are… or has Project G been warped to the point that they're completely different from you and I?" Zack asked as Sephiroth frowned.

"I don't know."

"Then answer this…" Zack began, "Are you capable of having another mental episode like the one in Nibelheim?" Zack asked solemnly as Tifa appeared. She frowned at Sephiroth as the others stood in confusion except for the remaining members of Avalanche, Yuna, Roxas, Aeris and Zack. Sephiroth closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No… that madness was a result of Jenova's will, my anguish and my weakness. I have spoken directly with mother… she has gone as far as making those memories seem far-off in my consciousness. In truth, if I recall that day and everything after, its as if I am watching from outside my body as if it wasn't me… but I am not naïve… I know what I did was terrible and unforgivable… hence the reason I don't want any of you trying to buddy up to me." Sephiroth explained as Lightning stepped forth.

"That won't be a problem." She crossed her arms and then continued, "Now tell me more about the poetry guy… I think that idiot even referred to me as Cloud's lover…" Lightning frowned. Sephiroth grinned and approached her.

"Genesis had gained his sanity but Xehanort has found a way to manipulate the two into becoming our enemies." Sephiroth explained as Lightning shook her head slowly. Roxas stood from his seat and walked outside, catching everyone's attention.

"Where are you going?" Lightning asked as Roxas sighed.

"I need some air." He shot back as Aqua stood but didn't go after him. She looked to Tifa and received an urging glare. Aqua sighed in nervousness and made to follow the young man outside.

"Don't… I'll speak with him." Sephiroth explained as he stopped her. He glanced over his shoulder and spoke, "all of you need to rest, there is much more to come." He stated as he left the bar only to find an empty street. "The fool would run off at a time like this… worthless." Sephiroth hissed to himself as he closed his eyes and then vanished.

Inside the bar, the large group all looked between themselves before Aeris spoke up. "He is right and I believe that we can trust him. Sephiroth doesn't seem to have the madness that was once controlling him." Aeris spoke as Noctis looked at her and shook his head.

"I'm not a hundred percent aware of all the terrible things he's done, but Cloud disliked the guy with a passion… in Hollow Bastion, that version of Cloud went as far as calling Sephiroth his darkness."

"I understand, Noctis… but, we must forgive him… I have." She explained as Aeris received strange looks from him and a few other Organization XIII members.

"Sephiroth killed her for crying out loud, if she can forgive him then we should as well… or at least until this is over." Yuffie sighed.

Sephiroth found Roxas just outside Aeris's old church and shook his head in dismay. He approached Roxas who was trying to wield the First Tsurugi but wasn't too good at it from Sephiroth's point of view. Roxas turned to see Sephiroth and frowned. "Go away." He hissed before going back to swinging the sword.

"Do you realize how pathetic you look?" Sephiroth asked as Roxas turned with a scowl and pointed the large sword at him. "You may have the physical strength to hold the weapon but you have no experience in how to use it… as of right now you are nothing more than a burden." Sephiroth explained as Roxas roared and attacked.

Sephiroth jumped back and materialized the masamune in his left hand. He swatted Roxas back several times before finally knocking the sword from his hands. "Call your weapons forth," He ordered but Roxas scrambled to the First Tsurugi and Sephiroth cut him off with a kick to the chest. Roxas flew backwards and landed on his back while Sephiroth bent down and pick the large sword up and examined it. "This is Cloud's shame and you believe that because of your foolish actions, you should inherit those feelings? Tell me what do you hope to gain by using a weapon you aren't proficient in? Do you wish to die and leave your team even weaker than before? How many must die before you stop acting like a child?" Sephiroth asked as Roxas stood up and clenched every muscle in his body as he shook with anger.

Sephiroth watched the boy for a moment and then sighed. "It's not your fault." Sephiroth explained as Roxas shook his head and looked down. "Cloud did what he had to do, that is what any good SOLDIER does… you may have seen him as a brotherly figure but know you are not him and never will be… this weapon is his, not yours. If you want to do better then fight to survive..." Sephiroth stated as he tossed the weapon at Roxas's feet, "… because if you throw your life away in guilt… wouldn't that be the same as spitting upon Cloud's grave?" Sephiroth asked looking off into the horizon.

Roxas looked at the sword and broke down crying. "It should have been me." Roxas whispered but Sephiroth heard him.

"Everyone has a part to play, Cloud's may have come to an end but yours haven't. Cloud loved Tifa dearly and she loved him, but he let his guilt change him. He didn't have anyone to chase after him like you do… it led him to Sora and Riku and ultimately to you. He gave his life so you could live yours out… from observations… I see that Aqua cares for you and I believe those feelings are returned… Cloud gave you the second chance to be with her…" Sephiroth paused and then walked over to the shaken young man. "As I was returning to this world, I encountered him near the life stream… I haven't seen him smile the way he did then since he was nothing more than a kid looking to become a SOLDIER. Cloud has no regrets and neither should you. Now come back to the bar, if another one of your group falls, group morale thins and we will be easily beaten." Sephiroth ordered as he watched Roxas lift the sword up and then slam it into the ground. Roxas stared at the blade for a moment before following Sephiroth back to Seventh Heaven.


End file.
